Lost in Admiration
by igetupseteasily
Summary: Set during the first movie to the last. Elizabeth and her sister have had their world turned upside down by pirates...and they don't hate it.  Rating for violence, possible language. Elizabeth/Will Jack Sparrow/OC
1. One: Welcome to Port Royal

**Author's Note: The last thing I need to do is start a new story, but oh well. I would like to apologize in advance if timelines are a little iffy and whatnot, I'm not that great with history to begin with, so researching on my own takes a lot out of me.. Also, the name I provided for Gilette is one that I just gave him as I do not know and cannot find his name anywhere. Also, I'm putting up a picture of who I envision Katherine as in my profile. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Nor do I own any of the characters except for my own, original ones. Thank you. I also do not own the title of this story or the excerpt below. It is from Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears. Thanks.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You keep your distance with a system of touch,<br>And gentle persuasion. _  
><em>I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?<em>  
><em>Oh, you're wasting my time. You're just wasting time.<em>

_**Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Swann woke up in her bed with a start after seeing the ship that had haunted her dreams for the past eight years plague her yet again in her nightmares. She opened her dresser drawer and hit the false bottom, pulling out an old, golden Aztec coin. She put it around her neck, admiring it, before a knock came on her door. "Yes?"<p>

"Elizabeth, are you decent?" her father's voice flowed through the door.

"Yes!" she cried out again, wrapping a robe around herself and placing the necklace under her night dress. The door opened and in entered her father, her maid, and her sister who looked a bit amused with her own maid.

"Still in bed at this hour?" her father jested with a smile as the maid opened the curtains in the room, blinding Elizabeth. She just smiled painfully.

"I brought you a gift," he continued on, handing her a box. She placed it on the bed and opened it immediately, "Oh, father, it's beautiful!" She glanced over at her sister who had a dress in her arms as well. "Might I inquire as to the occasion?" she raised a playful brow to her sister who smirked.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters?" he grinned before both of his offspring gave him a look. "Well," he spoke as the girls were dragged behind their privacy screen and undressed, "I was hoping you would wear them to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth popped her head out from behind the curtain with wide eyes as her sister giggled, "I knew it!"

"Commodore," her father grinned.

Elizabeth groaned as the maid began to tie the corset around her waist, glancing over at her sister who looked less than thrilled as well.

"Girls, how's it coming?" their father beamed.

Katherine Swann, the younger of the two siblings, decided to finally speak, "Well, it's difficult to say really.."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," he explained as Katherine looked to her sister. Why did their father know about women's fashion in London?

"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth grasped the front of her chest, pulling the corset away a bit so she could have room.

As their father left them to get dressed, the two began to gossip about their dresses. Elizabeth's was a golden color with white lace and white and beige detailing while her sister's was almost a near replica, just a light blue with white lace and white and lighter blue detailing. They noted that there were hats as well and groaned in unison, knowing that their hair would be pinned up.

Elizabeth stood after her dress was put on and after her hair had been painfully curled and pinned up, watching as her sister's maid did her hair.

Katherine was young, but she was just as beautiful as their mother had been. She had long brown hair that fell to her elbows in natural curls, which Elizabeth envied. Her skin was slightly tanned although it wasn't supposed to have been and her body was toned from her secret sword fighting lessons with William.

Elizabeth glared playfully at her sister, meeting Katherine's blue eyes with her own brown in the mirror, "I envy your hair, you know."

"What? OW!" she pouted as she was stabbed in the head with a pin. Elizabeth laughed, "At least they don't have to curl your's!"

Katherine stood up when her maid proclaimed that she was done and stood to face her sister. She was a few inches shorter than her and equally as thin. However, she had more curves than her elder sister did. Each girl also had a small nose, full and thick eyelashes and perfect eyebrows. However, Katherine's lips were more of a full pout than her sister's and Elizabeth's hair was dark blonde instead of dark brown like Katherine's.

The girls turned to each other after the maids left them and Elizabeth reached down her dress and yanked out the coin, pulling it from around her neck, "Here you go, it's your turn to wear it, Kat."

"Lizzie," Katherine sighed with a smile, "Don't you want it? For luck with the Norrington thing?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I'll wear it tonight. It's your turn, I wore it the last time we went to something."

Katherine took the coin from her and put it around her own neck, tucking it into the dress to be hidden. After eight years, she still felt awkward as they had stolen the coin from Will and he still didn't know. As they made their way downstairs, they saw their father talking to him ironically.

"Will!" Both girls cried, fleeing down the steps. He smiled up at both of them. Elizabeth was the love and light of his life, though he didn't believe that she knew it. He only talked to her on rare occasions which he treasured. Katherine Swann, however, could sneak under their father's radar easily because he was so focused on Elizabeth and the future Commodore that she was one of Will's best friends. He saw her almost every day and if not, every other.

"Miss Swann," he nodded to each of them politely.

"I had a dream about you last night!" Elizabeth cried out. Katherine locked her eyes with Will's and rolled them with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jack could have cried, he found it so humorous. They had left only two guards to guard the best ship in Port Royal? He chuckled to himself as he strolled over. He however paused when he saw a young woman approaching the two guards. Both guards stood straight up and took their hats off, placing them over their chests and bowing slightly to her. She smiled and giggled a bit before waving them to stand normally.<p>

She was _beautiful_, Jack noticed. He hid behind a tree to spy on her. He had only seen a few women during his walk throughout Port Royal, and none of them had been remotely attractive. They all wore plain clothes and all basically looked the same. This woman, however, was dressed in the latest fashion of London and seemed to have an air of importance about her.

She was short, he noted, the top of her head came to almost the nose of the taller guard. She was also tanned, unlike the other women in the town. She had long, brown hair that was up in curls. She was gorgeous, he concluded, as he decided to make his way back up to the dock. He figured he could speak to her as well as commandeer a ship; there'd be no harm in it.

Katherine had been nearly bored to death at Norrington's ceremony. She had decided to sneak off and bother two of her favorite guards: Murtogg and Mullroy. She had no problem sneaking off, as usual, and her sister envied her for it. Because her sister was the apple of the new Commodore's eye. James Norrington had had a crush on Elizabeth since she was probably fourteen years old. Katherine was deeply disturbed by this fact, but no one else had seen anything wrong with it.

Elizabeth Swann was the eldest of the two siblings, being nineteen years old. She hadn't wed yet, because of her love for the blacksmith, William Turner. No one knew this, save for Katherine. There was reasonable doubt if whether or not Elizabeth knew it herself; she hadn't yet admitted to it. Katherine Swann, however, was only eighteen. She looked as if she was twenty though, because her body had more womanly curves than her sister's.

"Good afternoon, you two," she smiled as she curtsied at the guards; she loved bothering them on a daily basis. They were the only people besides her father, her sister, James Norrington, Nathaniel Gillette, the maids, and William Turner that she interacted with.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swann," They both replied.

Murtogg smiled, "Miss Swann, why aren't you up at the ceremony?"

"It's such a beautiful day," she smiled, "I can't stand to be cooped up with a bunch of men staring at me that are the same age as my father," she chuckled. "Besides, if I was up there, who would be here to keep you company?"

The two men grinned; Katherine Swann was known as the more sociable, sweet Swann sister. Elizabeth had a reputation to sticking to their father's rules and talking only to whom she was told to. And her excuse of elder men slipped past the two guard's heads as only she knew that she was really only referring to Gillette.

Lieutenant Nathaniel Gilette was actually James Norrington's cousin on his mother's side and a few years younger than him. While she had exaggerated on him being as old as her father, he still held a good ten year difference over her. He had been trying to court Katherine for the past two years now and she was always busy on the days he wanted to take her out.

Jack had begun to walk up. The men pointed at him, "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"Well, she's down here, and I shall let you know if I see any," he tried to step away from them.

Katherine giggled and Jack looked over at her. Her giggle was one of the cutest noises he had _ever _heard. _Wait,_ he thought for a moment,_ Cute? Jack, get a grip on yourself, it's just a girl, mate._

She smiled at him and he noticed that she had eyes that were a blue-green. _The color of the ocean…_

"Yes, well, if so, you can't be here Mr…"

"Smith."

"Mr. Smith."

Katherine tried not to laugh aloud that time and she coughed into her hand delicately to cover it up. What morons, these two could be. The man was obviously a pirate and they did nothing to stop him. He locked eyes with her and knew instantly that she had seen through his ruse as the guards had not. He smiled at her, "And you are, m'lady?"

"Katherine Swann," she held a dainty hand out and he leaned down to kiss it, "A pleasure, Miss Swann."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance as well," she paused with a glint in her eyes, "Mr. _Smith_."

He chuckled, amazed that she hadn't told on him, before he began to fight with the two guards before him.

Katherine watched amused for a moment as they fought before her eyes wandered up to where the ceremony was. She yawned into her hand, looking away from the men. The sun was dangerously hot today. As she looked back, she noticed that the men had made their way onto the ship and were all conversing. Katherine followed up to see what they were saying.

Suddenly a splash below the cliff woke her up from her lazy state. She looked over to see water rippling just past the rocks. She stared up at the cliff, it was where the ceremony was being held. Curious, she tilted her head. She saw Norrington standing there.

"Elizabeth!" he cried out, looking down into the water.

"Elizabeth?" she whispered allowed, standing by the edge of the ship and looking at the water. Her eyes widened as she could make out the figure of her sister sinking below the surface, "Elizabeth!" she cried out louder. She stepped onto the edge of the ship and held onto one of the ropes, prepared to jump in after her sister.

Before the stranger could stop her, she was already under the water. The two marines looked at each other, "What do we do?" Murtogg asked before they saw the water almost shake for a moment. Jack raised an eyebrow and as he saw the brunette struggling to carry the other figure to shore, he decided to step in.

He took off all the items he wore around him and dove in the water gracefully. Eyes wide, the two men watched as he made his way to the girls and helped Katherine to pull Elizabeth to the docks. He pushed Katherine up first, handing her Elizabeth before he climbed out. Katherine knelt down by her sister, tapping her cheeks lightly, "Lizzie," she whispered.

"She's not breathing!" One of the men said.

Katherine pointed at the horrible corset, "That monstrosity…"

Jack chuckled and cut the corset in half. Elizabeth began coughing out water and Katherine squealed with joy. "Oh, Lizbeth!" she smiled, that was her nickname for her older sister, "You're alive!"

Jack had eyed up the golden medallion the girls had found on Will years earlier, "Where did you get that?" he picked it up off of where it rested on Katherine's chest.

The two sisters looked at each other wild-eyed, unknowing as to how to answer the stranger. Luckily, and not so luckily, Commodore James Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette had decided to make their entrance with some of the navy. Katherine rolled her eyes mentally when Gillette grinned at her and brought her over a blanket to dry herself with. She had to bit her tongue to quit from vomiting as she thanked him politely. Gillette had as much of a crush on her that Norrington had on Elizabeth. He assisted her to her feet, as James assisted Elizabeth into their father's arms where he awaited with a towel.

The stranger was yanked roughly to his feet after noticing the exchange of looks between the other Swann daughter and one of the men in the navy. He nearly chuckled at how obvious it was that the man in the wig liked her and how even more obvious it was that she didn't like him.

"Katherine Isabella Swann, why are you down here already? Where have you been?" Her father looked at her, hugging his eldest daughter to himself as she shivered.

"I came down to talk to-" she tried to explain, waving her arms at Murtogg and Mullroy.

"You don't wander around unsupervised, Katherine. It is not permitted."

"Yes, daddy," she mumbled, shuffling in place.

The attention was then turned to the stranger. Norrington held out his hand to shake and when the stranger accepted, James ripped his sleeve up, "Well, have a run in with the East India Trading company? Pirate…"he spit out the word. "Gillette, fetch some irons." James pulled the sleeve up higher, "Well…Jack Sparrow."

Katherine's eyes darted to look at the man's face. _Jack Sparrow?_ She and Elizabeth had read many stories of this man, and he had just saved Elizabeth's life. Katherine felt herself grow angry as Jack's items were insulted by James one after one.

She heard Jack mutter the word 'finally' before she heard a clanking of metal and a force pulling her backwards by her neck. He'd put his handcuffs around her neck and tried to use her as a shield.

"Don't shoot!" Governor Swann cried out, "For goodness sake, lower your guns!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack grinned.

Katherine felt his hot breath against her ear and almost closed her eyes. "Now," he continued, "Commodore! My effects please…and my hat!"

"Now," he whispered in the young girl's ear, "if you'd be so kind."

Katherine turned to face Jack with his effects in her hands. She placed the hat on his head calmly, her eyes studying his face quickly, memorizing it. She then leaned in to wrap his holster around him. He studied the faces in front of him. Norrington looked disgusted, and her father and sister looked horrified. The boy that had glanced at her and who'd put the cuffs on him looked enraged. He gave the man a small smirk, almost mocking him. Then, he heard a small voice, as sweet as honey come from her as she seemingly hugged him, "Thank you for helping me save Elizabeth."

She then tied his belt on him calmly and gave him a small, sweet smile, "Any day, 'luv," he whispered so only she could hear him.

He then spun her around to face her family, "You will remember this day as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he yelled proudly. He then whispered, "I'm sorry," and shoved the young girl forward before grabbing onto a rope and kicking it at the bottom, he literally _flew_ away from the navy and to freedom.


	2. Two: The Next Morning

**Author's Note: Here goes Chapter Two. It's not as long as the first, sorry.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

><p>Jack ran for his life and hid inside the blacksmith's shop. After making sure the old drunk was knocked out, he looked around, trying to figure out how to get the cuffs off. His mind began to wander to the sweet girl that had been at the dock. She hadn't been afraid of him at all. She had been intrigued by him. He could still smell her once he thought about it. She'd smelt clean, like fresh cotton and flowers. After getting the cuffs off, he heard the door began to open. He grabbed a sword and hid, ready to fight or run.<p>

Katherine brushed her hair slowly, she could hear her sister talking to one of the maids in the next room. She stared at her reflection, counting in her mind as she pulled the brush down through her curly locks. _Jack Sparrow_, she thought, the hand holding the brush stopping for a moment as she thought of him. That was _the_ Jack Sparrow that she'd heard about. The infamous Captain Jack. He was…._beautiful._

He dropped her hand with the hairbrush at the thought. _No,_ she corrected herself. _He's a __pirate__. A dirty, rotten, scoundrel. With gorgeous eyes…_ She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She picked up her hair brush and placed it on the vanity. She then stormed off to her bed and climbed inside.

He was to be hanged in the morning, she remembered. He had helped her save Elizabeth. What if she set him free, to return the favor? She shook her head, it couldn't be done. Surely the jail would be heavily guarded because of who he was…or not, considering the brains of the navy in Port Royal. She sighed and got out of bed. She changed into her lightest dress, which was a white summer dress. It's sleeves fell to her elbows and it was of course floor length. It was the most comfortable and appropriate dress she had that she could leave the house in. She then slipped on her slippers and a small shawl that she wrapped around her head.

She snuck off to the jail, and slipped inside. There was no one by the back entrance. She chuckled and pulled her shawl off. The men in one cell were staring out the windows. "What are you people doing?" she questioned, curiously stepping towards them.

"The town's under attack!" One of the men yelled.

She rolled her eyes, not believing them. Port Royal hadn't been under attack in ages. But at that time a cannon ball hit just by where the men were standing and they ran out. Jack was stuck, alone in his own cell as she stood there, mouth agape at the cannon ball on the ground of the cell. She finally composed herself and put her hands around the bars of his cell.

"Where's the dog?" Katherine panicked.

"He ran off."

She bit her lip and looked around, trying to figure out what to do without the dog.

"Why're you here?" he looked over at her, eyes filled with curiosity.

"I was going to let you out…" she paused, hearing gun shots and voices up the stairs. Jack's eyes widened, recognizing the voices, "'Luv, go hide. Now."

She listened to him and hid in one of the storage lockers. She heard their muffled voices arguing before footsteps going upstairs. She popped her head back out and saw Jack was still in the cell.

"I know the man who made these cells," she told him. "I can go get him and he can help me get you out of here."

" 'Luv, I'd stay here until morning if I were you. They're not coming back here. Ironically enough, this is the safest place right now."

She nodded and moved the bench in front of his cell. She sat down on it and stared at him, studying him. "Why here?"

"What?" he questioned, looking up.

"Why did you come here?"

"My boat was sinkin'. It was the closest."

She giggled, smiling at him. "I'm glad it decided to sink near here."

"Why's that?" he raised his eyebrows up.

"You're the most excitement in this town since…" she trailed off, trying to think of any excitement before finishing off with, "Well, ever."

He laughed at her, " 'Luv, how do you put up with this place?"

She shrugged, "I was raised to be immune to it's boring quality? I'm just now realizing how absolutely dreadful it is."

He laughed, "Poor thing," he teased her.

She stayed up and talked with him for most of the night, he kept her mind off of the attack on her town. She fell asleep on the bench, curled up. When he woke in the morning, she was still sleeping soundly. He studied her face as she slept. She looked like an angel, all covered in white. He heard a door upstairs open and he fell down backwards into the hay on the ground as footsteps descended downwards.

"What the..?" he heard an oddly familiar voice speak. He tried to think of whom he'd met recently that sounded like that, but remained in his little pile of hay, playing dead.

William Turner kicked the bench that Katherine Swann lay on rudely, causing it to nearly topple over and her to fall off. She shrieked and jumped up. She looked around, eyes wide, before they landed on Will.

"Will!" she cried out angrily. "How dare you! You should-"

"What are you doing here?" he interrupted her. He didn't have time for her to lecture him, he was in a hurry.

"I came to get him out last night," she explained, still looking flustered as she caught a bit of her breath, "But the keys had run off. I was going to come get you in the morning and have you get him out."

He rolled his eyes at his friend, "Why were you going to save him?"

"He helped to save Lizzie…" she glared at him, before looking curiously at him, "Why are you here?"

"The pirates _took_ Elizabeth."

Katherine gasped and Jack took this moment to look up. He had realized a little while ago that there was no need to play dead, but had decided to lie through this boring (at least to him) conversation. "This lass gets herself in lots of trouble, don' she?"

"Increasingly lately, yes," Katherine looked puzzled as she turned to him. She'd never known Elizabeth to get in such trouble. She then looked at Will, "Look, he can help you find her if you get him out, Will. Then it's win, win. He lives. We get Lizzie. _You_ get Lizzie," she winked at him.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl!" Jack jumped up joyfully.

"No!" Will's face turned red.

"Yes!" Katherine beamed, ducking Will's hand that was going to hit her shoulder. "Can you help? You did say you knew the ship…" she trailed off.

Jack nodded, "if it gets me away from the noose? Then yes."

Will asked Katherine to help him tip the bench and pry the door open with it. She stood still and crossed her arms. "I'll help on one condition."

"Which is?" Will groaned. Katherine was not a stupid girl like most others her age. If she had a condition, it was going to be a good one, which also meant it was probably a bad one for him.

"I want to go." She stated it simply, looking at him with a faux haughty look that she put on around people of lower classes than her when her father or Norrington were around. She also got the look when she wanted something her way.

"No!" Will cried out, almost exasperated. She was his best friend and he wasn't going to allow her to sink down to throwing her lot in with pirates.

"Yes," she kept the same look on her face.

"Katherine, No."  
>"William Turner.." she growled, glaring at him. "Lizbeth is <em>my<em> sister and I will have you know that I am quite an influence on her. You will let me go with you."

Jack's head tilted, intrigued as he studied the boy. He looked just like old Bootstrap Bill _Turner. _However, at the moment, he looked as if his face was going to explode it was so red. As he opened his mouth to yell back at the petite girl who was still keeping calm, Jack spoke up first, _"_Let her go…she told me she was bored."

Will turned to Jack now, face not as red as he spoke, "Just because she's bored does not mean that she's allowed to risk her life-" he stopped abruptly as Jack cut him off.

"Let her go, or I won't help you," he told Will. _Turner_,he nearly grinned.

"See, William." She stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Don't do that, it's not proper," he told her in a careless tone.

Jack could have sworn he heard the girl growl. Will ignored her and they pried the cell open together. They then decided to formulate a plan. Jack looked Katherine over, "You can't go in that, 'luv. Can you run home and steal pants or something from your dad?"

She thought about it and shrugged, "I could just run home and get some things, but if we're stealing the ship, Norrington keeps spares on deck."

Jack nodded, "Good call, luv. Now, let's go."

She nodded and the three ran off to hide near the docks. Jack decided that they would commandeer one of the ships and made their way to it sneakily, by putting a long boat upside down underwater and walking with it as they held it above them. The water only came up to their waists with the boat upside down, but for Katherine it was just below her chest. She was shivering at the freezing cold temperature of it.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will complimented Jack's idea.

Jack smiled to himself, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."


	3. Three: The Interceptor

_**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has subscribed/reviewed!**_

**HeraOfTheStars:** Thanks so much for the review! And I realize that I made her a bit too much, haha. I didn't really do it on purpose it just kind of happened. I have been thinking of something to do to kind of make her a bit more...different? But I've been thinking about it all day and haven't decided yet.

**GDgirl1993:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story/her!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Nor do I own any of the characters except for my own, original ones. Thank you._

* * *

><p>"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a <em>woman<em>," Gillette laughed. Katherine growled softly again from beside the two men. The noise sent a pleasurable chill up the back of Jack's neck.

"Come here, Katherine, stop trying to be a jester," Gillette then held out his hand to the young girl who nearly spat at him as Jack raised a gun to his forehead, "You've forgotten one thing, mate."

Gillette swallowed as Jack pressed the gun closer to his face, "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he grinned even wider, "Savvy?"

They hid when the men swung onto their ship and as they searched for them, the three swung onto the Interceptor and cut all the ropes before sailing off. They all laughed at the confusion and how some of the men tried to jump back onto their ship, even when it was far away.

Katherine went into one of the cabins to search for more appropriate clothes. She found a pair of tan pants that were only a size or two too big for her. She thanked being blessed with her womanly curves. She then found a pair of boots that must have been shipped to the navy by mistake. They were brand new and were only a size too big for her. They were black, shiny knee length boots which laced up on the sides. She pulled them up over her stockings, tucked the pants into them, and tied them tightly and they fit fine. She had a white sleeveless (but not strapless) corset on that she tied tight enough to keep herself comfortable and loose enough so that she wouldn't suffocate. Then she found one of Norrington's shirts. She pulled it on and buttoned it up. She left the first couple of top buttons undone so that some of her chest showed and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. The bottom of the shirt nearly reached her knees. She frowned, trying to decide how to fix this. She looked through another chest in the room before finding scissors. She cut the sleeves some, so that they fell only to just past her elbow and she cut a slit to tie them so that they stayed at her elbows. This made the elbows less bulky.

She then cut some of the shirt so that it fell four inches below her waist and she found some fabrics in a chest. She picked out a light blue color and cut a thick strip which she then tied around her waist. It worked as a belt, keeping her pants up, and it also kept her shirt down. She tied the knot to the left side and some of the fabric drooped down to the right side. She cut another piece and tied it in her hair after braiding it to the side. She looked in the mirror and smiled. _Pirate_, she mocked in her head.

She came out of the cabin and smiled at Will who had his hand held, ready to knock on the door. He chuckled at her appearance, "Well, I see you've got the fashion down, Kate."

"You know, William, I don't like your tone," she teased her friend with a sly smile. "Where's Jack?"

"He mumbled something about rum and disappeared below deck," Will rolled his eyes. Katherine giggled and went on a search for the Captain. She searched all over the ship before she finally found him in the last room she went in.

He was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of rum, his compass lay out before him, open. He chuckled at her outfit and she did a little spin for him, "It's all I could find."

He laughed, "It's nice," his eyes roamed her body. The sash she'd made and put around her waist made her hourglass figure really stand out. "We can get you better fitting clothes in Tortuga, if you'd like."

She smiled and nodded, "I must say I kind of like wearing pants," she scrunched up her nose cutely, "Is that weird?"

He shrugged, "Somewhat, yes. But I think you look much more lovely in dresses. However, the pants will have to do until we get you on land, Miss Swann."

"Please, Captain Sparrow," she insisted as she sat across from him at the table, "You can call me Katherine. Or Kate. Whichever."

"Well, then, Kate, you call me Jack. Don't call me Captain." He then paused for a moment, "But remind William that _he _must in fact call me Captain." She smiled, letting out a small laugh. He then grew a devilish grin, "Have you ever had rum before?"

She nodded, "Once when I was younger and I was cold. But not recently."

He held the bottle out to her, "Drink up, 'luv. It's a long ride to Tortuga."

Katherine looked at the bottle wearily. She knew the stories about Jack Sparrow, which meant she knew the stories about Jack and his women. It was said that he had a long list of women under his belt. She then thought of Elizabeth. She was probably freezing cold and scared to death. It was partially her fault, as she hadn't been there to protect her sister. She tilted the bottle back and closed her eyes, ignoring the stinging on her throat and the burning in her eyes, she swallowed the rum to try and forget why she was on the ship.

Jack watched her chug the bottle and laughed before taking it from her, "I know I said drink up, but ye got to pace yourself."

She giggled, her eyes a little glassy already and nodded, "Of course."

He then narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, noting that her neck was bare. "'Luv, didn't you have a coin around your neck?"

Katherine lowered the bottle from her mouth and gasped, grasping at where the coin should have been laying against her skin, "Lizzie," she whispered, looking back up, "She told me she'd wear it tonight, she must have grabbed it while I was in the bath."

Jack's eyes widened for a moment before Will came in to find the two of them. "There's only two cabins, aside from the area where everyone else sleeps," he announced.

"Well, Kate can sleep in the captain's cabin," Jack offered with a sly grin.

Will saw the mischief in his eyes as he asked, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Jack looked astonished, as if the question should have even been asked, "In the captain's cabin, of course!"

Will's eyes widened, "Oh…Oh, no."

Katherine looked Will in the eyes, "William, it's fine. Really." She didn't want Will to become the protective 'older brother' role that he often took on with her, because she would feel completely embarrassed in front of Jack.

After a moment or two of looking in her eyes he nodded, defeated, "Alright, Kate. If you say so." He stared at the pair for a little while longer, before making his way onto the deck.

Katherine stumbled her way into the captain's cabin, giggling. The ship was rocking more so at night and she had drank more rum at dinner time after she and Will had made something for the three of them. She tried to walk a straight line to the bed, but she fell over almost at once, giggling. She sat on the floor for a moment before covering her mouth with her hands and giggling once more. Jack swayed in and she tilted her head. His sway that made him look as if he were going to fall over on land, made him look much more stable on the ship.

"'Luv!" he cried out, looking around for her. He then looked down, "Oh, there you are." His face furrowed into confusion, "…what are you doing down there?"

She thought for a moment, "I fell."

He then chuckled and bent down to help her up, "Well, 'luv, you shouldn't be down there," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to her feet. She fell against him, smiling softly. He then walked her over to the bed and sat her down. "Now, let's get you comfortable," he pulled her boots off and untied the sash around her waist so it wouldn't dig into her skin as she slept. He also took the one out from her hair, and she undid her braid, causing her hair to fall down in curls around her face. She looked beautiful, especially in his inebriated state.

He caressed the side of her face, smiling softly before he stood and pulled the covers back. He helped her into the bed and covered her up. He then climbed in on the other side beside her, blowing out the candles on the nightstand. He lay there for a few moments, trying to clear his mind. He tried to forget the beautiful young woman laying beside him.

He didn't even know much about her. He knew that the girl that the Turner child was obsessed with was her sister, Elizabeth. He also knew her full name; Katherine Isabella Swann. And that she was the governor's daughter. He didn't even know how old the girl was.

He could smell her from where he lay, she smelt clean. Like freshly washed linens and somewhat, fruity. He nearly groaned. He heard her turn over.

"Jack?" her voice was like candy, even at this time of night. It surprised him as he usually hated to hear a woman's voice while he was trying to sleep.

"Yeah, 'luv?"

"I'm cold," she whispered, even more softly. He could only imagine the light smile and blush of embarrassment on her cheeks; asking a pirate for warmth.

He made a noise of acknowledgment, "Do ye want my coat? It's on the chair."

"That's so far," she laughed, "Could I just-" she placed her hand on him, just below his shoulder, on his chest.

"I don't mind, 'luv."

He could hear her lips turn up into a smile as she pulled herself closer to him. His body instantly felt warmer, almost as if it were on fire. She placed her head on the other side of his chest and he heard her sigh contently. He could only imagine what would happen to him if the Royal Navy found them like this; he'd never even make it to the gallows.

"Jack?" she whispered again.

"Yes, 'luv?" he sighed slightly, tired.

"Thank you. For helping us go find Lizzie."

"You're welcome," he answered her, mumbling back.

"Good night, Jack."

"Night, Kate."


	4. Four: Tortuga

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews/subscriptions! You're the best. P.S. There's now a picture of Katherine with her side braid in my profile. :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Nor do I own any of the characters except for my own, original ones. Thank you._

* * *

><p>William's first thought when he woke up was to go and check on Katherine to make sure that Jack hadn't touched her the night prior. As he stood up to get out of bed, a wave crashed against the ship and he fell down, letting out a noise of surprise as his body connected with the wood. He groaned for a moment, before getting to his feet.<p>

Jack had woken up about ten minutes ago, but as he stared at the brunette across from him, a sly smile crept onto his face. Women of her stature would often glance at him with curiosity, but he was a pirate and that often disgusted them. This was the closest he'd ever lied with someone like her. He moved one of his tanned, rough hands to rest on her neck, the thumb creeping over her chin and resting on her cheek. She mumbled something incoherently, nuzzling to his hand as she slept. He chuckled and as footsteps approached, he nearly flew away from her and laid on his back, playing dead again.

Will nearly slammed the door open and let his eyes scan the room. Jack was on his back, breathing slowly, facing away from Katherine. She was laying on her side, facing him, and it seemed as if she had crawled over towards him in her sleep. Will rolled his eyes and made his way to her side of the bed, nudging her gently. "Kate," he whispered.

"It's bad luck to wake someone when they're sleeping," Jack's voice caused him to jump away from his friend.

"You've got to stop doing that," Will whispered breathlessly as he composed himself.

One of Jack's eyes opened as he smirked, "Scare you?"

"No," Will glared. "Will you come out on deck and help me? I don't know where we're going." Jack sighed before following him. As Will glanced back at Katherine, Jack waved a hand, "Let her sleep, mate. You'll want her to be well rested when we set foot in Tortuga. She needs to be cautious there."

"Cautious, why?" Will asked.

Jack sighed as he checked his compass before turning the wheel of the ship a bit to the left. He could almost feel how sick he was at the fact that William's father was such a good pirate and William himself was not. That, and the fact that William would keep denying the pirate in his blood. Katherine had been inside during that argument yesterday.

"Tortuga is full of pirates, mate. None as nice as meself," he grinned. "Savvy? They're drunks and they're a violent, perverse lot. You'll want to stick as close as ye can to the girl."

"Can't she just stay on the ship if it's that dangerous for her?" Will began to do something off to the side.

"Mate," Jack looked at him, knowingly, "She's your friend. You saw how she was back at the jail…do you really think that she'll stay here willingly?"

"There's a cell below deck," Will suggested with a smirk. Jack let out a bark of laughter before there was a scoff behind him. He turned his head around to see the young girl in question.

Her hair was back into it's side braid, held together with a small scrap of cloth that matched the one around her waist. Jack could tell just by looking at her that her head ached from the rum she consumed the night beforehand. Her eyes were squinted due to the morning sun and she looked a bit groggy, but from the amount she'd drank, he was quite proud that she hadn't thrown up yet.

"You are _not_ locking me up," she nearly sneered at Will. "Don't you even think about it, William." Jack chuckled to himself as she turned on him, "And _you_ were encouraging it."

"'Luv, I was not!" Jack spoke out, eyes wide, "I told him that you wouldn't want to stay on the ship is all."

She glared at him, disbelieving, before she turned away in a huff and made her way out of their sights. "Where's she running off to?" Jack mumbled.

"Probably devouring the kitchen," Will joked, "Kate loves to eat."

"Really?" Jack made a face, "Well, I'd personally be surprised if she can keep anything down after what she drank last night."

Will frowned, "You really shouldn't let her drink. She's a proper lady. Once this is over, she'll be going back to her father in Port Royal."

"And Elizabeth will be going back with the Commodore, even if you save her, if you take Kate back," Jack noted.

Will was silent for a moment, "I could always run away with her once I get her."

"And leave Kate all alone?" Jack tsked, "And she's supposed to be _your_ friend, mate." The bell from the kitchen dinged, signaling that Kate had made them all breakfast and not just herself. As the ship continued to move forward with the wind, Jack made his way to the kitchen, leaving Will to think to himself.

He sat down at the table across from the brunette and smiled at her. In the middle of their simple breakfast, Will finally joined them and began to eat his own. They left him there after Kate washed the dishes off and made her way to the deck, Jack following along.

She leaned against the railing, closing her eyes and smiling as the wind blew small pieces of her hair around that fell out from her braid. She could smell the salt of the sea and loved the feeling of freedom that the ship brought her.

"You alright, 'luv?" Jack leaned against the side of the ship next to her.

She nodded lazily, opening her eyes back up, "It's just so beautiful."

"Have you ever been on a ship before?" he questioned with a small chuckle at how amazed she was.

"Once, when I was ten," she explained, turning to look at him, "It was after…" she paused for a moment before continuing, "After my mum died. Father was made governor in Port Royal and we traveled over sea with him and, now, Commodore Norrington."

"So why do you look so amazed at the waters right now, then?"

"I guess I wasn't old enough to appreciate it back then. I was just worried about that one," she nodded in the direction of the stairs where Will was emerging, "We found him floating in the sea on our way. The coin I had on, the one yesterday? It was his," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "My sister took it to protect him from being called a pirate. A bit silly, to think back now, after all these years. William? A pirate?" she chuckled.

Jack laughed, "Aye, but 'luv, that was a pirate coin. Was it not?"

"What are you getting at, Jack?" she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"William's father, though he has refused to believe it, was a pirate. He was not a merchant sailor as William was led to believe by his mother."

"His father?" Kate's eyes widened as she leaned back from the rail, "That's _so_ fascinating, why would you refuse to believe that?" She clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"You like pirates don't you, 'luv?" he leaned in so he was closer to her.

"Lizzie and I have always been fascinated with them," she smiled sadly as she thought of her sister.

"Then you know what happens to them, don't you?"

_"A short drop and a sudden stop," Norrington's voice echoed in her mind. Whilst in front of her and Elizabeth, behind James, a sailor mimed out a noose around his neck and being hung._

"They're hung."

Jack nodded, "Aye. That is why William will choose to deny it. That and he thinks he's much better than us. Bloody blacksmith. I still think he's a eunuch." He made a motion like scissors snipping with his pointer and middle fingers.

Katherine scrunched her nose up at the word, disgusted. She didn't want to think of Will _like that_. But his father was a pirate, she sighed enviously. She found it quite ironic really. Her father was the governor but she longed for him to be like Will's father. A pirate, a rebel of the seas.

"See that?" Jack pointed, his arm had found itself around her shoulders, "That's Tortuga," he grinned, the gold of his teeth shining in the sunlight.

"You can see that all the way from here?" she whispered, squinting her eyes to look at the tiny dot of a town.

He chuckled, "A pirate's eyes must be keen," he told her, "Or else we miss what we're looking for."

"How long until we reach it?" she asked, anxiously. He smiled at her excitement, "By the afternoon, 'luv. Now, go run along and help dear William."

She scurried off to find her friend and help him with the rope he was struggling to untie.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here exactly?" Will muttered in disgust as he dodged another drunk in the streets. Katherine was clinging to his arm in a death grip as they were stopped by a prostitute.<p>

"Scarlet!" Jack cried out at the redhead. She took a look at Katherine who clung even tighter to Will before she turned to Jack and then walked off. Jack was facing Katherine as his head had turned around, "Not sure I deserved that," he told her as she raised her eyebrows up at him. She then nodded behind him to where a blond woman was standing.

"Giselle," he grinned.

"Who was she?" she asked, her voice light and sweet.

Jack opened his mouth to answer her, but he was again slapped. His face met Katherine's again and she was giggling to herself when he said, "I may have deserved that."

He shook his head a bit before they continued on, stopping at a table outside of a store. He browsed around a bit and looked at Katherine before holding up a shirt and looking back at her. He shook his head and threw it into the pile, grabbing a smaller one. This time, he nodded and picked up a few more that size, but in different colors. There were three shirts in his hands now, each long sleeved and off the shoulders. One was white, one was blue, and one was black. He also grabbed a black corset that tied in the front and was very plain. He eye measured her again and grabbed her a pair of black pants that would fit her better. She found a pair of boots that fit her better and had a feminine heel to them.

Jack paid for the items with the money he'd stolen off the dock in Port Royal that had been stashed with his things in the jail and as he paid he failed to notice movement out of the corner of his eyes. He waited for Katherine to change before they continued on.

Her pants were tighter, more form fitting and she had tucked them into her boots at the end. The shirt hung off her shoulders and she had the corset tied in the front. She pulled her hair out of it's braid to cover her bare shoulders, blushing with modesty. Jack grinned and tossed the rest of the clothes into a bag he swiped off of another table and handed it to her. She put the strap around her shoulder and caught up with him as he left her behind.

"Thanks, Jack," she grinned, "You didn't have to get me anything."

He shrugged at her, "Oh, well."

She then tossed something up in the air and he caught it out of instinct. After a moment, he grinned, "'Luv, you really are too much," he commented as he pocketed the money purse from the man he'd bought the clothes off of. She giggled as she and Will followed him into what looked like a barn.

A man was sleeping in the dirt next to pigs and she looked at Will, confused. Jack made a noise before returning with two buckets of water. He handed one to Will before tossing his own on the man. The man sputtered awake and began cursing. He glanced up at the trio, eyes narrowing on the woman in the middle.

"Isabella?" he muttered, shocked.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Katherine asked him.

_No,_ he thought. _Not my Isabella. She would have called me Joshamee. But…she's so familiar.._ "Miss Swann?" he looked over at Jack, "Jack?"

Jack grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. "You know it's bad luck to wake a man who's sleepin'."

"Aye," Jack smiled, "But fortunately I know how to counteract it. The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs, Will, and Katherine all processed that in their minds before Gibbs nodded, "Aye, that'll do it." He moved to get up and Will dumped another bucket on him. "Blast it! I'm already awake."

"That was for the smell," Will shrugged. Katherine giggled and held a hand out to Mr. Gibbs to help him up. The two younger persons followed their elders into a pub.

"Will, get yourself and Katherine a drink. Keep a sharp eye," he moved to sit down with Mr. Gibbs who was already drinking.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs questioned his oldest friend.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack grinned and Gibbs almost spit out his rum. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew," he explained, giving Gibbs a look.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs shook his head.

"Well then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack went off with his charming smile again.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs next to begged, "What makes ye think Barbossa will give his ship up to you."

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack nodded to Will who was currently having a hard time trying to fight a wench off as Katherine clung to his arm, nearly hissing at the blonde. Jack chuckled, turning back to Gibbs.

"The kids?"

"That boy is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack explained, "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew," he promised Jack, "There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you. I just got one question. What's with the girl?"

"The whelp is trying to save her sister," Jack explained offhandedly as he looked over at Katherine. She had succeeded in scaring the woman off of Will and was currently drinking a tankard of rum while Will sipped his timidly.

Joshamee Gibbs noticed Jack's stare linger a bit too long for her to just be a tagalong on the ship, "I know what's in your mind, Jack Sparrow and you get it out. She's the governor's daughter."

"How do you know that?" Jack turned to him, confused.

"I sailed with her and her father on the crossing from England, after her mum died," Gibbs looked down.

"So you knew her parents then? Or at least her mother, as it were." Gibbs looked up, shocked to see Jack smiling slyly, knowingly. "Gibbs, you old dog, I'm not as crazy as I look. I can tell you knew her mother. You slept with her, didn't you?"

"I loved Isabella," he whispered. "And when she married Weatherby Swann I was heartbroken. Even more so when she had Elizabeth and then Katherine. But that one there," he pointed over at the girl who was now getting William to dance around the tavern with her, laughing as he stumbled.

"She looks just like her mother," he finished.

Jack nodded, "Well, one can only hope about the crew," he changed the entire feeling of their conversation within a split second, "Take what you can," he raised his tankard high.

"Give nothing back," Gibbs smiled back at him and they clinked their tankards together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was in fact thinking of shirts and pants like Penelope Cruz wore in the new movie when I described the shirts that she got.<strong>


	5. Five: Jack's Crew

**Author's Note: **Here you go! I have been trying to get this out, but I went away on vacation and have been working. Also, I realize that the pictures I have up do not have blue eyes in them. I kind of see her eyes being like Olivia Wilde's. Anyways, enjoy!

**ALSO: **A big thanks to _**Kaigirl16**_ for messaging me and telling me to continue!

_** HeraOfTheStars**_ Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! I was trying to make it comical, but have it keep the mood of the movie. And I'm so glad you said that she fits in, I've been trying really hard with her.

_**Wicked-as-possible**_: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

_**GuardianAngel102310: **_So glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

_**HunterSalvatore'XO**_: Thank you!

_**Dark Angel 792: **_Awh thanks for adding it! And reviewing!

**AND** to everyone else who has read and subscribed, thank you so much! I'm really glad you all like it

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Nor do I own any of the characters except for my own, original ones. Thank you._

"Are we staying on the ship tonight?" Will turned to Jack. Katherine had been leaning on his shoulder asleep for about twenty minutes now and Will was trying to be careful not to move and wake her.

"Aye, if ye want," Jack's eyes roamed, "I might stay here…"

Will held back on rolling his eyes. Pirates were such perverse creatures. Jack had been kissing one of the wenches earlier and was now making eye contact with a different one across the pub. Kate shifted, nuzzling into Will's shoulder even more and mumbling incoherently to herself.

"You going to take her with you, mate?" Jack pointed at the small girl cuddling up to the lad. "Seems she danced herself to sleep," he smiled softly.

It was true, Kate had gotten William to dance with her all night long because it hadn't been boring, slow dances like at the parties she usually attended. It had been faster, more upbeat music and more often than not, pirate songs. He had enjoyed dancing with her, she was like a younger sister to him, but she had even tired him out. The only reason he was still conscious was to look out for her. That, and the fact that she had drank nearly twice as much rum as he had.

Will chuckled, "I guess so." He moved carefully away from her, holding her with one arm so that she didn't fall, before he stood and picked her up, carrying her in his arms out of the pub and towards the docks.

Jack sat for a moment, sipping his tankard of rum by himself. Gibbs had left a while ago to try and round up a crew by morning. He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as he locked eyes with the wench across the room again and sighed, pulling out his compass. He squeezed his eyes shut as he opened it and when he finally dared, popped them open to look.

He groaned to himself when he noticed that the compass pointed towards the door, still swinging closed from when William left, and downed his tankard before slamming it on the table. He wiped his mouth with the back of the glove on his right hand and stood up, moving towards the door.

Katherine groaned, rolling over in bed the next morning. Her head was killing her, even more so than it had the day before. She was still dressed, that was the first thing she checked. The only items of clothing that were missing were her boots and her corset that had been on the outside of her shirt. She sighed, wiping the thin layer of sweat off of her forehead and turned onto her side. She nearly jumped once she was nose to nose with Jack.

She moved her head backwards a bit. She knew she had gone to sleep with him the other night, but she didn't have to wake up next to him the morning after. He was shirtless, she noticed as she widened her eyes. She hadn't ever seen a shirtless man. Just an almost shirtless Will once or twice when he had unbuttoned his shirt at work.

Kate tried to slide off of the bed stealthily without waking him up and grinned once she succeeded. She found her corset laying neatly on the chair and picked it up before retying it around her waist. She also found her boots and slid them on her feet.

"Sleep okay, 'luv?" Jack's voice startled her and she spun around, eyes wide. He chuckled, sitting up in bed and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, fine," she ran a hand through her hair - her braid was out again. "You?"

"Fine," he smirked, as if he knew something she didn't. "William just left you there, boots on, corset digging into your ribs," he explained with a shake of his head, "Whelp."

She giggled a bit, "Will's not very…bright with women."

"No?" Jack pretended to be surprised, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, he's only ever liked Lizzie," she explained, rolling her eyes. "I don't think he's ever given another woman a chance."

"Women like that whelp?" Jack asked, incredulously.

Kate rolled her eyes a bit as she put her hands on her hips, "Well some women like compassion and sensitivity," she told him.

He had gotten out of the bed during their conversation and made his way over to her, "'Luv, I can be very compassionate and _very _sensitive," he put his hands on her shoulders, grinning down at her.

Katherine stopped breathing for a minute as he leaned down a bit more before regaining her composure. "I'm going to go wake William," she stepped away from him. As she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder, "Put a shirt on, why don't you, Jack?"

He sighed heavily as the door shut and he could hear her walking on the deck to go over to Will's cabin. He turned to find his shirt, "Women," he muttered.

"Will," Kate knocked on his door lightly. When he didn't answer, she opened it slowly, popping her head in. "Will?" She whispered again.

"Hmmph?" a noise came from under the blanket. She giggled, walking in the room and over to him. She pulled the blanket off of him, "Will," she laughed, "Get up."

"My head hurts," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, you want to just lay here then, and leave me alone on a ship full of pirates? I'll check back on you later," she stepped towards the door and he was up in an instant before clutching at his head and sitting back down.

She sighed, turning back to him and tugging on his arm, "Come on, Will…I'll make you something to eat."

"I really don't think-"

"Nonsense," she gave his arm another tug, "You're a growing boy and such, let's _go_!" She finally got him up and out of the door before she pulled him all the way to the kitchen. He sat, clutching his head as she got him a tankard of fresh water from the supply in the kitchen and then began to search around the kitchen.

"What are you making?" he finally asked her as he saw a pot boiling on the stove.

She cursed under her breath, finally pulling a container out of a cabinet. She opened it, shook it for a moment and then sniffed it. She made a face, recapped the container and threw it over her shoulder, before diving waist deep into the cabinet again.

Jack made his way into the kitchen at this time having only put on his shirt and buttoned it a bit and having tossed his hat on his head.

"Breakfast time?" he looked at William, hopeful. Will nodded and watched as Kate repeated her earlier action of sniffing a container before throwing it. Jack dodge it, confused.

She finally seemed happy with whatever she found and crawled out of the cabinet, clutching a container above her head as she did, "Found it!"

"Found what?" Jack asked.

She shrieked, not having heard him before, and spun around. "Jack!"

"Look at that, I'm right here," he pointed to himself, "Thanks for finding me love, I'd be lost without meself."

She giggled and Will rolled his eyes, interrupting the two, "What did you find?"

"Oats," she beamed proudly, uncapping the container again before dumping it into the water. "I'm going to make porridge."

Will groaned, remembering when she'd made him porridge once before and stood up, "I'll make it, Kate. You.."

She glared at him, nearly forcing him back into his seat with her eyes, "I can make porridge, William. Besides, that was four years ago!"

"What happened four years ago?" Jack asked, sitting with a bottle of rum.

"She poisoned me," Will muttered, looking angry.

"What?" Jack looked amused now, biting the cork out of his bottle before taking a sip.

"It was an accident! And I didn't _poison_ you, dear William. You just got sick because apparently the milk was bad," she muttered, "But I'm using water this time so don't you worry."

He looked at her skeptically, "Don't you worry, she says, she wasn't the one who was sick in bed for days," he turned to Jack.

Jack took another sip out of his bottle as he watched the young woman go about the small kitchen, preparing the oats as a maid must have taught her.

Once they were done, she placed three bowls full on the table and sat in-between the two men, smiling broadly. Will glanced at his bowl, poking the oats inside of it before turning to look at Jack who was shoveling it down. He glanced back at Kate and gestured for her to go first. She rolled her eyes before taking a bite and turned to him, "It's fine, William."

When Will finally took a bite of his porridge, Jack had filled up his bowl a second time and Kate was halfway done. She took sips out of Jack's rum bottle every now and then and Will was too preoccupied with observing his food to reprimand her.

"Honestly, mate!" Jack cried out, exasperated, "There's nothing wrong with it. If you don't want to eat it and starve, hand it over and I'll gladly eat it."

Kate giggled from where she was rinsing her bowl out with some of the water in a bigger bowl that she'd gotten out of the barrel of fresh water in the pantry. Jack looked up, "'Luv, don't wash the dishes yet, we've got to get the crew up here."

She nodded and followed him out of the kitchen. Once they were out, Will ate the rest of his bowl and put it where the other dirty dishes were before following them out.

They met Gibbs out on the deck and Katherine smiled at him a bit before Will glanced at the crew before them.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs grinned, "All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot…"

"This is your able bodied crew?" Will looked almost disgusted as Kate held back a giggle. Jack turned to them with a small grimace before walking forward. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs answered for him.

"Mr. Cotton?" Jack turned back to him. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton was silent and Jack grew annoyed. "! Answer the question!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs spoke up again. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

At being told of Cotton's tongue, Jack leaned forward and Cotton opened up his mouth to show him his lack of a tongue. Jack grimaced again, stepping backwards.

"Um," he regained his composure, "Mr. Cotton's parrot…same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked. Kate and Will looked at one another, eyebrows raised. Gibbs stepped in again, "Mostly we figure that means yes."

"Of course it does," Jack spoke confidentially, turning to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're mad," Will answered as Kate grinned.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A sailor spoke up from the end of the line. Jack moved to the voice cautiously before taking off the woman's hat. "Anamaria!"

She slapped him instantly, sending his head around to face the two citizens of Port Royal that had followed him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved," Jack grinned.

After a heated argument between the two, Kate finally stepped in and suggested that they give Anamaria The Interceptor. As they moved their way to the gang plank, Jack caught Kate by the arm.

"Why give her that one?" he whispered, eyes flickering towards the ship.

"Well, if you're so confident that you're going to get the Pearl back," she mused, removing her arm from his grasp, "Why not?" She smirked smugly and made her way up the gang plank to introduce herself to Anamaria. As he saw the grin that Anamaria broke into at whatever Kate had said, he rolled his eyes.

"It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir. And especially now that there are two of them."

"Aye," Jack nodded, "But it'd be far worse luck to have neither of them." He glanced to see them still talking. "As well has have them together. Mr. Gibbs," he turned to his old friend, "Keep Anamaria and Katherine away from eachother as much as possible. Can't 'ave them plotting against the ol' Cap'n, now can we?" he grinned.


	6. Six: Rescuing Elizabeth

**Author's Note: **Another chapter? Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pirates…I really just own this crappy laptop!

* * *

><p>Katherine squealed as she flew backwards from the countertop for a fourth time. As soon as she and Anamaria had gotten onto the ship, their dear Captain had sent them to wash the dishes off in the kitchen.<p>

The girls were each soaked, and Katherine was glad she had changed into her blue shirt and was no longer in her white one, from the water in the basin splashing them.

"Why doesn't he just drop canvas?" Katherine screamed over at the other woman.

Anamaria looked up from where she had fallen by the pantry door, "He's daft, woman!"

After being splashed for at least the tenth time, Katherine threw the bowl into the basin, "To Hell with this," she cried out, wincing as her actions caused her to be splashed with more water. Anamaria laughed at her, holding onto the door handle to keep her balance.

"So what brings you onto Jack's voyage?" she raised an eyebrow as Kate held herself against the counter. The two had talked about non important things for the past ten minutes and Ana was curious as to why Jack had brought the girl aboard.

"He's helping us to save my sister, Elizabeth," she explained.

"And what be in it for Jack?" Ana asked, confused. Jack Sparrow never did a kindness for anyone unless there was something great in it for himself.

"Well he hopes his ship," Kate answered. "Should we go and see what's going on out there?"

Anamaria raised both eyebrows now, "You think that you can handle being out _there_ in this storm, dear? You can't even handle being splashed by dishwater and falling down!"

Kate glared at her playfully, "I can at least _try_." With another glare from Anamaria she pouted and agreed to stay put by the counter top.

When the storm passed the two women made their way out on deck. Anamaria began to help the crew and Kate made sure that Gibbs and Will were okay before making her way up to Jack at the helm. "William said that we're catching up," she announced as she made her way to the Captain who was dripping wet. She held a questioning glance as she saw the water droplets fall from his coat.

He grinned over at her before turning back to the wheel, "Aye." He glanced over at her once more, " 'Luv, why are ye wet? You didn't come out during the storm, did ye?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "But if _someone_ had let me finish washing the dishes up earlier than I wouldn't have been thrown around the kitchen and gotten dishwater all over me."

"Aye," he agreed, "You would have just been thrown around the cabin then." He winced after the more perverse side of him got a mental image of the other meaning of those words, but she didn't say a word. She just nodded curtly and he hoped that she didn't get the other meaning of those words as well.

"_Dead men tell no tales_," Cotton's parrot spoke up and Kate looked off the side of the boat to where the wreckage of numerous others lay. She shuddered involuntarily and Jack frowned a bit. "Ye alright, luv?"

"It's just…" she trailed off, her eyes sad and a bit fearful as she looked out at the graveyard of ships.

"Why donnya go talk to Gibbs, eh? He's always good at cheering people up. Ask him a story about your's truly," he flashed his golden teeth at the girl and she smiled, moving away from him and towards William and Mr. Gibbs.

"-Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs was speaking fondly. Kate furrowed her eyebrows. Who had been Captain of the Black Pearl? Surely not…

"He failed to mention that," Will seemed tense.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs continued on as Kate made her way closer to them. He made eye contact with her so that she knew he had noticed her before going on with his story. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says that everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings." Kate closed her eyes, feeling bad because she already knew that this was the action that had somehow cost Jack his ship.

"That night there was a mutiny," Gibbs added on. Kate gasped, eyes open wide now. "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will spoke as if he'd made a great realization, "So is that the reason for all the," he swayed around like a drunk and made a few silly faces, earning a soft chuckle from his two companions.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will," he looked at him before looking at Kate, "Miss Swann, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst…that pistol start to look real friendly. But Jack? He escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though. Save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will and Kate spoke together.

"Aye," Gibbs finished.

"Wait," Will frowned, "How did Jack get off of the island?"

Jack, who had paid close attention from afar to this entire conversation, and had been sincerely touched at Kate getting upset at his mutiny, paid even closer attention now to see how Gibbs handled this situation.

"Well I'll tell ye," Gibbs grinned. Kate was smiling at the excitement Joshamee Gibbs showed towards his Captain. "He waded out into the shallows and he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, dumb struck.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"Sea turtles?" Kate repeated, either amazed or disbelieving. More or less, it was both combined.

"Aye," he repeated again, "Sea turtles!"

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked cautiously.

Gibbs' face fell a bit as he opened and closed his mouth, searching for an answer deep inside his brain. Kate's face fell a bit, giving into the side of her brain that didn't believe a word of it.

"Human hair," Jack spoke up. Kate jumped a bit and he smirked. She was such a jumpy little lass. He had scared her and Will numerous times in a matter of a couple of days.

"From my back," he finished with a smirk towards Will. Will just looked more confused and Kate looked disgusted. "Let go of the anchor!" he cried out.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew cried back and the boat gradually slowed down before stopping. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"And what about me?" Kate asked following along closely, "You're the one that said I could come along. You didn't bring me all this way to strand me on the boat, did you?"

"Of course not, 'luv," Jack turned to face her and then smiled at her charmingly.

"Good, because I'll have you know I'm an excellent sword fighter. William trained me himself…" she was trying to climb over the edge of the ship and into the boat that William had gotten into. Will made a face at Jack who in turn made a face at Marty, the shortest of the crew before making a hand motion. Marty began to lower the boat down.

"Right. Which is exactly why you'll be staying on the ship," Jack nodded with a smile as he pulled her off the edge of the boat and planted her by Mr. Gibbs. He then went to leave and she gripped his wrist, "What?"

"Well, you're not stranded," he waved his arms around a bit, "Ye got Gibbs! Besides, it's up to you to watch the ship, luv."

"What? No! I refuse to just sit here and wait!" she cried out, running after him as he began to climb over again.

"Well, luv, you're going to have to."

"No!" she cried out again, frustrated.

"Gibbs, keep to the code!" Jack called back as he made his way in the boat that had already descended halfway down the ship with Will inside.

"Aye! The code."

Kate looked up at him, eyes wide, "Mr. Gibbs, what's the code?"

* * *

><p>William frowned as he noticed a skull in the cave as they made their way into it. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"<p>

"Pirates code," Jack kept rowing, "Any man that falls behind, is left behind." He gave Will a pointed look that clearly read _Don't_ fall behind.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you and your friend are well on the way to becoming them. You both sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…She steals money purses and you, mate, are completely obsessed with treasure," he smirked as they both looked down at the gold on the bottom of the river.

"That's not true," Will was insulted, "I am not obsessed with treasure. And I wouldn't let Kate become a pirate. Ever. Her family would murder me."

As they looked in on the gathering, Jack smirked further, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Barbossa stood with Elizabeth in front of a chest. One that Jack knew was filled with cursed Aztec gold save for the final piece around Elizabeth's neck. Will whispered her name softly when he noticed her and Jack's grin grew.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men all cheered at Barbossa's speech and began to talk amongst themselves. Barbossa began to speak again, silencing them, "Punished, we were. The lot of us! Disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," he threw the lid off of the chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself." He ran his hand over it and played with the coins in his hand. He dropped them back into the chest as he spoke, "Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this," he pointed at Elizabeth's neck.

Will scrambled upwards, upsetting some of the treasure, "Jack!" he cried out.

Jack pulled him back down, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last," Barbossa was droning on.

"When's that?" Will snapped, "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack frowned, "Have I ever given ye reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, eh? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the crew shouted back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" he continued on.

"Hers!"

As the pirates continued shouting, Will hit Jack over the head with an oar, allowing him to fall down. "Sorry, Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage."

* * *

><p>(<em>AN: I could have left it here, but I decided to write more because of my absence. Enjoy!)_

As William helped to push Elizabeth up onto the side of the ship a dirty, yet very feminine hand grabbed onto her arm and yanked her up the rest of the way. She stood, confused for a moment, "Oh, not more pirates," she whispered. She locked eyes with the woman that brought her aboard.

This was her sister, she realized, but dressed in such an odd fashion that her and her sister were not accustomed to. Yet, Kate looked perfectly happy.

She was wearing knee high black boots with fitted black pants tucked into them. And her shirt was a blue color and hung off her shoulders. She had a black corset type shirt on over that and a black vest on over that. Everything fit her very well, showing off her curves. Her hair was down in wild curls and she had held her hair back from whipping into her face with a blue bandana tied much like Jack's in her hair.

"Kate!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Oh, Lizbeth, I was so worried about you!" she gushed, engulfing her sister in her own arms, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Pleasure to see you again, Miss Swann," Gibbs spoke up from off to the side. Elizabeth looked over and her eyebrows furrowed together, "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye," he smiled sheepishly and Elizabeth noticed that Kate smiled at him before her face grew dark and she let go of Elizabeth. She turned to Will, "Where is Jack?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as Will wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders, "Jack Sparrow?"

"He fell behind," Will glared over at Kate as if warning her to do something. She took his challenge, stepping forward and smacking him just as the prostitutes and Anamaria had smacked Jack. "And before you say that you don't think you deserved that one," she whispered lowly, "Believe me when I say that you most certainly did."

She stalked off, leaving Elizabeth flabbergasted as Gibbs began to shout orders. As Jack's unofficial first mate, he was now Captain until they were back on land. Then, this boat was all Anamaria's. Will led Elizabeth into a cabin below deck.

"Kate's been here this whole time?" she whispered, eyes wide. "Does our father know?"

"I'm sure he does. Norrington saw us sail off," he whispered, looking for the small cabin he had stayed in.

"What has she been doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, cooking…cleaning…drinking a lot of rum with Jack and Ana," Will rolled his eyes, "She's been a right pain in my arse if I do say so myself. I've felt like I was babysitting this whole time," he joked. Elizabeth smiled.

"So she has been hanging around Jack?"

"Far too much," Will's face grew dark. "Let's clean your hand up," he changed the subject finally finding his cabin.

* * *

><p>"I know how ye feel," Ana smiled sadly at Kate, "And if it makes you feel better, you're not the only one who feels bad about leaving old Jack there," she handed her companion a bottle.<p>

"Well he is quite entertaining," Kate whispered, taking a sip of rum.

Ana chuckled, "Aye, that he is. Even I can't deny that one. And you can't deny the way that you look at him, lass."

Kate looked up at Ana, shocked. "Believe me though," Ana quickly saved herself, "I haven't said a word!"

"Ana!" Gibbs shouted from the other side, "Come take the wheel! Quickly!"

Ana grabbed Kate's wrist and ran over to Gibbs where he moved once her hands were firmly on the wheel.

He then began to shout orders and Kate gasped, seeing the Black Pearl in the light for once. "Beauty, isn't she?" Ana smirked, turning the wheel, "That's why Jack is so keen on getting it back."

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" Gibbs was shouting. Kate saw Elizabeth walking up on deck, confused. "With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we got!"

Elizabeth made her way over to her sister and Anamaria, "What's going on?"

"The Pearl," Ana hissed, "She's gaining on us."

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth protested. She was shocked when she saw her sister helping one of the pirates pull a rope and tie it. She made her way back to Ana and Gibbs, "Well you can tell them that after they've caught us," she told her. She'd drank enough rum with Jack to hear enough stories about the Pearl.

Kate's eyes were going wild, staring about the ship. She turned to Ana, "We're shallow on the draft, aye?"

"Aye."

Elizabeth watched her sister's exchange with the older woman, confused. Had Kate learned these terms while aboard the Interceptor with pirates, or by bothering the naval men back home?

"Well, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she pointed off into the distance.

"Aye!" Gibbs grinned proudly, "We don't have to outrun them. Just long enough."

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" Ana cried out.

"Anything that we can afford to lose," Gibbs added on, "See that it's lost!"

As they all began to throw things off the ship, Kate noticed that the Jolly Roger had been raised. She made her way over to Ana who herself had noticed the oars coming out of the Pearl.

"It was a good plan until now," she said, upset. She had been proud of the girl coming up with such a plan.

Will made his way up to them. "Gibbs! We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Ana sneered.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Will was determined and Ana gave in, nodding to Gibbs.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs shouted. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass. With a will!"

As they loaded the cannons Gibbs noticed the huge flaw in the plan. Especially once someone took his canteen. "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter," he explained. "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side," Kate whispered.

"It certainly does have the element of surprise," Will backed her up. Elizabeth was confused and frustrated. The love of her life and her sister had become sailors (she refused to say pirates) in the time she was gone and held a whole new lingo and air of importance about themselves.

"You're daft, Kate! Both of you are!" Ana cried out, struggling to steer. Kate began to help her from the other side and noticed that her friend was smiling.

Gibbs was smiling as well. And it was when he said, "Daft like Jack!" It was when Kate grinned. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs. Or it's you we'll load into the anchor!"

"Ready?" Kate looked at Ana once the anchor was dropped. "Let go." The both stepped back, eyes wide and locked with each other's as the wheel spun furiously, spinning the ship about. They were ready for this fight as the ships came side to side.


	7. Seven: Jack's Island

**Author's Note: **And another chapter…it's like the end of the world!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pirates.

* * *

><p>"Keep us steady," Will spoke calmly. "Now!"<p>

"Fire all!" Kate screamed out at the ship. The two ships began to exchange cannon fire with one another.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs spoke up.

"It's your turn!" Kate cried out, exasperated.

"Just like Jack," he chuckled. "We need us a devil's dowry."

Anamaria pulled a gun on Elizabeth, "We'll give him her."

"Ana!" Kate cried out.

"She's not what they're after," Will spoke up as Elizabeth clutched at her throat before her eyes went wide. "The medallion!" she cried out. Will ran off to go and search for it below deck.

Soon after the mast fell over due to one of the cannon shots and grappling hooks were sent over. Kate picked up an extra sword lying around and planted herself in front of her sisters as pirates boarded. "You'd best stay right here."

Elizabeth watched, bewildered as the pirates all began to fight, her sister included. She wasn't shocked that Kate knew how to fight, Will had taught her since they had been young. She was however shocked at how good she was.

However, her sister couldn't protect her entirely and so Elizabeth grabbed a gun and tried to shoot at some of the pirates before they got over. When she was out of ammo she began to smack them around the head with the gun. Kate looked up at her sister with a wild grin and noticed a pirate that knocked over another attacking Gibbs. She tilted her head, confused. Who was this? He swung back a second time and landed near the fallen man.

"Jack!" Gibbs cried out. He searched himself and finally pulled out Gibbs' canteen, handing it to him. "Bloody empty, mate."

He then ran off leaving Gibbs to fight another pirate, whom received Gibbs' fist in the face. Kate chuckled, continuing her sword fight.

"Listen girly," the pirate shouted out.

"Girly?" Kate cried out, clashing metal to metal once more.

Elizabeth shouted up to her sister, "They can't die, Kate! Don't feel bad about stabbing them!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Good to know that now," she huffed. She ran the man through before kicking him off of her sword. Jack was standing nearby with amazement in his eyes.

"Jack!" she cried out, rushing forward. She leapt into his arms with a smile on her face. "Oh thank God, you're okay!"

"Miss me, luv?" he chuckled.

"Indescribably," she nodded. He put her down with a handsome grin on his face before glancing over at Elizabeth who was about to be grabbed by a pirate. "I have to go put myself in your sister's good graces, love. Back before you know it."

He made his way over to Elizabeth and grabbed a pirate by the arm before he stabbed Elizabeth. "That's not very nice," he reprimanded the man before Elizabeth elbowed him in the face so hard that he fell backwards off of the ship. Jack pulled her down to talk.

"Where is the medallion?" as she went to slap him, Jack caught her wrist, "Ah, where is dear William?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Will!" She ran about the ship before seeing him under a grate. "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" he shouted back. She tried to move the fallen mast off of the grate before calling for Kate who kicked a man off of the ship. She ran over and tried to help her sister as well. Jack noticed the monkey with the medallion and ran after it while the two sisters tried with all their might to save William.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth cried out. It was at this time that two pirates came up behind the sisters and yanked them up, dragging them backwards. "Will!" Each girl cried. Kate had succeeded to get free by slamming her head backwards into the face of the pirate holding her and she ran back to Will, pushing the mast with as much strength as she could. She hardly budged it an inch when the pirate grabbed her by the hair and yanked her along.

* * *

><p>The crew was tied up against the mast, Gibbs and Elizabeth on each side of Kate. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. Will was stuck and the ship had been filling up with water so quickly that she didn't know if he'd be able to find a way out. Jack noticed the sad look on her face and the fact that her eyes were shut and frowned.<p>

"If any of you so much as thinks the word Parley," Pintel was yelling, "I'll have your guts for garters!"

Elizabeth got out from under the rope and stepped forward just as the Interceptor was blown up. Kate opened her eyes at this and saw the ship aflame. Both girls cried out Will at the same time and while Elizabeth began to attack Barbossa, Kate began to silently cry, hiding her face in Gibbs' shoulder.

"You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth was screaming. Gibbs shut his eyes and leaned his head atop of Katherine's.

"Welcome back, Miss," Barbossa sneered, grabbing a hold of Elizabeth. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now that you return the favor!" He laughed sickeningly as he pushed Elizabeth to his crew and they began to touch her.

Kate shuffled out from under the rope now, there was more slack now that Elizabeth had gotten free of it. She stepped forward with a look of death on her face, "Let her go."

Barbossa turned, eyebrows raised, "And who might you be?"

Jack closed his eyes praying that she didn't say something stupid. Like that she was a Turner child or the governor's daughter. Both statements would get her murdered.

"Who I am is not important," she continued casually, "All that matters is that you let Elizabeth go free."

"And why should I do what ye ask?"

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and smirked knowingly. "Well, if you're not going to listen to me, perhaps you'll listen to somebody else."

"Barbossa!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked to see as Will climbed aboard. He grabbed a pistol and aimed it at the Captain, "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free."

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa motioned for one of the pirates to grab the girl while he dealt with this other idiot.

She was shoved next to Jack and smiled up at him sheepishly as he muttered, "Don't do anything stupid," to himself.

"You can't," Will nodded, holding the gun to his head," but I can.

"Like that," Jack nodded to himself.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, both confused and annoyed.

"No one!" Jack moved forward, "He' no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch," he made the snipping of scissors motion with his fingers once again. Kate rolled her eyes, laughter filling them.

"My name is Will Turner," Will carried on. Kate noticed the disappointed look on Jack's face. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"It's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill," Ragetti cried out, pointing at Will, "Come back to 'aunt us!"

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger..and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!" he cried out again. Kate rolled her eyes as Barbossa nodded, "Aye, we know that. Anything else?"

"And Katherine! She goes free with her!" he shouted.

Barbossa looked confused for a moment, "Who?"

"Me," Kate spoke up proudly, beaming. She had slinked her way over to the group of pirates holding Elizabeth and elbowed one in the stomach, "Oy! It'll do you a lot of good if you unhand her, mate," she grinned devilishly, "I'm the fightin' one in the family," her grin grew as they released her. Elizabeth seemed a bit upset that Kate had picked up the pirate slang so easily.

"And the crew! They are not to be harmed!" Gibbs thanked the Lord when Will said that and Barbossa shouted an agreed before Jack could be thrown into the deal.

"Wait!" Kate cried out, seeing Jack's disappointment, he had been pointing at himself throughout the whole negotiation. "What about Jack?"

"I was thinking about saving him for leverage," Will glared over at Jack.

"Will!" Kate's eyes widened.

The entire crew of the Black Pearl was cheering and waving their swords like mad as Elizabeth stepped out onto the plank. Barbossa was smiling softly to himself.

Elizabeth was shaking, terrified, and Kate was trying to launch herself at the Captain to everyone's amusement. "You _bastard_!" she shrieked, "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"A couple of liars," Barbossa grinned.

Will took his turn at yelling now, "Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore they'd go free!"

"Aye, I did," he grinned, "But it was you who failed to specify when or where." William was gagged before he could protest anymore and Barbossa turned back to the women, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The crew agreed and Barbossa's grin grew. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Kate could see Jack trying to reason with one of the pirates to let him go and all he was getting were sneers. "It'll go well with your black heart," Elizabeth hissed, throwing the dress at him. He pressed it to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm," he laughed throwing it to the crew who all grabbed for it.

"Off you go!" a pirate yelled, "Come on!"

As Elizabeth shakily made her way to the end of the plank, another one cried out that she was taking too long and shook the plank causing her to topple in.

"Elizabeth!" Kate cried out.

"You too, miss. Though, if you want to stay aboard the Pearl, who am I to be taking that honor from ye?" Barbossa smirked. "Bring Jack forward as well."

"You know, Hector, I really rather hoped we were past all of this," Jack spoke as he was dragged up to the plank.

"Oh, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of the last time."

"Aye, I did notice," he frowned.

Kate took a deep breath, "If I stay aboard the Pearl will you let Jack go free at a Port?" she looked up at Barbossa.

"But what about your sister, missy?" he snickered. "Perhaps Jack'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it. Let's go," he took out his sword and held it to Kate's throat who didn't even blink at it. She stepped backwards one step.

"You know, last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack spoke up, prolonging Kate's jump.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," he grabbed it once a pirate brought it up.

"Seeing as there's three of us…a gentleman would give us at least a pair of pistols." Jack suggested. Barbossa shook his head, "It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot one of the ladies while you and the other starve to death. Now, missy, it's your turn. Jump!"

Kate sighed and finally made her way to the end of the plank before diving in. She heard something hit the water after her and then once more. She surfaced to see Jack holding his pistol and swimming towards shore.

Once on land, he sighed, dropping the pistol and shaking the bonds around his wrists free, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Kate frowned and took off her boots, tipping them upside down so that the water came out of them. Jack copied her and took off his vest as well so it could dry, hanging it on a tree. Kate did the same thing with her own vest, but left her corset on.

Jack began to walk away, further into the island. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" she called out. "So we can escape in the same way you did then?"

"To what point and purpose young missy?" he spoke as he walked oddly. Not as if he never walked normally, or anything. "The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…unlikely, then young Mr. Turner will be dead before you can reach him."

He knocked on a tree trunk before taking four steps forward. He jumped up and down a few times as Elizabeth tried again, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without ever even firing a shot. Are you the pirate that we've read about or not?" When he didn't answer, Elizabeth sighed.

"Jack," Kate whispered, "How _did_ you escape last time?"

He sighed, feeling bad that he had to confess this to his favored of the two siblings, "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright. Last time," he opened a secret cellar door before going down the stairs, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things though, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" he climbed back out with three bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days on a beach drinking rum?" Elizabeth shouted.

He smirked, handing her a bottle, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He walked off, leaving her to scoff. Kate followed him closely taking the other bottle out of his arms.

Soon, the two sat next to each other drinking rum like it was water. Kate had gotten her practice of handling rum aboard the Interceptor with Anamaria in the kitchen. She glanced over as Elizabeth took a sip and winced.

"I knew the sea turtles were a load of rubbish, Jack," she smirked, taking a swig of rum.

He grinned, "Aye, but Gibbs does tell a good story."

Kate giggled, leaning her head back to swallow a bit more rum. Elizabeth frowned at the sight. Where had things gone all wrong? Kate wasn't supposed to be completely fine drinking rum with a pirate. And Elizabeth didn't even know when her sister had begun to drink. She took another sip, trying to forget how bad the rum tasted.

Later that night Jack and Kate danced around the fire laughing and singing, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Kate giggled, trying to yank Elizabeth upwards, "Come on, Lizzie."

She was only halfway done with her first bottle of rum and Jack and Kate were beginning their third. She shook her head with a small smile and Jack pulled her away from Elizabeth and continued their sing along.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack cried out. "Really bad eggs! Ooh!" he fell down. Kate giggled, sitting down next to him, "When I get the pearl back, luv, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And I hope I'll get the proper credit of course," Kate smiled.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

"And," Kate continued on, "You'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean," Jack answered.

"The entire _world_," Kate added with a hiccup.

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails…that's what a ship _needs_, but what a ship is? What the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

Kate's eyes lit up at his little speech and Elizabeth scoffed to herself from off to the side. Was her sister really buying this?

"Oh, Jack," she whispered. "It must have been terrible for you to have been trapped here. Even if it was only for a few days."

"Oh yes," Jack licked his lips, nervous to approach his drunken friend, but he put his arm around her shoulders none the less. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as Kate leaned into him. Elizabeth scowled. Honestly, Jack Sparrow was just a rum soaked pirate. "But the scenery is much better and I must say the company has improved," he leaned a bit closer to her.

"Oh, Jack," Kate replied, sheepishly as her cheeks turned pink. She leaned up a bit, not realizing how close their mouths were.

"You know," Elizabeth spoke up after seeing her sister make goo goo eyes at the pirate, "I don't think I've had enough rum to allow you to talk to my sister in such a way."

Jack grinned, pulling his arm away from Kate as she leaned into him a bit more. She fell at his sudden movement and groaned, looking up as he curled his mustache.

"I know exactly what you mean," he smiled.

Kate used his arm and shoulder to climb back into a sitting position and sighed heavily once she was situated.

"To freedom?" Kate smiled, holding her bottle up. Jack nodded in agreement, downing his bottle as he leaned backwards before finally falling flat on his back and passing out. Kate huffed, looking at Elizabeth.

"What'd you interrupt us for?"

"One," Elizabeth snapped, "You were about to kiss a womanizing rum soaked pirate who would have broken your heart. Two, you're drunk! Since when do you even drink? Since when do you fancy Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain!" Kate cried out, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain?" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Of what ship? Hm? If he was Captain would we be here? No! I'm trying to act like your sister, Kate. I'm not going to encourage any of your ideas and delusions."

Kate nearly threw her rum bottle at Elizabeth, but realizing that it was a bad idea and a waste of rum, she copied her Captain and drank until she passed out.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Bloody pirates!"


	8. Eight: Jack's Escape

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pirates.

* * *

><p>"Shhh," Ragetti whispered. "Someone's comin'."<p>

The footsteps coming down the steps to where the crew of the late Barbossa and Jack were being held were light, nearly dainty. And they were slow, almost agonizingly so.

Jack chalked it up to Elizabeth trying to apologize to him again. Kate hadn't been down to see him since he'd been locked down there. She had probably been too busy with the boy fawning over her earlier. He thought back to the kiss he'd shared with her and then frowned, he hated women.

"Jack?" her voice was light. He looked up from his cell. He had scored a single one like last time, Barbossa's old crew had been separated into two cells of their own. He tilted his head back, confused, "Miss Swann."

She frowned, wrapping her tiny hands around the bars of the cell as she leaned forward, "Jack," her voice was heavy with conflicting emotions. Why had he called her Miss Swann? Hadn't they gotten past their formalities?

"So," he stood up and wobbled for a moment before regaining his balance, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Jack," she repeated his name once again, this time her voice cracking, and he met her eyes. They were wide with confusion and it looked as if she had been crying. He cursed himself for caring, but he moved towards her, getting as close as the bars would allow.

"Where have you been, 'luv?" he whispered, wrapping his own hands around the bars, atop of where hers were placed.

"Norrington hasn't allowed me out of the cabin he shoved me into," she spat out venomously, "They're all drinking with the supposed good news. That's how I got out now."

"What good news?" Jack frowned once more.

"We'll be back in Port Royal by nightfall," she whispered out, a tear falling from her eye.

"And by tomorrow afternoon, I'll be the late Captain Jack Sparrow," he added onto her sentence. She nodded and moved her face closer to him, "Jack, I couldn't just sit up there. Even Will…he thinks it's so wrong. My father has been writing documents up all night and I've been trying to convince him for the past half hour to grant you clemency as well. No one will listen to me."

" 'Luv, it's okay. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I'll get out of it somehow," he moved one of his hands to cup her face and rubbed his rough thumb over her smooth cheek. "I'll get out of it somehow."

"But what if you don't, Jack?"

He stopped rubbing her face immediately and his mouth fell open for a moment. What if he _didn't _get out this time? After all, the guards of Port Royal were certainly keen to his trickery by now. After a moment of silence he calmed himself down. If he could escape Cutler Beckett, he could easily escape James Norrington. Right?

"I will," he repeated with a small smile. "Now, 'luv, you'd better run back upstairs before the Commodore and your admirer are missing you."

She scrunched her nose up. "It's funny really," her voice was light again, "Lizzie can't stand James and I can't stand his cousin, yet they keep thinking that they should just try harder," she smiled softly, "But in actuality, we would rather them just go away."

"The one that fancies you-"

"Is the Commodore's cousin," she nodded with a sad look in her eye.

Jack nodded. Surely now that Elizabeth had agreed to marry the Commodore, Kate would be expected to marry or at least court his cousin. He frowned inwardly, wondering if there was anyway that he could remedy the situation. He could take her away if he ever got free, but did he really want the lass around that much? He knew he was going a bit soft, but this was ridiculous. He shook the thought from his head. She could marry the Commodore's cousin, and that would remove temptation from his path.

"I will save you, Jack," she whispered. She glanced up at a noise above deck before turning to face him again, "I promise you that."

He smiled forcefully, the lass had too good of a heart in her. She quickly leaned in and pecked the side of his face before scurrying up the stairs.

"Oy," Pintel cried out. Jack looked over at him, confused. " 'ow did you get on that one's good side?"

Jack smirked, "I don't know, mate. She just likes me, I guess."

"She's off her bloody rocker then, yeah?"

Jack's smirk grew, "Must be."

* * *

><p>"Katherine, you have to go," her father was calling from outside of the room. Kate hadn't left her bed since they'd arrived in Port Royal in the morning. The gallows had been fixed since being blown up by the Pearl on it's first appearance in Port Royal and Jack was due to be hung in an hour.<p>

"No," she cried out weakly. Her face was buried into her pillow and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Her father sighed, pushing the door open. She merely glanced at him from the corner of her eye, before turning her gaze off to the window.

"You _have_ to go. It's for your own good. To show you what happens to pirates and those who engage in piracy." He sat on the edge of her bed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's to -"

"Scare me straight so that I don't ever engage in piracy again, by killing another human," she glanced up at her father. "Right?"

He gulped, "Yes, Katherine. That's right. Please? Let the maids in, stop throwing things at them. Elizabeth's almost dressed."

"I can get dressed by myself-"

"The maids will do it faster," he spoke quickly, stepping up. "Be downstairs in a half an hour or less."

Kate sighed, but allowed two of the maids inside her room to help her dress. She was downstairs in about twenty minutes. Again, her dress matched Elizabeth's, where as Elizabeth's was a beige and gold and Kate's was a blue and white mix. She glanced up from where she stood with her family and Norrington to where Jack was standing at the gallows. His hands were bound in front of him in rope, not irons, because they knew he could get away easily in the latter. His hat and coat were gone, and he looked miserable as he stared at the ground, the executioner standing perfectly still as the Official began to read the proclamation for Jack's death.

"Jack Sparrow," he spoke up, "Be it known that you have-"

Kate scoffed, _Captain_, she thought, _Jack must be fuming now._ And she could in fact see him mouthing the word _Captain_ to himself. She smiled softly.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown," the Official continued on. Kate frowned, realizing she'd missed a few words in-between. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling," he began to list off Jack's crimes.

"This is wrong," Kate turned to her sister who had spoken up.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," her father sympathized for a moment before regaining his hardened persona, "As are we all."

Kate frowned. Surely Jack had a plan out of this right?

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England," the Official read on. Kate scrunched her eyebrows together and had to bite her tongue from smiling when Jack smiled and turned to the executioner grinning before turning back to face the crowd.

"Sailing under false colors," the Official continued on again, "Arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness." Kate saw someone walking around in the crowd with a large feather on their hat. She squinted. Was that? "And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

The feather made it's way to the Swann's and Norrington and Kate realized she had been correct as Will smiled, "Governor Swann, Commodore. Kate," he then turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth…I should have told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you." He then walked away.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide and their father was freaking out, moving his mouth, but not speaking. Even James looked amazed. Kate grinned, "I told you!" She looked up and saw the noose being put around Jack's neck and frowned instantly, before glancing at Will who was walking through the crowd. What was he doing?

She looked up and noticed Cotton's parrot nearby. She nudged Elizabeth and nodded her head towards it. Elizabeth nodded, understanding. "I can't breathe," she whispered out as her father and Norrington glanced at her. Kate snuck off just as she fell.

The drums began to sound and Kate glanced over her shoulder to see James and her father trying to help Elizabeth.

"Move!" Kate turned back to look at Will as she became stuck in the middle of the crowd and as Jack fell through, Will threw his sword which stuck in the wood and became a foothold for Jack. Will began to fight his way to the gallows and Kate tried to slink over there as well.

As Will ran up the steps to the gallows, Kate followed after him. He began to fight the executioner and Kate found a sword laying nearby. She snatched it up and swung it, cutting the rope around Jack's neck down. She heard a thud as he fell. He used the sword to cut his hands free and as he ran out from under the gallows, Will did a flip off of the platform. They ran together, holding the rope from the noose and tripping the marines.

Kate ran down the stairs and followed after them, jumping over the fallen marines as she went. When she caught up with them, they had been surrounded so she stood with her father and Elizabeth.

James glanced at Jack, "When we returned to Port Royal I thought we would have to endure some type of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from the two of you," he glanced at Kate and then Will.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate," the governor spoke to Will, ignoring his youngest daughter until she spoke up, speaking in unison with the blacksmith, "And a good man!"

Jack pointed to himself, proudly. He mouthed, _Good man. That's me. _And Will spoke up, "If all that I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Kate set her jaw and stepped forward before standing with her friend, "It will be that he has earned three pairs of boots," she spoke up, "I wish my conscience to be clear as well."

Will smiled and grasped her hand, squeezing it. He knew that Kate's father wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

"Lower your weapons," Governor Swann begged, "Please, for goodness sakes, put them down!" The weapons were lowered and Norrington sneered, "The two of you forget your places."

"Our place is right here," Kate spoke up confidentially, "Between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Elizabeth made her way over and stood next to Will. Kate smiled over at her when she noticed that Will held his sister's hand as well as her own.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" James asked, saddened.

"It is," Elizabeth nodded.

Jack finally noticed Cotton's parrot and understood the point of Will's action. He was going to escape! "Well," he spoke calmly, stepping up, "I'm actually feeling rather good about this," he made his way over to the governor, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Governor Swann stepped back, disgusted that Jack was so close to him. Then, Jack went over to James, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." He moved over to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us darling, I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked confused, moving her eyebrows together as he continued on, "You see, I've got this other lass," he frowned, before turning to Kate.

He didn't say anything, but just put one arm around her waist and one supporting her back, the hand resting on the back of her neck as he dipped her down and kissed her forcefully. She let out a little cry of surprise and heard the gasps from her family and the marines. He raised her up slowly and moved his mouth from her lips to her ears, "I'll be back for you," he whispered, making up his mind from the debate the night before. He then began to move backwards to the ledge.

"Oh and Will," he grinned, "Nice hat." As he walked backwards, grinning, he spoke, "You will always remember this as the day that you almost-"

He tripped backwards over the ledge and flew down. Kate gasped, moving to the ledge to see him land perfectly and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the Pearl coming to get him.

She turned back to face everyone. Gillette, who was fuming mad and his face red, glanced at Norrington, trying to figure out his orders. Norrington, who was completely out of it at this point just stared.

"Perhaps," Weatherby Swann spoke up, "That on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington nodded, still dumbfounded, before turning to Elizabeth and Will, "Mr. Turner," he spoke up moving forward. Will began to move towards him but Elizabeth pulled him back.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," he looked down.

"This is a beautiful sword," Norrington began to speak. Kate turned away and glanced at the direction of the Pearl again, sighing. She could see Jack making his way onto the ship now and smiled to herself. When she looked back over at the new couple, they were kissing.

She began to hum to herself, turning back once more to the sea, the song they'd sung on the island making it's way into her head. And for a moment, she wondered if Jack would remember it as well.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs," she almost whispered to herself, smiling softly. That had been Jack's favorite part.

And at the helm of the Black Pearl, Jack stood with a smirk on his face, "And really bad eggs," he smirked wider, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."


	9. Nine: A Wedding Interrupted

_**Author's Note: Here is POTC: Dead Man's Chest!**_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pirates.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's alright, Will?" Elizabeth glanced over at the girl by the window. They'd been in the sitting room all morning planning wedding details. Will was just there to smile and pretend that he really cared about the details in the silverware. Kate was the one who was <em>supposed<em> to be helping her sister. However, all morning she had been staring out of the window with a goofy smile on her face.

He simply shrugged. Not much was known about Kate anymore. She disappeared for hours on end. Sometimes, she disappeared with William to practice sword fighting and other times she was off with Lieutenant Gillette, which Elizabeth was confused about. Kate didn't like Gillette but she would allow him to court her some days. She claimed that they were just simply friends and she had no romantic interest in him, though.

There was however an hour or so break in most days where Kate was missing. It was only the nice days that she was gone though. And she always came back with a goofier smile on her face than when she had left.

She stood up abruptly swinging her hands back and forth. Elizabeth looked up, confused.

"Well, if you and William no longer need me I will be on my way," she began to make her way out of the sitting room and Elizabeth's mouth fell open.

"But we do still need you! We haven't even picked out which napkin best matches the color scheme!"

But it was too late and the door slammed shut. Elizabeth's face fell before she turned to Will, "What do we do with her? I've been trying to get her involved in the wedding, Will. Anything to get her mind off of him, but she just goes off alone-"

"Elizabeth," he interrupted, "Have you ever thought that perhaps she doesn't want to help plan the wedding? She has feelings for Jack, you know," he paused. This was the most he had spoken all day. As he licked his lips he sighed, "Maybe the wedding makes her miss him. And she seems so much happier when she's out of the house. Whatever she's doing is working for her, Elizabeth. I know you worry about her, I worry about her, too. She's my best friend."

"She's my sister," Elizabeth spoke, ignorant of Will's sympathy, "I just want to protect her."

Will nearly rolled his eyes, sighing, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"You know if anyone else found you here they would tell you how highly improper it is for a woman of your stature to be like this," a nearly regal voice spoke up.<p>

Kate glanced up, over her shoulder with a smile, "And you are not a person that would state such a fact?"

She was sitting on the beach clad in one of her more simpler dresses. Her feet were pointed towards the water and her shoes and stockings were long gone, discarded next to her. She had some of her skirt pulled up, so that it wouldn't get wet when the tide came in, but so that her feet would.

Commodore James Norrington stood behind her with a small smile, before sighing and sitting down next to her, "Today, I am not."

"James," she spoke cautiously. There was something different about him. Any other day he'd found her here, he had told her to go home and stayed until she had done so. She used to go swimming out in the water until he found her one day. Now, she just settled for sitting by the shore line.

"Yes, Miss Swann?"

"Please, James. Must I keep telling you to call me Kate?" she smiled softly, sadly. She could tell that the Commodore was upset. "What's wrong?"

"I have resigned my post as Commodore."

She gasped, "What? But James- you, you love being the Commodore! You and Gillette have only just returned last month!

"I couldn't catch him," he glanced out to the sea. James didn't need to tell Katherine whom he was talking about, he knew that she knew exactly who he meant. He had seen her sitting on the beach, far enough away from the docks that she wouldn't be bothered by the marines that were left in Port Royal. He knew that she was waiting for him. That pirate. That…Jack Sparrow. The _Captain_ of the Black Pearl. He had whispered something into Kate's ear before plummeting off the edge of the Fort and swimming to his ship. James didn't know what it was, but it kept Kate sitting on the beach day after day.

"James," she whispered. Kate knew the story well. James had chased Jack into a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli and in turn he had lost the Dauntless and a good lot of his crew. "You can't blame yourself." It felt awkward for her to console the man of which whom her sister had been falsely engaged to and had lost a pirate, _her_ pirate, due to the actions of his former fiancée's new flame.

"I can," he answered her, his voice faltering, "I was a fool to let him go, too blinded by my own emotions. And when I wanted to catch him, I wanted to prove to myself…to everyone…it was all a matter of pride." He laughed softly, shaking his head. Kate put a hand on his shoulder, soothing him. "I tried to continue on, Kate. Really, I have. But at night, I think of the men I lost at sea and how it was my fault. I don't belong here any longer. I'm leaving tonight, I've bartered passage off of a ship leaving."

Kate frowned. Though she had never liked Norrington, and he had never liked her, she assumed that her newfound friendship with Gillette had caused the two to deal with each other, in away.

"Where will you go?" she whispered, glancing at the sea as the sky began to change colors. Another day gone by without Jack keeping his word.

"Tortuga," he snorted. "I feel it's fitting for a person such as myself. I can't catch a pirate, so I should surround myself with them."

"It's only going to be a painful reminder, James."

"Perhaps it is what I need," he nodded. He glanced down at the younger girl. If Gillette and her ever did court properly and end up married, he almost envied his cousin. She was a beautiful girl for being so young. He noticed the saddened look in her eye. "Now that I've told you something," he nudged her, "You tell me. What is it that Sparrow said to you up at the Fort. Surely it is why you stay down here before the sunset."

"He told me he'd come back for me," she whispered. She locked eyes with him for a moment before looking away and going to stand up, "It's stupid, I know. Jack Sparrow is a womanizer and a bloody scoundrel," she stood fully to her feet and brushed herself off. As she grabbed her stockings and shoes and made to walk away, James stood up and grabbed her wrist gently.

"But you still have enough faith in him for you to wait here every day," he continued on. "Why?"

"I don't know," she smiled sadly, "And I don't know why, but I have faith in you, James. I know that you will redeem yourself somehow in this life." She stepped forward, "I'm sorry for however rude I have been to you in the past. And I'm sorry for everything between you and my sister. I wish you luck, James. Be careful in Tortuga, it's a bloody mess." She smiled gently and he let go of her, watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, I cannot believe you are to be married today," Kate was brushing her sister's hair through. The wedding was in four hours and they had no time to waste.<p>

"On the one bloody day that it rains in the bloody Caribbean!" the eldest sister cried out. Katherine sighed, tugging the brush once more, "Well at least the man you loves is here, Elizabeth," she pursed her lips before handing her sister her brush back. She bent down slightly. "I love you Elizabeth, the maids are going to go off their rocker if I don't let them in however," she kissed her sister on the cheek and left the room quickly. Soon after she left, the maids stormed in and began to re-brush the eldest sister's hair and began to pin it up into painful curls.

As Katherine's own maid helped her into her bridesmaid dress, she frowned at the color. Yellow. How dreadfully cheerful. It was Lizzie's favorite color. And Kate's? Blue, like the sea, of course. After she was all strapped in, it was time for her hair to be shoved into just as painful a position as Elizabeth's to curl a bit more and while it curled, the maid applied Kate's makeup for her.

Kate sighed, glancing at the mirror after her hair had set. The maid was taking the pins out and tight curls bounced all around Kate's face. She was just about to remove the last one, she'd forgotten it and it was at the left side of her head, by the nape of her neck, hidden by the rest of her hair, when the door burst open.

"Nathaniel!" she gasped, turning around in her chair, "I could have been terribly indecent for all you know!"

"The East India Trading Company has dropped anchor at the docks," he gulped, flustered. "And they've come with an army of sorts. I fear that you and your sister aren't safe. Please, Kate, follow me." He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her down the hall.

"Wait! Nathaniel," she struggled against him, "Elizabeth!"

"Your father said that she wasn't here!" he cried out, "He told me that you _were_! We have to go, Lieutenant Rhodes told me that they already got to the blacksmith."

"Will," she gasped, pausing. Her pause allowed Gillette to tug her even further along. He shoved her into the carriage that he'd gotten there in and followed suit, signaling the driver to go.

"Where are we going?" she whispered. Her eyes darted up to the horses racing to the fort in the rain. _Elizabeth_, her eyes watered.

"To the docks. I'm going to put you on a merchant ship before it leaves."

"Nathaniel," she protested, "My sister-"

He merely pursed his lips and turned away from her. Suddenly the carriage stopped and it threw Kate from her seat. She squeaked, remaining on the floor as the carriage door opened. A man in a red coat that she did not recognize grinned evilly, "Katherine Swann?"

"No, she's merely a wealthy citizen-"

"Yes," she interrupted Gillette, she didn't want him to be punished for lying. He was after all, her closest friend now that Elizabeth had taken Will away from her in a sense.

"You're wanted up at the fort," he grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the carriage, throwing her into his own. Gillette began to shout, "Let go of her!"

"You're going to be wanted up there, too, mate," he nodded his head at the carriage and Gillette nodded, switching into the other one. The ride up to Fort Charles was silent and Kate stared out the window at the rain.

"This wouldn't have happened to you if he hadn't lied," Gillette whispered.

"What's done is done, Lieutenant," she spoke back. She tried to seem as short as possible with him so that the man driving the carriage wouldn't overhear anything important. She smiled at him softly before wiping it off her face.

"All I'm saying is-" The carriage stopped abruptly again, however this time it was Gillette that flew off of his seat and onto the floor. The door opened, "Out."

Kate was escorted up to the fort by two soldiers who had stated they were serving under Lord Beckett. She sighed as she was shoved through the crowd of soldiers. In the middle was her father, looking quite upset as he held a piece of paper. Elizabeth and Will were being separated, William looking rather dashing in his wedding day attire and already shackled, as Elizabeth looked radiant in her wedding gown as they put shackles on her own wrists.

"Found the other Swann," the soldier holding Kate's arm spoke up, "Was riding to the docks in a carriage, as it were."

Kate was shoved forward and the petite man smiled, "Well, well. Good afternoon, Miss Swann. I do believe I have a warrant for her arrest as well, but I cannot be bothered to search for it as it were. Arrest her now, I'll find it later." As Kate was put in her own pair of shackles, her father stepped forward, but kept his mouth shut. "I also have a warrant for a James Warrington, is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizaabeth cried out.

"What is going on?" Kate looked around wildly, "And what does James have to do with any of this? He resigned months ago."

"I don't believe that is the answer to the question I asked," Beckett glared.

Will took his moment to speak up, "Lord Beckett! In the category of questions unanswered…"

Kate interrupted him at this time, her voice just as strong, "We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what it is that we are charged with!"

Beckett smirked at her, _pretty_, he mused in his head. He then glanced at her father as he began to read the warrant he held in his hands. "The charge," Governor Swann paused, "Is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death. For which the punish-" he stopped.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett finished for him. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_," Kate spoke up at the same time as her sister and Will. She finished the rest off by herself, _"Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett repeated with a smile, "Yes, I thought that you would."

* * *

><p>The deck of the Pearl was empty. Save for Gibbs who was stumbling around drunk. "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," he took a swig from his own bottle, "Drink and the devil have done for the rest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Hahaha!" he laughed. He then paused, as if the very superstitious bone of him could feel that something was not right and he looked up as birds began to fly over head. He gulped, going to find another crew mate.<p>

A coffin in the middle of the ocean bobbed up and down gently. A crow from the flock of birds above landed on it and as it began to peck at it, it was blasted from within the coffin. A pistol emerged through the hole and began to look around like a periscope before it retreated back inside. Then, Jack Sparrow emerged from the coffin.

He dug around inside and pulled out his hat before proudly placing it atop his head. He then dug around some more, "Sorry mate." He frowned as he tugged off his riding companion's skeletal leg. "Mind if we take a little side trip? I didn't think so," and he used the leg to row the coffin to the Pearl.

When Gibbs reached out a hand to help his Captain board the ship, he was handed a skeleton's leg. He frowned, but looked up as Jack climbed on deck.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs spoke up as Cotton came over, Parrot on his shoulder and all, and put the Captain's coat on for him.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack shrugged it off, moving about deck. Gibbs handed the leg off to Cotton and followed Jack.

There were so many men above deck now that Anamaria had gotten her own ship. And Jack couldn't help but think of the girl in Port Royal every time a woman was mentioned. Part of this venture he was on now was technically, in a sense to him at least, for her. He did have to protect himself for the near future and if anything should happen to him, he knew she would be upset. And the eunuch. What would the eunuch do without him?

"So you got what you went in for, then," Gibbs continued on.

"Mmm-hmm," Jack pulled out a piece of cloth from his inner vest pocket and waved it around proudly.

"Captain," Gibbs paused, "The crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped and reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

One of the new crew spoke up, Leech, Jack had called him. He was always sucking about, Jack said. Whatever that meant. "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic."

Marty, the shorter man of the crew yelled as well, "And the hurricane!" The crew all yelled 'aye' in unison and Gibbs frowned.

"All in all," Gibbs spoke up, "It seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"Shiny?" Jack frowned.

"Aye, shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling then?" Jack's frown grew. If Kate were here, she would be fine with whatever ventures Jack yearned to go on. "That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

Cotton's bird squawked, "Walk the plank!"

Jack spun around immediately, his pistol aimed at the bird, "What did the bird say?"

"Do not blame the bird," the new member spoke, "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Jack, the monkey, which Jack, the captain, despised, jumped down from out of nowhere and grabbed the cloth. He began to run away and Jack sighed, shooting him. Nothing happened to the monkey seeing as how he had one of the Aztec coins hidden in his little vest. He'd jumped onto the Pearl when they'd gone back to get treasure. However, that was when they discovered all the treasure had gone.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs frowned as the monkey dropped the cloth and ran away.

"Does me," Jack shrugged as Marty picked the cloth up to reveal the drawing on it.

"It's a key," he frowned.

"No, much more better," Jack grinned and ran over, taking the cloth. "It is a drawing of a key," he paused, "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys, unlock things?" The new member spoke up.

"And whatever this key unlocks," Gibbs grinned, "Inside there's something valuable…so we're setting out to find whatever it is that this key unlocks!" He grinned even wider, proud of himself for figuring out his captain's riddle. Or so he thought.

"No," Jack turned to him and Gibbs frowned. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

Gibbs paused, pondering, "So we're going after this key then?" He finally picked a response.

Jack frowned, "You're not making any sense at all, mate. Any more questions?"

"So," Jack's head snapped to Marty, "Do we have a heading?"

"Ah, a heading," he opened the compass. He frowned as it pointed one way. He knew where it was pointing. Port Royal. He closed his eyes and begged it to find the key. The compass spun around and Jack moved his finger in a circle. He pointed one way, "Set sail in a general," he pointed the other way, "That way direction."

Gibbs frowned as the compass snapped shut, "Captain?"

"Come on," Jack pocketed his compass, "Snap to and make sail, you know how this works." He moved off deck to find some rum.

"I be noticin' lately that the Cap'n seems to be acting a bit strange," Marty paused, "Er."

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed," Gibbs nodded, "And mark my words…what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**:**_ So what did you think? Let me know!


	10. Ten: Beckett's Deal

_**Author's Note:**_ I would like to thank everyone that reads and reviews/subscribes. You're the _best_! **ALSO**, please check out this story. It's called: _**The Secret: REVISED EDITION** and it's written by **Evangeline Crystal**_**.** It's a lot different from any other Pirates story I've ever read and I love it!**  
><strong>

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pirates. *sad face*

* * *

><p>Katherine and Elizabeth were thrown into the same cell and Will was thrown into his own next to them. Kate picked the pin out of her hair and began to shove it into the locks of her shackles, finally getting one wrist unlocked. She spent nearly ten minutes on the other wrist before helping her sister out of hers. She passed the pin to Will through the bars and he got out of his own as well. The three sat there in silence.<p>

They were held overnight. Kate cuddled up to her older sister in shock. Though James Norrington would have loved to have thrown Kate into a cell from time to time, he never did. And Kate couldn't help but think about how the last time she spent the night in the jail, she was outside of a cell on a bench, talking to Jack -Captain, Jack Sparrow.

The next morning, Will was pulled upstairs. The two siblings were frantic, pondering over why Beckett wanted him up there. It was about an hour before another guard was pulling Kate out of the cell and up the stairs. She struggled the whole way. He hadn't even noticed that her shackles were missing as she kept her hands together, out in front of her, as if they were still confined. She was pulled into a room by two guards and stood before Lord Cutler Beckett. With a quick glance around the room, she noticed William sitting in a corner.

"Ah, Miss Swann," Beckett smiled, stepping over. He frowned, "Where are your shackles?"

"I removed them," she blinked. "They were unnecessary to keep on in the cell, Lord Beckett. You might want to remind your men of that the next time they capture someone."

He was a bit startled at her response, but covered up his shock. "Jack Sparrow teach you how to remove shackles, then?"

"No," she frowned, glancing over at Will, "It was simple to figure out. Is this why I was brought up here? To be questioned about Jack?"

Beckett smiled, "No, I have a proposition for you. I need William to go on a little mission as it were. To retrieve something from your mutual friend."

"I told you before," Will spoke up, standing from his seat, "Jack Sparrow is more of an acquaintance than a friend."

"And I'm up here, why?" Kate turned her glance to Beckett once more.

"Well, William said that on his last journey involving Sparrow, you were there. And that you are the one Jack trusts the most out of the three of you," he sighed. It was a pity really to allow this girl to go off with the blacksmith. She was pretty. "He has convinced me to allow you to go with him."

"And what do I get on my return? My freedom?" she scoffed, "If I go with William I want any and all charges against Elizabeth dropped. She did nothing to help Jack," _Except fake fainting,_ she thought. "It was all William and I, that's how it was documented in the report. Elizabeth was kidnapped once already this year, she doesn't need to be walking to the gallows as well."

Beckett nodded, "Agreed. But until you and William arrive back with the trinket I need, she will stay in her cell."

Kate looked over at Will who nodded. It was the best deal they could argue. Kate nodded, "Agreed. What trinket do you desire?"

"His compass," Beckett smirked. Kate frowned. Jack's compass? But it was broken, was it not? She just merely nodded, her eyes glancing around the room. They lay still on the fire, narrowing to determine what was inside of it.

She gasped slightly, stepping back. In the fire was a brand in the shape of a 'P'. She glanced back up at Beckett, mouth open and eyes wide, "You, you're the one who branded Jack?" Will stepped forward and grabbed Kate's forearm. He whispered a 'leave it' to her.

"Yes," Beckett blinked. "I was. And when you return with the compass, Mr. Sparrow will be a free man, as I have explained to Mr. Turner. That mark will mean nothing anymore."

"Perhaps not to you," she whispered. "Even if Jack did take your deal, that mark will be there for the rest of his life. It will always be there."

Beckett's eyes narrowed at her as Will tried to pull her towards the door, telling Beckett they would be on their way shortly. "Wait," he held his hand up and stepped forward, "You care for him."

"She's a very compassionate person," Will explained as Kate continued glaring daggers at Beckett. They first stopped at the governor's household to inform him of what was going on. They knew that Beckett's guards would probably be right pains in the arse if they saw Kate and Will trying to visit Elizabeth and they were going to beg the governor to go with them to the jail. Along the way, Will had reprimanded her. "Are you crazy?" he asked his friend, "Don't let Beckett know how you feel about Jack! He could use that against any one of us!"

She shrugged and made her way up into her room while Will explained the situation for her father. Kate closed her door and began undressing immediately, throwing her dress onto the bed and leaving her layers on the ground. She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and threw all of the clothes out of it before hitting the false bottom she'd had Will fashion for her. She then pulled out her prized possessions.

She pulled on a pair of black breeches that William had when he was younger that fit her perfectly. He'd given them to her for sword fighting years ago. The next item she pulled out was a plain, white, off the shoulder blouse that she put on quickly before finding a black leather corset that went around her waist with gold stitching on the front of it in the secret compartment as well. She tied it quickly and found the other item of clothing she had hidden. It was a waist coat that Will had found and gotten her as a gift. He knew that Kate was set on going away with Jack and decided that if she was going off with pirates again, she needed to look the part. It was a plain black waist coat that flared gorgeously in the back as most did and it had a gold stitching on the front. She placed it on the bed for now. She yanked up a pair of knee high, black leather boots as well and searched in her drawer for the rest of the things.

Kate then tied a belt around her waist and shoved a pistol into it. It was one of the ones she'd gotten the last time around and she had kept it hidden for awhile. A small pouch filled with extra gun powder was tied onto the belt and next to it she tied a pouch with money. She pulled the waist coat on and then pulled out a few more things. When she was finally done she had a sword sheathed on the left side of her body so she could pull it out with her right, dominant hand, and her coat, which was a dark blue and form fitting was atop of that. She tied her hair into a braid behind her head and secured it with a piece of dark blue cloth. She ran downstairs to meet Will.

Her father gasped at her appearance. Every inch of his youngest daughter screamed pirate. Even Will looked shocked. Though he had given her much of her attire and her accessories, he had never seen her wear more than the pants and shirt together. He had to admit though, that as odd as it was, she looked good.

"Are we ready?" she questioned, eyebrows raised. They made their way to the jail quickly.

"Oy! The two of you don't have permission to be down here," the guard cried out, running after them. Governor Swann held a hand up, "Believe me, I think that you'll find they do."

"Will! _Kate_! What are you wearing?" she gasped at her younger sister after running to the bars. She smiled a bit.

Kate did a little twirl, "I hear it's the latest fashion in Tortuga," she smiled.

"Mr. Swann," the guard was protesting. Their father glanced at him in shock. "Governor Swann, still. Please. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

Kate smiled over at her father, wondering when he'd gotten a sharp tongue, but turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth asked, "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter?" Will asked stubbornly, "I'm to find Jack and ask him to return to Port Royal. In exchange all of the charges against each of us will be dropped."

"And Kate's to be going with you?" Elizabeth frowned. Why did her younger sister get to go?

"Someone opened his mouth about how Jack trusts me," Kate glanced at Will and then back at Elizabeth, almost as if she'd read her sister's mind.

"No," their father stepped forward, intent on protesting, "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in us?" Kate looked at her father.

"That the two of you would risk your lives to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for you," he looked at his youngest daughter with pity. "Or for anyone else for that matter. Now, where's that dog with the keys."

"Smithy," Kate smiled softly. She'd named the dog what felt like centuries ago.

"I have faith in you," Elizabeth smiled at her sister and fiancée. "The both of you and in Jack. Where will you find him?"

"I don't know," Will frowned.

"I know where to start," Kate smiled devilishly. She locked eyes with Will and stated, "Tortuga."

He gained a look as if knowing that he was a moron for not thinking it. "Good idea. We'll start there and we won't stop searching until we find him. And then I plan on returning here to marry you," Will smiled at his future bride.

"Properly?"

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me."

Kate looked around feeling awkward at this conversation. She noticed her father doing the same by the candlestick on the wall.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." _Snap!_ Oh, well, guess daddy broke the candle, she snickered inwardly.

"And you?" Kate turned to find her sister looking at her, "What will you be doing, Kate? Will you come back here? Or does that depend on Jack?"

Kate frowned, feeling her father's eyes on her. Elizabeth really spoke the most inappropriate conversations around father. She shrugged, "Let's get going, shall we? I have to say goodbye to Gillette."

"Gillette is going to be on board during the trip to Tortuga," the guard, who had been eavesdropping the whole time, piped up. Kate smiled softy. She didn't know whether this would turn out good or bad.

* * *

><p>The night prior to Will and Kate's agreement with Beckett, though it was more so Will's than Kate's, Jack Sparrow had been visited by an old friend. A friend of which he thought to be long dead. Bootstrap Bill Turner, father of the strapping young William Turner had paid him a visit on the Black Pearl.<p>

Jack, who sat charting maps and tapping his compass furiously, found out with a solemn face that there was no more rum in the Captain's cabin. He grabbed his keys and made his way below deck, past his sleeping crew and down a hallway. He unlocked the door where he kept his private stash of rum. The rum for the crew was kept in the galley.

He frowned, pouring sand out of a bottle, "Why is the rum always gone?" He stumbled about, drunk for a moment, before smiling. "Oh, that's why."

"Time's run out, Jack," a deep voice spoke from in the room. He jumped, shocked. Who was in here? How long had they been in here? He peered around the dark room cautiously before seeing a man on top of a barrel drinking a bottle of rum, a bottle of _his_ rum. He glanced at the man for a few moments before gasping inwardly, "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

"You look good, Jack," Bootstrap told him.

"Is this a dream?" Jack frowned.

"No."

"Of course not," his frown grew, with his sadness, "If it were there would be rum."

Bootstrap Bill Turner held out the bottle of rum that he'd been drinking and Jack pried it out of his cold, slimy, tense hand. A cracking noise was heard, at which Jack flinched, but he downed some of the rum and forgot about it. "You got the Pearl back, I see."

"I had some help with that," Jack smiled. "Your son," he pointed at Bootstrap.

"William?" Bootstrap frowned, "so he is a pirate after all."

"No, no, just a blacksmith," Jack waved his arms about. "Anyways. To what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me," Bootstrap growled out. "Davy Jones."

"Ah, so it's you then," Jack was too drunk to be truly affected by the name. "He shanghaied you into service then?"

"I chose it," Bootstrap told him, "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon…I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack. I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack made to move away and ended up face to face with an angry Bill Turner.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack! He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years, you been captain."

"Technically-"

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship."

"Well the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really no-"

"Then it's the locker for you! Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

Jack frowned, "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack," Bootstrap shook his head sadly, "The time is up. It will come, drawn with ravenous hunger," he grasped Jack's hand and then let go of it after a moment, "To the man what bears the black spot," he left as the spot began to appear on Jack's hand and Jack looked around, frantic. He then ran upstairs yelling, "On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck you scallys! _Scallys_!" he shouted, running through the sleeping crew. They all began to fall off of their hammocks before running on deck. He chased them, "Movement! I want movement! Run, keep running! Run as if the Devil himself and itself is upon us!" He was chasing them above deck and Gibbs stopped him.

"Do we have a heading?"

"Run!" he shouted out, childishly. "Land!"

"Which port?"

"I didn't say port. I said land…any land!" The monkey swung down and grabbed Jack's hat from his head. He chewed on it for a moment before throwing it overboard.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs shouted. He knew how serious Jack was about his hat, "Clear about!" As the crew moved, Jack shouted out.

"No!" The crew froze. "Leave it. Run!" he then ran off.

"Back to your stations," Gibbs told the frozen crew, "The lot of you!" He found Jack, hiding under a staircase and pushed up against a wall, "Jack?"

"Shh," Jack cried.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

Jack looked up solemnly, "nothing!"


	11. Eleven: Cannibal Island

_**Author's Note**_: So um, I would first like to state before anyone reads this chapter that my French is really bad. I mean, really bad. I was going to say rusty, but I would have had to have been good at it for that to apply. I took it for three years in middle school. That was a little over five years ago. So, I used an online translator. If whatever I say is wrong in anyway and you are good at French, I apologize for my terrible language skills.

Also, if you're confused as to why I need to know French, you'll see soon enough. I hope you enjoy!

_AND _guess what this chapter has more of. Go on, just guess. JACK!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pirates.

* * *

><p>"How did you swing getting onto this ship?" Kate asked Gillette. It was the middle of their second day of sailing and Kate had been bothering Gillette the entire time. She was currently sitting on the railing of the ship, smiling at him.<p>

"Beckett put me on it," he waved off her comment, "Will you get down from there? Please? And did you have to wear that this entire trip? You should have worn a dress and changed before we stopped in Tortuga."

Kate rolled her eyes, mocking him behind her back. Another one of the former Commodore's men, Theodore Groves, saw this and chuckled to himself, smiling at her. She smiled back. Gillette looked up and followed Groves' gaze to her and looked back and forth between the two. He sighed heavily, turning to Groves, "Get back to work, Theodore!"

"Nathaniel," Kate rolled her eyes again, finally hopping down from the railing, "You're _so _uptight. You need to relax, mate." Gillette's response was just a glare and Kate took it as her cue to go and find Will.

When they finally made it to Tortuga, numerous sailors departed the ship. They were to return in an hour to head back to Port Royal. Groves and Gillette were going to stay on board, however. They wanted no part in the mysteries of Tortuga.

Kate finally found Gillette, smiling politely at Groves as she stole his friend. She frowned, twisting her fingers together, "I'll see you when I return to Port Royal, then?"

"Please be safe, Katherine," he glanced down at Turner who was waiting impatiently for the young girl. "I shall see you when you return," he nodded curtly. Kate hugged him, completely throwing him off guard and causing him to stumble. He heard Groves laugh before turning it into a cough. Kate then ran off to meet Will.

"What was that about?" Will nodded up towards the ship.

"Gillette is my friend," she shrugged, "And in case anything should happen, I don't want his last memory of me to be a stuck up nod."

Will nodded, "So, who do you think we should ask about Jack?"

"What about that guy?" she nodded to a man on the docks. Will glanced at her, "Any particular reasoning or do you just figure you'll pick random people?"

"Is there ever any rhyme or reason to what Jack does? You never know," she moved over to the man. "'Ello, sir," she paused, "Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"Jack Sparrow?" The man frowned. "Owes me four doubloons. 'Eard he was dead." Kate's eyes widened as Will muttered a thanks, pushing Kate away from the man. She was stunned.

"I'm sure he's wrong," Will muttered asking another man. He said something completely different and Will frowned, "The docks are obviously not going so well," he took Kate's hand in his own and made his way off the docks, her following.

Kate then turned and asked a man on the beach the same question she'd asked earlier, "Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"Singapore," the man answered, nodding. "That's what I heard. Off with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore."

Will thanked him, moving along, "That was easy."

Kate frowned, "Jack told me he wasn't allowed in Singapore, Will. Also the man said it's what he _heard_. I think we need to keep trying. What about them? They're the girls he talked to last time," she pointed at two women nearby. One was a redhead and the other was a blonde. Will shrugged, moving towards them.

"Excuse me, ladies. I was just wondering if you had seen Jack Sparrow at all?"

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle, the blonde one, smiled at him. She sounded a bit excited and insulted at the same time.

The redhead, Scarlett, frowned uninterested as she shrugged, "'aven't seen him in a month."

"When you find him will you give him a message?" Giselle asked sweetly, stepping forward. She immediately slapped Will and turned on her heel, walking away with Scarlett. Kate snorted with laughter and covered her mouth with both hands to try and keep her laughter quiet. She rubbed the side of Will's face tenderly before they continued all about the town.

"This is useless!" Will shouted out as they left a tavern. Kate sighed, leading him towards the docks again. There was a young, black man with dreadlocks fixing a fishing net. She took a deep breath and went towards him.

"Excuse me sir, I really hate to bother you, but I was just curious, have you ever heard of Jack Sparrow?"

"Jack Sparrow?" he spoke up. He had an accent that she couldn't quite place. "No, I can't say I ever heard of him."

"What about the Black Pearl?" she tried again, desperately. Where was Jack that no one had seen him? "It's a marvelously grand ship with black sails that-" Will had stepped up behind her as he saw her losing it. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry, sir. For wasting your time."

As they made to walk away, the man shouted out, "Wait!" They turned back to him. "Cannot say about Jack Sparrow," he spoke up, "But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious lum pork. Cannot say about Jack," he repeated, "But you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails."

Kate glanced up at Will. This was the most accurate information they had received yet. She stepped closer again,

"When did you last see it there?"

"Just yesterday," he commented. "We had to stop here to make repairs, but we're going out that way tonight. Should be there by tomorrow afternoon if you want to come with us."

She glanced at Will, "It's much better than anything! And if he's not there, surely someone there will know his next stop."

Will nodded, they had tried everyone else in Tortuga. "How much for us to go with you?"

"Free," the man shrugged, "Please do not worry about it." He knew deep down that to take their money when he was bringing them to a place such as that island would add insult to injury.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour.

"We'll be here then. Thank you again," Kate smiled widely.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Will was carrying a drunken Kate out of one of the pubs and up to the ship. The captain allowed him to put her into an empty cabin which Will shared with her for the night. The next morning, they woke up and ate breakfast with the crew before the man from the docks said that his brother was to row them ashore. He also told them that his brother only spoke French. They thanked the man again, increasing his guilt for dropping them off at the island.<p>

Once in the longboat the man's brother rowed almost to the beach, but stopped about fifteen feet away. Kate frowned.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there," Will frowned. The man glanced at him, confused.

"Quel est le problème? La plage est juste là," Kate repeated what Will had said in French.

"Je ne vais pas plus loin. Vous aurez à nager," the man spoke quickly. He nearly babbled, so it took Kate a moment to figure out what he said.

"He said he's not going any further, we have to swim," she frowned.

"What?" Will cried out.

"C'est trop dangereux."

"What?" Kate's eyes widened and she looked back at him. Will jumped overboard, not even curious as the man wished him a good trip.

"Qu'est-ce? Qu'entendez-vous trop dangereux?" _What? What do you mean too dangerous?_

He just smiled sadly, "Bonne chance, mon ami." _Good luck my friend. _

Kate sighed, nodded, and dove off the longboat as well. She swam ashore and wrung her hair out, standing next to Will.

"What was he saying?"

"He said it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't tell me why," she glanced up at the ship that looked even more of a ghost ship than it had when Barbossa was captain.

"Jack!" Will cried out, "Jack Sparrow!"

Will's answer was dead silence. Kate tried this time, "Jack!" her voice rang loudly as she cried his name out. "Jack are you here?"

"Marty?" Will tried. "Cotton?"

"Gibbs!" Kate screamed.

"Anybody?" Will tried, discouraged.

"He's got to be here, Will. Jack wouldn't just leave the Pearl," Kate began to walk towards the forest and Will paused, uncertain.

"Oh! Parrot!" she cried out, rushing towards the colorful bird which was perched nearby.

"It's so nice to see a familiar face," Will grinned at it.

"_Don't eat me_!" The bird squealed out.

"What? That's horrible, why would I eat you?" Kate's eyebrows raised up into her hair.

"We're not going to eat you," Will frowned.

"_Don't eat me_!" It squawked back, flying off.

Kate frowned now, "Honestly. Parrot. Can't be very filling anyway," she huffed, pushing past some leaves. "Don't you find it a bit funny though, how that sailor said he trades with the people here, yet we haven't seen a single person?"

"I was actually trying not to think about it," Will sighed, turning his head to face her. As he looked forward again, his face lit up. "Gibbs," he whispered. He picked up the drunk's lost canteen and furrowed his eyebrows together. There was a string tied to it.

"Stay here for a moment," he mumbled to Kate, following the string.

"I don't think you should-" she sighed, he was already lost behind the trees. She heard Will give a shout and then all she saw was black.

* * *

><p>Will groaned at the light. Why was it so bright? He opened his eyes to face the sky, was he on his back? But he was moving…how would he- he sighed, looking around. He was tied to a long stretch of bamboo and the villagers that had attacked him were carrying him across a bridge. He tried to look all around, frantically. Where was Kate? Had his friend escaped?<p>

The cannibals carrying Will had stopped moving and one of them spoke up, "Kali kali ten dada."

Will glanced up. That wasn't…was it? As the man in the chair turned, blinking, Will could see behind the drawn on eyes, there were three on each cheek and one on each eyelid, that it was Jack Sparrow. Will nearly laughed, "Jack, Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you."

Jack walked up to him and looked at him before poking him and turning away. Will frowned, "Jack, it's me! Will Turner!"

Jack was facing the cannibals, "Pase ko."

"Idada esipige," one of the cannibal's told him. The rest of the group repeated the second word, all looking down.

"Jack!" Will cried out. "Tell them to let me down!"

"Kelay lum," Jack began. "Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie." He moved back over to Will and made a face. "Lum say say eunuchey," he made a motion like scissors with his fingers, "Snip snip." The cannibals all made disgusted faces, repeating the word 'eunuch'.

"Jack!" Will tried again, seeing the compass. "The compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were all arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!"

Jack fingered his compass for a moment, turning around, "Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy? Bon liki liki."

"Bon liki liki!" All of the cannibals cried out.

Jack turned to Will and whispered out, "Save me."

"Wait! Jack! No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!" he cried out as he was carried away. "Kate! She's here somewhere! She came with me!" Will began to cry out as he was carried away, "She was with me when they took me! They have Kate here somewhere. Jack!"

Jack frowned, the girl was here? Then why hadn't they brought her straight to him? His frown grew, what were they doing to her? One of the cannibals then placed a necklace of severed toes around their chief's neck and Jack thanked him. He stared around for a moment before biting a piece off of one and then spitting it back out.

"Welcome, dear William," a familiar voice spoke up as Will was shoved into a cage. He glanced around at who was there. Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, a man he didn't recognize and- "Kate!" he cried out, hugging her.

"Why didn't they bring you to Jack?"

"Probably because I'm a woman. Perhaps they didn't feel threatened enough by me. You saw Jack?" she asked quickly as their cage was lowered down a cliff.

"Yes, I believe he's the chief," Will nodded, turning to Gibb's who nodded. "Then why would he do this do us?"

"Aye, the Pelegostas made Jack their chief," Gibbs agreed, "But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice," Will frowned, "He's a captive then, as much as the rest of us."

"Worse," Gibbs frowned. Kate looked up at him, eyes wide. "See, the Pelegostas believe Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison," as he spoke, Cotton grabbed two of Gibbs' fingers and bit down on them. Gibbs shouted out in pain before continuing on, tearing his fingers away from Cotton, "They'll roast him and eat him."

Kate gasped, eyes tearing up. How were they going to save him?

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will frowned.

"These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here," Gibbs gave him a glance. Will gasped, taking his hands off of the cage and finally noticing that the bars were actually human bones. Kate frowned, she'd seen them putting the last of the bones together when she was brought there. "The feast is about to begin," Gibbs continued on and they looked back at him, "Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait, then can we?" Will asked.

"How do you expect we get out of here, then?" Gibbs glanced at Will.

Kate paused, thinking something over in her head. She pushed past Will who was currently pressing up against her back and she pushed the one man in the back aside. She bit her lip and slammed herself into the wall of bones. Like she thought, the bones were sturdy and the cage flew backwards before going forward a bit and stopping. She grinned at Gibbs, "I have an idea."

"I love the way that mind of your's works, lass," he ruffled Kate's hair which she'd let loose after being in the cage; Cotton had kept tugging on her braid.

After a few minutes, the other cage of prisoners had caught on and done the same and after a few minutes more, they were holding onto the vines on the cliff.

"Put your legs through," Kate ordered, "Start to climb!"

"Come on, men," Will tried to encourage after a moment, "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

The other prisoners were looking at each other and one finally spoke up, "Actually you wouldn't need everyone…'bout six would do."

The drums stopped beating and Kate's heart nearly stopped. They were going to eat Jack! She glance up at Gibbs who looked at Will before nodding and they began their race to the top.

"Heave!" Marty was shouting from his place on Cotton's back, "Give it all you've got!"

They were getting closer and closer until Will told everyone to stop and be quiet. Everyone did as they were told before noticing the cannibal walking across the bridge near them.

Leech, the leader of the other bone cage told his men to be quiet as he started to climb up the edge slowly. Will and Gibbs did not allow their men to continue going, but they tried to get Leech to stop. Kate smirked when she noticed that the man didn't pick up a vine that time but a-

"Snake!" he cried out screaming. He threw it down and his men began to scream, letting go of their vines. Their cage flew backwards and downwards until the rope holding them up snapped. The cannibal on the bridge noticed this and made eye contact with the cage that was still intact.

"Move!" Kate ordered at the same time as Will as the cannibal ran off. As they made it to the top of the cliff, Will ordered them to find a rock with sharp edges to cut the rope. Kate found one and handed it to Marty who, still on top of Cotton, could reach. He sawed at the rope with the rock until it was cut loose. Kate noticed the cannibals coming towards them and shrieked.

"Roll the cage!" Will ordered. They began to push the cage, running in it as it rolled. Kate looked back to see them pursuing the cage and began to scream a bit more, trying to move the cage faster. They hit a tree and stopped moving, all landing in a heap. They got up quickly, still hearing the cannibals.

"Lift the cage!" Kate ordered.

"C'mon lads, lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs relayed the order, smiling sheepishly as he realized that Kate was, in fact, a lady. "Sorry, lass."

"Whatever gets them working," she shrugged, assisting them in lifting the cage up and running. Kate glanced back to see the cannibals still running and sighed, exasperated, "Do they ever give up?"

"Run! Run faster!" Will cried out.

"I think we're all running as fast as we-" Kate was cut off by her own scream as they ran off of a cliff and fell into a river down below. The rocks in the river busted the cage open and they swam out.

"This way," Gibbs ordered, moving down the water. Kate held in a scream as an arrow almost pierced her head and she hid herself behind Gibb's, pushing her small frame up against his back.

"Take cover!" Gibbs cried out as they pushed themselves up against a wall, under a ledge. He kept Kate somewhat behind him and Will so that nothing would happen to her.

A young cannibal ran up to the group above with a fork and knife and began to shout in their gibberish language before the group all ran off.

"After Jack, I suppose," Kate rolled her eyes, "Let's go!"

They made their way down the river until they got to open beach and made a mad dash for it. Kate could see two men near the ship, one on it and one on the ground.

"Haul loose the mooring line!" One of them shouted. Then, frustrated, "The _mooring line_!"

Kate narrowed her eyes, weren't these two back in jail at Port Royal with her just a week ago? How did they get here? She then saw the jail dog, keys in it's mouth, tail wagging happily.

"Excellent," Gibbs grinned as they made their way up to the two men. Pintel and Ragetti, Kate remembered their names. "The work's half done!"

"We done it for you, knowing you'd be back for it," Pintel smiled nervously. Kate rolled her eyes at him and he shrugged.

"Smithy!" she finally cried out as the dog bounded towards her. She scratched behind his ears, "Where were you when I needed you, eh?"

"Make ready to sail boys!" Gibbs cried out. He looked at Kate and frowned, "And lass."

"What about Jack?" Will shouted, "I won't leave without him."

"And you're madder than Jack if you think I'm leaving without him," Kate stood up from petting the dog and brushed the seat of her pants off, sand flying.

They looked up to see Jack running around one of the hills and onto the beach. They all grinned until they saw the cannibals following him. Will gulped, grabbing Kate's wrist as he pulled her towards the ship, "Time to go!"

"But-" Kate protested as Will simply picked her up by the waist and held her as high as he could at the side of the ship until Ragetti grabbed her wrists and tugged her up. She nearly fell on top of him, but Gibbs was nearby and he helped to steady her. She huffed until she noticed Jack on the netting of the side of the Pearl.

"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" a large wave rushed over him, cutting off his speech, "Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered, climbing up. Kate frowned as she saw the cannibals chasing after the dog. Poor thing.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs suggested as Pintel and Ragetti placed Jack's coat on his shoulders for him. He grinned, shoving his arms through the holes and adjusting it.

"Yes to first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack nodded.

Gibbs frowned, confused. As he opened his mouth, someone else spoke for him.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

Jack turned to face the source and grinned, "Kate."

"Jack!" she cried out happily, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her to him before pulling back. As she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, his lips crashed down upon her own and he dipped her much as he had back at the Fort some months ago. Will and Gibbs each coughed, clearly uncomfortable as they looked around Deck. Ragetti stared dead on as if he'd never seen the Captain with a woman before. Which, clearly, could not be the case because this was Captain Jack Sparrow.

As Jack and Kate pulled away from each other, he smiled, "I can honestly say that you are the only woman whom has not ever once greeted me with a slap." He thought about it for a moment, "Save for me mother."

Kate smiled, amused, "Perhaps I should start then?"


	12. Twelve: Jack and Kate

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and sending me lovely PMs and reviews. I love you all! Also, there is a lovely treat in this one. Just saying.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean._

* * *

><p>"All in all," Gibbs was saying, "I do have to say that I agree with Miss Katherine. It does seem a bit contradictory, Captain."<p>

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," Jack turned away from the young woman that was captivating him, "Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

The monkey in question screeched, dropping Ragetti's wooden eye to the ground. He jumped down immediately, blowing on it before putting back in his eye socket.

"Jack," Will walked up. Jack made a noise of near disgust, "Elizabeth is in danger."

Jack began to move down the ship and Kate followed next to him. He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders, guiding her with him, "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" He looked over his shoulder to see Will following them, "Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" He grinned as Kate laughed softly at this.

Will glared, "She is locked up, in a prison. Bound to hang for helping you!" He followed Jack up a set of stairs.

Jack rolled his eyes, "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Quietly, Will took a sword off of a nearby crew member's belt and swung it, holding it to Jack's neck right when he turned around.

"Will!" Kate gasped, eyes wide as she clutched Jack's forearm. These two would never get along, would they?

"We need his compass," Will glanced at Kate. "We need to trade it for Elizabeth's freedom. _Our_ freedom!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Will before moving the sword off and away from himself. He turned, "Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n?"

Jack moved over to him, speaking oddly, "We have a need to travel upriver."

Gibb's eyes widened as he looked at his captain from the corners of them. "You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No," Jack made a few facial expressions, "I mean a resolute and unyielding need," he moved away from Gibbs, leaving him to the helm. Kate followed him again as Will spoke up once more.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste!"

Kate glanced at Gibbs who was only a few feet behind them and rolled her eyes before turning back to the boys.

"William, I shall trade to you the compass," he began to pull something out of his shirt, "If you will help me find this," he unfolded a cloth with a drawing of a key and showed it to Will.

Kate narrowed her eyes, it was one of the oddest keys she'd ever seen and as she glanced, she noticed something on Jack's hand. She knew for certain that Jack wore a glove on his right hand but as she looked, his left hand was wrapped in a piece of cloth. Had he been injured? She frowned.

"You want me to find this?" Will looked up confused.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly bell ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Kate's eyebrows were nearly knotting together she was so confused as she listened to Jack. Will grabbed the cloth from him, "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know of Davy Jones?" Jack whispered, getting closer to Will.

"Not much," he frowned.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth," Jack stepped away from Will and looked out to see. Kate frowned, turning to Gibbs who had a nervous smile on his face. What did Davy Jones have to do with anything?

She turned back to Jack and touched his shoulder gently, "Jack can we talk?"  
>"Of course, love. In me cabin?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded timidly before following him across the deck. Once in his cabin, he closed the door and turned to her, "What's wrong, love?" He frowned at her puzzled expression.<p>

"Jack are you…is everything alright? You're acting a bit strange. I mean, even for you," she smiled lightly.

"Everything's fine, love. What's going on with Elizabeth. How did the lass get captured this time?" he took his coat off and hung it on the back of a chair, moving about the room.

"Oh, well, we were all captured. On the morning of their wedding. Gillette-"

Jack interrupted her story with a frown, "The Commodore's cousin?"

"Yes. Well, James isn't Commodore anymore. He retired months ago. But Gillette had gotten me passage on a ship leaving Port Royal but we were intercepted before I could leave. I was thrown in jail with Elizabeth and William. Only leaving to find you the next day, after Beckett-" she noticed Jack recoil at the name, "Allowed me to leave."  
>He was quiet now, standing as he faced out the window of his cabin. "Jack," she whispered . "I'm not daft, you know," she stepped closer so that she was behind him, "Why is your hand wrapped up?"<p>

"I always wear this," he glanced at his gloved hand. She sighed, moving so that she was in front of him. She picked up his right hand and he flinched. "No, I mean this hand."

He frowned, "Love, it's an incredibly boring story. If you'd like Gibbs to-"

"I don't want Gibb's embellishments, Jack!" she threw his hand down before moving to sit on the bed, "I want the truth. What is going on with you?"

Jack sighed and moved to sit next to her, "What do _you_ know of Davy Jones, love?"

"I know that he's to forever sail the sea, ferrying souls. Why?"

"That was his original purpose, yes," Jack frowned. "But then he became evil, a tyrant of the seas if you will. He makes deals with sailors, pirates and the like and no matter what your side of the deal is, his is always the same. You must serve a hundred years on his ship," he looked down, sadly.

Kate frowned, taking Jack's right hand in her own, "You made a deal with him, didn't you, Jack?"

"He raised the Pearl for me," he smiled. "Did I ever tell you the story of when I worked for Beckett?"

She nodded her head. He had, one of the nights they'd been looking for Elizabeth. They'd both woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep, so he kept telling her stories of his adventures.

"I was to be Captain for thirteen years," he frowned. "I was for two of them. Now, he's come for me," he glanced at his hand.

Kate moved in front of him, kneeling, and her hands went over to his left one. She unwrapped the cloth and gasped at the sight of the mark. "Oh, Jack. What is that?"

"It's the black spot, love," he smiled sadly, "Jones' beastie…you do know of the beast don't you?"

"The Kraken?" she frowned.

He nodded, "It comes for those who bear the black spot."

"Gibbs doesn't know this, does he?" She asked lightly, "I doubt he'd be on this ship if he did."

"He has an idea of it. No one knows but you, love. It's why I want to stick to the shallows. If we're at open sea…the beastie could get to me, and now, even worse, to you," he put his good hand on the side of her face and she smiled.

"Oh, Jack," she stayed in front of him before standing abruptly and hugging him, "Oh, you must be terrified."

He smirked to himself. Was he? Oh no. Could he use the girl's compassion for good? Or evil, depending on how you looked at it… Oh yes.

"You have no idea, love," he whispered huskily into her ear. He felt her shiver and he smirked. Even marked as a dead man, he still had his charm.

Jack pulled her onto him, so that she was sitting on his lap. Much like many of the wenches at Tortuga, he thought. But she wasn't like any of them. This was _his _bonny lass much like Elizabeth was William's. He did care about the girl, he had to admit. He refused to admit however, how much he cared about her. It was frightening for him to realize he was going soft for a lass.

But deep down, he knew he was. There was just something about the girl. Though she was from a family of wealth and nobility, she could drink like a sailor and fight like a pirate. It didn't hurt that she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, either.

"Jack," she smiled playfully at his antic. He just grinned at her before moving his face closer and kissing her passionately. His left hand stayed limp at her side, he didn't want to touch her with his marked hand. Though he knew he couldn't _transfer_ the spot to her (he really didn't know if such a thing was impossible, he just liked to think he knew) he didn't even want to touch her with it.

As she kissed him back, he removed his hands from her and rewrapped the cloth around the hand with the mark before placing his hands around her waist. He moved her, gently as to not frighten her, to a position where she was straddling him as he sat, one knee on either side of his hips. He pulled her closer to him, entangling his good hand in her hair as his other arm stayed around her waist.

She had one of her own hands in his hair and her other on the back of his neck as she kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her. Kate had been waiting for months to see Jack Sparrow again. After he'd left her with that kiss up at the fort, it was the only thing she thought about. And now as she was here with him, she didn't want to stop kissing him.

Jack slowly lowered himself back onto the bed so that from the knees up he was laying on the bed and just his legs dangled off the side of the bed. Kate had lowered down with him, so she lay atop him as they continued to kiss.

Jack was pushing her jacket off and Kate found herself feeling incredibly warm, allowing and even helping to get her jacket off. It hit the floor with a soft thud and Jack jumped for a moment. She laughed for a minute at his face before frowning as he tried to take her belt with her sword off of her shoulder. She realized it must have been uncomfortable, however, and allowed him to. He then took off her other belt, the one around her waist and he threw that with the other one down to the floor, bringing her small frame back on top of his own.

She sighed pleasantly before he held her and rolled over so that he was atop of her. His belt was off in moments, he didn't want it digging into her at all and he even successfully kicked his boots off with limited noise.

Kate found herself unwrapping the fabric that Jack tied around his waist. It took a few moments to get all of it off, but once it was, she let it drop to the ground. She didn't know what had come over her, she just wanted to touch him, without the ridiculous amount of clothing in the way.

Jack felt the same way and it was evident when he threw his waistcoat backwards away from him. He sat up a bit, bringing Kate with him as he took her waist coat off as well. He then let her drop gently back down to the bed and he covered her body with his own again, kissing up and down her neck.

She let out a small moan, one that she was nearly embarrassed of. But she wasn't embarrassed because it was Jack. He smiled to himself and he heard her kick off her own boots. But who made the next move? He didn't want to rush the young girl into anything. He felt her small fingers begin to work at the buttons of his shirt as his lips met her own once more.

Once Kate had finished with the buttons she pushed his shirt open, feeling the smooth, and sometimes rough and scarred, flesh of his chest. Jack himself shivered at her small hands caressing him, but still made no move. Everything right now was up to her. He couldn't afford to mess up whatever he had going with this girl and risk losing her entirely.

He felt a light tug on the bottom of his shirt and Kate moved her mouth away from his, "Take this off," she whispered with a small smile.

Jack grinned widely, though he was trying to be respectful, she didn't have to tell him twice to do anything.

After his shirt was gone and he began to kiss along her jaw line, he felt her moving underneath him. She undid her own corset and leaned up a bit, to yank it out from underneath herself before letting it fall off the side of the bed.

The fact that she was taking control of the situation now that she had noticed Jack was going to suddenly be respectful made it all the more arousing for him. He kissed down her neck a bit before sticking his tongue out and licking down to the top of her blouse. She gasped, leaning her head back as her nails scratched his bare back a bit. His eyes closed half way enjoying the entire experience with her.

This was the slowest and in the sense of slow it was painfully so, that Jack had waited to engage in intercourse with a woman. With anyone else there was never any foreplay, any hesitation. He never had the patience for it, but right now, with Kate, he did. He realized that he was enjoying this painful teasing.

Her hands covered his own, which had been on the sides of her body and brought them up to where the buttons of her shirt started and she moved her head back up, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

He let out a soft groan, muffled by the girl's mouth, as he undid the buttons of her shirt. As he was on the last button he paused for a minute and she did as well. Her heart was beating in her chest violently. Did she really want this? Did she really want to do this with him? She took a sharp breath through her nose and kissed him even more passionately, reassuring him (and herself) that she did.

Jack listened to her persuasion and undid the last button, trying not to just tear the shirt off of her. He thought for a moment, he'd have to get her some extra shirts if this all worked out. Ripping one off sounded quite appealing.

She sat up a bit, allowing him to take the shirt off of her. He laid her back down, placing his body atop her own, just loving the way her soft skin felt against his own. He groaned a bit as she rubbed her body up a bit, biting her lip. They caressed every inch of each other, never getting tired of how the other felt.

Kate could _feel_ Jack. He was so aroused that it was making her more aroused to know that _she'd_ done that to him.

He moved his hands up from her waist, feeling her move her lower body up a bit as they traced her sides, before covering each breast in a hand. She groaned, letting her head fall backwards.

Jack got up suddenly and Kate glanced up at the empty spot where he'd been before she saw him standing at the edge of the bed. He picked her up and repositioned her so that her head was on the pillows and so that the rest of her body was on the bed and not half hanging off. He resumed his position above her and kissed her, much more lovingly than before. She felt him rubbing her nipples and she gasped for a moment, her eyes opening up in shock.

He moved his head backward for a moment before noticing that her eyes were half lidded and the ghost of a smile was on her face. He kissed his way down her neck and chest until he was at her breasts and moved to the left, taking the nipple into his mouth. Kate groaned as she felt him sucking on it and flicking his tongue back and forth over it. She arched her back, covering her mouth with one hand as her other hand entangled in Jack's hair, tugging on it. He groaned, moving to her right breast and doing the same thing to it.

She was panting below him now and as he released her right nipple, he blew on it this time, allowing it to harden. He smirked, before kissing in between her breasts and down to her belly button. His tongue made it's way out again, licking around her belly button before moving down to her pant line. She arched again, her lower body moving up at his touch. He pushed it back down and smirked up at her, tugging her pants down a bit as he continued to lick and kiss at her waist.

She was squirming now, whimpering. He chuckled to himself before pulling her pants all the way off. He glanced up to see her eyes shut, but her face completely relaxed.

He glanced down and noticed that she was already wet. He spread her legs apart and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed from her knee up to an inch away from her womanhood before moving back down and continuing up from the other leg.

She whimpered, "Jack."

He closed his own eyes at his name from her mouth and groaned softly. He licked up her slit and waited a moment after she squealed in shock. Holding her waist down with his hands, he continued to lick up and down her entrance.

Kate moaned loudly as he began to suck on her clit. He gave one more lick before moving back up to her face. He kissed her roughly, causing her to moan once more. "Are you ready love?" he asked, his hands on the waist band of his pants.

She nodded, breathing heavily.

Jack pushed his pants down enough to take his member out and he positioned it above her entrance. He frowned for a moment, "Love, it might hurt."

She just nodded and he held one of her hands above her head with one of his own. He began to push himself into her slowly. Kate gasped in pain, squeezing his hand as she clenched her eyes shut. He paused, "Kate-"

"Go on, Jack," she whispered, "Just…maybe, do it fast."

He nodded, squeezing her hand to try and distract from the pain she was about to feel. He shoved into her completely with one motion and she used her free hand to cover her mouth as she bit her lip and tried not to scream.

Jack was frowning, staying completely still as she got over the shock. After a moment or two she nodded, eyes still closed.

He began to move in and out slowly, trying to get her used to his length. She felt the pain slowly fade as he became gentle and she let herself moan, moving her hands down to hold onto him. He moved a bit faster knowing that she was okay now, kissing her as he thrust in and out.

Kate began to grind up against him, moving with him. She groaned out his name before letting out a shout. He could feel that she was close and he moaned her name out as well.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, eyes shut in lust. He let out a moan as she cried out his name louder, he felt her contracting around him as she came and when he felt he was about to, he pulled out and let go on the sheet, next to them.

He rolled off of her and laid next to her, hugging her small body to his, "Kate," he whispered, somewhat nervously.

"Hmm?" she kind of purred out, lazily.

"I…care about you," he winced. He'd never said the love word. He didn't know if he even could. Except to his mother.

She smiled, snuggling into him more, "I care about you, too, Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It took me an hour to write that scene.. And I still don't know how I feel about it. D:


	13. Thirteen: Tia Dalma

**Author's Note: **I have been away from writing for far too long! Also, I am getting used to this new laptop, I went from one brand to an entirely new one and it's quite different. However, it is different in a good way. So, here's my stab at a new chapter for you lovely folks. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the fictional characters save for my own or any ideas that come from the movie. Please don't sue. _

* * *

><p>"Where are we, Gibbs?" Kate glanced over at the first mate from where she sat with Will. She and Jack had exited his cabin earlier, thankfully while no one had been nearby, and the two had stayed separated since. Kate did not want Will to know what had happened between the Captain and herself behind closed doors earlier. He already frowned upon whatever fascination she had with the pirate captain, but if he knew it was a physical one now, there would be no stopping him from going mental.<p>

"Well," Gibbs glanced over from where he was lowering the long boat that they sat in, "This be the Pantano River," he seemed as if he was speaking about a very grave subject as he most usually did.

"Is there any reason why Jack brought us here?" Will asked, leaning forward.

"Aye, well," Gibbs faltered and as the boat hit the water his face lit up, "Well, best be off now, eh?"

The crew began to row the boats down the river and Kate cuddled herself into her oldest friend's shoulder. It was cold and dark and the people sitting eerily on porches and rocks staring at them did nothing much to comfort her.

As they made their way further down the river, Will pressed on for the subject, "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Gibbs nearly jumped at the question as Kate frowned to herself. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off," Kate shivered involuntarily at the words and Will put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, as Gibbs carried on, "And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!"

Marty turned around from the front of the long boat at the mention of the beast and Pintel and Ragetti glanced at each other fearfully. When no one said a word, Gibbs moved forward, "They say the stench of it's breath is like –_ooh_!" he shivered, just thinking about it, "Imagine: the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." He paused, "If you believe in such things."

Will frowned, "And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs frowned, "Bad enough to even go visit…_her_."

"Her?" Will asked, as his eyebrows rose upwards.

"Aye."

"Her?" Kate asked again, raising both of her own eyebrows up towards her hairline, "And who is _her_?"

Joshamee Gibbs frowned at the young girl. He knew that she had fancied Jack a few months ago, but it seemed that she had not gotten over it quite yet. However, before he could form any sort of a response, Jack had given the signal to stop rowing and the long boats glided elegantly to a slow stop.

"No worries, mates," Jack grinned as he got out of his boat, glancing back at the other one. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves…nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been," he frowned, "Before."

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs offered as he climbed out and stood next to his captain. As Will helped Kate out of the boat and step onto the ground, Jack muttered, "It's me front I'm worried about." He then became slightly cheerful again, "Mind the boat."

Gibbs turned back to Will, "Mind the boat."

Will turned to Kate, "Mind the boat," he scurried after Gibbs, away from her. She scoffed, insulted, before repeating it to Pintel and hurrying off after Will.

As she caught up, Jack was just pushing the door to the shack open. Kate noticed a live snake hanging from the ceiling. She tilted her head, confused and looked back at the crew. After a moment she noticed that it must have been Cotton that got stuck watching the boat, as his parrot was here, but he was nowhere in sight.

A dark skinned woman with dark hair sat at a table playing with what looked like, to Kate, crab claws. She looked up to see Jack in the door way and stood up, "Jack Sparrow!"

"Tia Dalma!" he called back, moving closer to the woman with a smile.

"I always knew de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day," she made her way over to Jack, smiling. Kate cringed inwardly. Her teeth were filthy. Surely Jack didn't…she sighed, but of course he did. The woman, or Tia, moved to Will next, "You. You have a touch of destiny about _you_, William Turner."

Will was shocked. Had Jack told this mysterious woman about him? Before he could say anything to her, she was already right in front of Kate and Will would have been a fool to miss the guilt, confusion, and fear on Jack Sparrow's face as the older woman stared his friend down.

"_You_," Tia Dalma whispered to the youngest Swann. "Your life has been intertwined in another's that you weren't meant to be in," she smiled, "And your fate, your destiny…has _changed_."

"Is that…good or bad?" Kate frowned, confused.

"Good, very good. Without you…Katherine Swann, many would die. Many innocents…you will be faced with two paths…and you must choose one. Whichever you choose, determines who lives."

"Well, don't put any pressure on me," Kate spoke sarcastically. Tia Dalma laughed.

"Wait a second," Will spoke up, "You know us?"

She moved closer to Will, "Do you want to know me?"

Jack stepped in, wrapping his arm around Tia Dalma's shoulders as he led her away from William Turner, "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Once he thought they were out of earshot he whispered, "I thought I knew you."

Will caught the redness of fury on Kate's face but saw that she relaxed when Tia Dalma nearly snapped back, "Not so well as I had hoped," she moved away from Jack and walked back to her table, "Come."

"Come," Jack repeated, following the mysterious woman.

Tia turned on the spot nearly causing Jack to topple over her. "What…service…may I do you? Hmm? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack grinned. He whistled once and a crewmember brought him Jack, the undead monkey, in a cage. He grinned, cocking his pistol and shooting at it. Kate let out a small yelp, though she knew that the bullet wouldn't hurt the creature, she still thought it was cute. At least, when it wasn't a skeleton monkey. "Look, an undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia nodded and undid the cage door allowing the monkey to scamper away. Gibbs cried out, "No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

Kate _and_ Tia each threw Gibbs a look as if challenging Tia's abilities, but Kate could sympathize. The remainder of their journey over to Tia on the Pearl, the entire crew had been instructed to catch that monkey at any cost. It had finally been Gibbs who had done it, so Kate understood his frustration.

"The payment is fair." Tia walked away and Kate could just make out the monkey in the next room touching a pair of…boots? When she turned her attention back to the crowd near her, Tia was sitting down and joking with Jack.

"The compass you bartered from me," she was saying, "It cannot lead you to dis?"

"Maybe," Jack frowned, speaking quickly, "Why?"

"Ayee," Tia grinned, glancing over at Kate momentarily before her eyes flickered back to Jack, "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or…do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own…be there opposing parties…" she glanced over at Will and then, shockingly to Kate, at Gibbs. When Jack didn't answer, Tia frowned, bored. He wasn't being any fun to play around with, "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What _is_ inside?" Gibbs asked, trying to ease over the tension that Will's glare was feeding the room. Kate was curious as well and she could see by the look on Will's face that even he was. Well, he _especially_ was, because according to Jack, this item was going to save Elizabeth. Or so Jack said.

"Gold!" Pintel cried out, causing everyone to turn and look at him. When no one responded, he continued on, "Jewels?" He tried again. Nothing. Not giving up, he tried once more, "Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

Ragetti then spoke up from beside his friend where he was glancing at a jar of eyeballs. Kate smiled sadly, realizing that he was probably begging that he had something to pay Tia Dalma with, because surely _she_ out of anyone could fix his eye problem. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"You know of…Davy Jones, yes?" Tia asked. "A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Kate rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing the answer as Tia responded to him with a nearly sarcastic 'What'.

"The sea?" Gibbs guessed.

"Sums!" Pintel cried out.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Ragetti added in. Kate giggled, patting him on the back and he smiled at her. She did not seem to care that Ragetti had been on Barbossa's crew at one point or another and may or may not have tried to kill herself and her sister. Ragetti was one of her favorites on the crew at the moment.

"A woman," Jack rolled his eyes after narrowing them at the exchange between Ragetti and Kate, tired of the guessing. He glanced back over at Kate, wondering if she was going to be a blessing to him, or a curse.

"A woman," Tia repeated, smiling. "He fell in love."

Kate smiled softly, glancing over at a few more odd jars. Her head pricked up at Gibb's disagreeing tone.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"Same story, different versions," Tia waved off Gibbs' comment with the back of her hand, "And all are true. See, it was a _woman_ he fell in love with. One as changing, and as harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wit. But not enough to cause 'im to die."

Will gulped, nervous, "What…exactly did he put into the chest?"

Tia smiled eerily again, putting her hands over her heart, "Him heart." Kate gasped.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti's eye widened.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel cried out before turning, "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small fleeting joy life brings and so he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide da chest away from de world. De key, he keep wid him at all times."

Will turned to Jack, "You knew this."

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do," Jack smirked, "So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal, and save your bonnie lass, hey!"

Kate frowned, was she to go back to Port Royal as well? As if he could read her mind, Jack glanced back over at her and one look at her sad expression caused his face to fall as well.

Tia halted him before he could say or do anything, "Let me see your hand."

Jack tried the same trick where he showed off his right hand, but Tia grabbed the left and undid the makeshift bandage to reveal the black spot.

Gibbs screamed out, "Ah! Black spot!" before wiping his hands on his chest, spinning around once to the left, and spitting, "Black spot! Black spot!"

Seeing as how Gibbs was generally the superstitious one and that he usually made the most sense, Pintel and Ragetti copied his ritual in complete unison.

Jack frowned, not liking that the crew had found out. "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know."

Tia left and went into a different room. Kate's eyes widened at a few crashing noises and the sounds of jars clinking together. She glanced up in time to see Jack put a ring on from off of one of the tables before Tia came back in with a large jar.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land with you," she held out the jar and as Kate moved closer to the pair she could see that there was dirt inside of it.

"Dirt," she and Jack both blinked, stating the obvious at the same time. Jack continued on, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?" Tia blinked.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" he looked at her, questioning her logic.

"If you don't want it, give it back," she reached for it.

"I'd say that if she says it'll work, then keep it," Kate piped up. Jack nodded, "No!"

"Then it helps." Tia smirked at Kate.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will spoke up. Tia nodded and made her way back to the table. She grabbed her crab shells and began muttering in a language Kate couldn't even begin to understand before shouting, "A touch of destiny!" and throwing them down.

Kate raised an eyebrow and looked around. Jack and Gibbs looked completely comfortable with whatever Tia had done and eager to leave. However, those who had never met Tia Dalma before today looked at one another confused until she opened her mouth to explain. Jack beat her to it and ushered his crew out to the long boats.

As she made her way to the boat that she had been in earlier, seeing her spot next to Will still open and welcome, Jack's hand closed around her forearm gently. She turned to look at him, confused. Hadn't he been the one who had directed her into a separate longboat back on the deck of the Pearl and then got into his own?

He looked into her eyes, searching past the confusion that was clouding them as she searched his for any emotion at all. Finally, she found what looked as if he was almost begging her to stay with him and her eyes lit up as her lips curved upwards into a smile.

She followed him into the other long boat and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, before dropping it. He didn't want his men to see him smiling over a woman. But as her hand found it's way into his, he couldn't stop the small smile that placed itself back on his lips.


	14. Fourteen: Jones and James

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the fictional characters save for my own or any ideas that come from the movie. Please don't sue. _

* * *

><p>Kate was frowning. The ship that they could see from behind the rock looked nothing like what she believed the Flying Dutchman should look like. And the guilty look on Gibb's face was fueling her suspicions. As she made her way closer to where the three men she trusted most in her life, aside from her father, were, she could hear their conversation.<p>

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will was scrunching his nose up at the sight of the pitiful boat. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack told him, "Do _not_ underestimate her." Jack gave Gibbs a glance and when he did not say anything, he elbowed him.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs swallowed nervously.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack turned from Gibbs to Will, catching the accusing glance on Kate's face as she stood between the two.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"I like it," Jack smirked, "Simple, easy to remember."

As Kate opened her mouth to voice her opinion, Ragetti spoke up from the side, "Your chariot awaits you, sire!" he broke off into laughter. Kate's eyes narrowed even more as Jack began to speak again, "Hey! If you do so happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life!"

Will nodded and Ragetti wished him a good trip. As soon as Will was rowing away, Jack commanded the crew to douse the lamps.

Kate was walking after him and he kept up enough speed to leave her a few feet behind him.

"Jack!" she cried out. He turned around and put his good hand over her mouth, "Shh," he whispered before removing his hand.

"That is _not_ the Flying Dutchman," she accused him, "What are you doing to Will?"

As Jack opened his mouth to speak, a rumbling noise filled his ears. How long had he been avoiding Kate and walking in circles on deck to lose her? As he glanced over at the shipwreck he realized that it must have been long enough as the real Flying Dutchman rose out of the water, close to the wreck.

"_That's_ the Flying Dutchman," Kate breathed out, eyes wide. She turned back to Jack and began to hit him with her small fists, "You _bastard_! After everything we've all been through together – everything you and _I_ have been through…you've sent my best friend to his death! For your own selfish needs and desires!" she was still hitting at him, but he remained still before casting a look off to Ragetti. He nodded and made his way over to the two.

He grabbed Kate from behind, one arm around her waist and one hand on her mouth as he dragged the girl away from his Captain. She was screaming, though Ragetti's hand muffled the noise. Jack couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger at the sight of Ragetti's arm around her waist, but he knew it was to protect them from being discovered.

"Yes," Jack whispered, "I tricked dear William, but do you really underestimate your friend as much to determine for yourself that he's going to his death?"

Jack turned to look back at the wreck and Gibbs handed him his spyglass. As he peered over, he jumped back, seeing that Davy Jones was glancing over at him. As he dropped the spyglass and turned around, Jones was directly behind him and Cotton, as well as Gibbs, had knives to their throats from the fishy crew of Davy Jones. Ragetti was still holding Kate, but a member had a sword pointed at the two of them and Jack could see her eyes wider than they'd ever been before. The lass could handle skeleton pirates, but not fish people?

"Oh," he whispered.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy Jones spoke up, "You've been Captain of the Pearl for thirteen years…that was our agreement."

"Technically," Jack raised a finger, "I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Kate could nearly see the part of Jones' face where his eyebrow _should_ be, rise up.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there."

Kate frowned for a moment before her eyes widened. Unfortunately, Ragetti's hand was still over her mouth so when she tried to shout out in protest, it came as a muffled cry.

Jones glanced at her before looking back at Jack, the 'eyebrow' still raised. "One soul is not equal to another," he told Jack.

Kate nodded quickly; trying to voice her opinion past her pirate friend's dirty hand.

"Aha!" Jack cried out, ignoring Kate. "So we've established my proposal in sound in principal. Now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?" Davy Jones scoffed.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Jones contemplated it for a moment. "One hundred souls. Three days-uh."

Jack grinned at the fish man, "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off."

Kate's eyes widened with delight that he was trying to get Will back as another fish person stopped Jack from leaving. "I keep the boy," Jones spoke, causing Jack to turn back to face him. Kate's face fell. "A good…faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more souls to go." Jones began to laugh wickedly.

"No!" Kate cried out, elbowing Ragetti in the stomach at the same time that she bit his hand. He howled in pain, stepping backwards from the petite girl as she shoved the fish with a sword out of her way and stepped up to Jones.

"William is not Jack's to give away!" she screamed out. "He is a human being," she was panting from the volume of her voice, "Which is something one cannot say for you."

Both of Jones' fishbrows (as she was now calling what should be his eyebrows) were raised at this. Jack was squeezing his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Missy…do ye know who I am?"

"A bullying squid," she spoke confidentially. "William is my friend and has no relation to Jack whatsoever. Please, don't take him."

Jack stepped in front of the girl, arms outstretched, "Don't listen to the lass. She's been out in the sun too long, fair little thing isn't used to such heat," he was rambling on. She glared daggers at the back of his head as he continued, "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, _terrific_ soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half."

"Jack!" she cried out from behind him, but went unnoticed once more.

"And did I happen to mention…he's in love. With a girl," Kate snorted at this, "Due to be married as it were. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him…would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

She could see the clear disgust and anger on Jones' face as he processed Jack's request. Kate understood. He had been in love and it had ended terribly. The man was cursed because of it. So Jack bringing up Will and Elizabeth together, made Jones think of a fate worse than a lifetime of servitude. Being married. Kate could almost grin.

"I keep the boy," he finally snapped. "Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man – a _friend_-uh – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free? And while one of his friends-uh," he glanced over at Kate, "Will roam free with you, holding such a grudge?"

"Yep!" Jack grinned, "I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean, uh, ink?"

Jones grabbed Jack's hand, making a squishy sound as his tentacles swirled around his hand.

"Uh," Jack made a disgusted face as slime dripped down his hand.

"Three days," Jones told him before repeating it again. He and his crew disappeared as Jack stared at the black spot on his hand. It was fading due to the slime on it.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs," he called.

"Aye," Gibbs frowned as Jack wiped his slimy hand on his first mate. "Uh, I feel sullied and unusual," Jack muttered.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah," Gibbs grinned, "Tortuga!"

"Tortuga," Jack grinned.

"Um, excuse me," a small voice pulled the two men from their thoughts. Jack winced, knowing what pain was going to come to him. In fact, as soon as he turned, a hand collided with his cheek.

"Love," he tried to explain. He was smacked again instantly. "Love! I thought you were going to be the one woman to _not_ do that."

"And I thought we were beyond you using William as a bargaining chip!"

Jack grinned coyly at the young girl, "Does this anger come from a lack of faith in William, or in me?"

She could almost gasp at how William had said the same thing to her father the day they had set out to find Jack. "When I was going to use Will as a bargaining chip, did I or did I not have a plan?"

"I-"

"And did young William or did he not, catch on to said plan and play his role beautifully? Love, it's going to all work out. Will is going to get the key, we will find the chest, we'll meet up and all live happily ever after. However we are going to have to fashion some sorts of a crew for Davy Jones to buy us more time to find said chest. So, will ye have every faith in yer dear ol' Cap'n Jack and sail once more into the perils of the sea? Or do ye want us to drop ye off at home?"

She frowned, "I'll sail with you, Jack."

"Good, because in all honesty, you had no choice…Port Royal's too bloody far," he swayed off.

"_Jack_!"

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to Tortuga, Kate stuck by her Captain's side. He was playing with his compass as she listened to Gibbs pose questions to the men who were signing up to 'crew the Black Pearl'. She knew just as well as the brilliant man who'd planned this venture that those men would be doing no such thing.<p>

"I know what I want," Jack muttered to his compass. The needle spun around uselessly. Kate frowned at his disappointment, "Would you mind if I tried?"

His eyes lit up, he hadn't thought of that! He placed the box in her hand, "Chest of Davy Jones," he instructed her. "It'll save William!"

She took a shaky breath before closing her eyes; _I want to find the chest of Davy Jones. _Her eyes popped open.

At first, the needle pointed at Jack and she frowned as he grinned sheepishly. _The Chest of Davy Jones!_

The needle spun to another direction and stayed still. Jack grinned. Brilliant! He looked at her, "I could bloody well kiss you."

"Well, what's stopping you, Captain?" she smirked, raising one of her eyebrows up. His grin only grew as he pulled her towards himself and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. She smiled up at him happily and he stood up, "You keep your eye on the compass, love. I'm going to check with Gibbs."

She watched him go over to his first mate, "She got the compass to work for her, Gibbs," she heard him state proudly, "How we going?"

"Including those four?" Gibbs nearly scoffed, "Four." There was another sailor in line and Gibbs sighed, "And what's _your_ story?"

Kate glanced at the new sailor. There was something a bit off about him, she noticed as she stood up. She turned to face the wall and she put the compass down her shirt, inside her cleavage, where her corset kept it safe. She moved over towards Gibbs.

"My story…it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind," that voice was so familiar. Where had she heard it before?

_"Where will you go?" _her own voice filled her head. She could almost see the sunset begin over the sea from the beach on Port Royal.

_"Tortuga,"_ he had snorted.

She gasped as James continued his story. "I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, eyes wide.

"No, not anymore, weren't you _listening_?" Kate could smell the alcohol on his breath from where she stood behind Gibbs. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the…hurricane."

"Lord," Gibbs gasped, "You didn't try to sail through it?"

Kate frowned, knowing fully that James had tried and that he had lost all of his men.

"So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going? Somewhere nice?" he shouted out, banging on the table.

The music stopped and everyone stared over at them as Jack tried to sneak off, behind a branch.

"So am I _worthy_ to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" James was still going off. He spotted Jack and pointed a pistol at the branch, "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack frowned, losing the branch, "You're hired!"

"Sorry. Old habits and all that," James smiled as he cocked his pistol.

"James, no!" Kate stepped out from behind Gibbs finally. James' face fell, "Kate? You…he came back for you, then?"

"Not exactly," she mumbled, "But James, please-"

Before she could get another word out, two of the new members of the Black Pearl were on Norrington, telling him to take it easy and that he was threatening their Captain. God bless them.

One of them deflected his pistol upwards as James pulled trigger. The bullet ricocheted off of the chandelier and broke a man's bottle as he drank from it. Then, that man punched the man next to him in the face, thinking he was responsible. The music started back up as a brawl ensued. Kate glanced around, wild eyed. A man was swinging from the chandelier, women were fighting and bottles were being thrown.

"Time to go?" Jack asked. If Kate could bet on it, she would have said that he sounded a bit disappointed that he had to miss the fun, but she fully agreed with Gibbs as he cried out an 'aye'.

They made their way through a few swordfights and as they went up the stairs Jack barely missed ducking a bottle as it smashed into the wall above his head. He traded hats a few times along the way and it was then that Kate realized Jack hadn't had his hat this whole time. He _loved_ that hat, how could she have missed it?

He first took a hat off of a sailor leaning backwards on the balcony. He thanked him and clapped him on the shoulder, accidentally causing him to fall backwards off the balcony. He made an 'oops' face, but carried on. As they passed two men carrying another man towards the edge, Jack halted them, taking off the hat on his head and placing it on the man as he put that man's hat on. "Carry on!"

The two men threw the carried man off of the balcony and Kate followed Jack as he continued on his way. She could only shake her head and mutter the two words that came to mind during all of this. "Bloody pirates."


	15. Fifteen: Beginning of a Sibling Rivalry

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the fictional characters save for my own or any ideas that come from the movie. Please don't sue. _

* * *

><p>"Jack, stop moving so fast," Kate nearly whined out. He held her hand tightly and was nearly dragging her down the streets of Tortuga and to the ship. They finally made it to the docks where the crew was loading the ship with livestock, fruit, barrels of fresh water and barrels of rum.<p>

"Captain Sparrow!" a voice cried out from behind them. Jack and Kate each looked over their shoulder to see a small sailor.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard," Jack turned back around to see where he was going.

"I'm here to find the man I love," the sailor spoke up.

Jack stopped walking, which halted Kate to a stop. He made a few faces and hand gestures to Gibbs as he spoke, "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

Kate cleared her throat. "Oh, and the lass. She's high up there."

"Jack!"  
>He groaned, "Fine, fine, I'll say it. My first and only love <em>was<em> the sea. Now it's the lass." He turned back to Kate, "Happy?" he growled out. She nodded frantically, grinning. A man vomited over the side of the docks.

"Meaning William Turner," the sailor was directly behind them, seeing as how their little argument had stalled them, "Captain Sparrow."

"Elizabeth!" Jack cried out, dropping Kate's hand so that he could tell Gibbs to hide the rum, even going to the length of abandoning the bottle that had been in his free hand. Gibbs took it and scurried up the boarding plank.

"Lizzie!" Kate grinned, throwing her arms around her sister's neck and hugging her.

"Oh, Kate!" Lizzie hugged her back.

"You know, those clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin…" Jack grinned slyly.

"Jack," Elizabeth started.

"Oy, I wasn't talking to you love, I was talking to your sister."

Elizabeth let the comment about her sister go. She had seen them holding hands when she'd followed them. She'd heard their little tiff just now. And Jack even admitted it. They loved one another in some way.

"Jack," she tried again, "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't very well tell Elizabeth that her fiancée was stuck aboard a ship crewed by a devilish squid, now could she? She'd break her sister's heart and betray Jack. But she couldn't keep such a fact from her either…Perhaps she would just let Jack handle this. That would probably be best anyway.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been pressganged onto Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh please," the man vomiting on the side finally spit and stood up, "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack turned, finally noticing that James was there.

"You _hired_ me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You _smell_ funny!" Jack fought back. Kate giggled, seeing the small smile on her sister's face as well.

"Jack," she caught his attention again, "All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack looked at her.

"Of course," Elizabeth looked incredulous that Jack could even ask her that.

"Because I would think that you'd want to find a way to save him the most," he explained. Kate rolled her eyes. _She_ had gotten their heading, so what was Jack doing now? Just convincing Lizzie to go along with it? Perhaps he'd forgotten. That would be very like him.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth was skeptical.

"Well, there is a chest…" Jack began.

"Oh dear," Norrington interrupted him as he came to stand next to Kate. She smacked him lightly in the chest.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack continued, glaring at James. Pintel and Ragetti walked past at this time carrying a crate together and Pintel chimed in, "What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones."

Ragetti acted out as if he had taken his heart out of his chest and moved his hand as if it was still beating, making sound effects.

"And whoever possesses that chest," Jack was going on again with annoyance in his voice, "Possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including…saving brave William from his grim fate."

Norrington raised both eyebrows up, "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Elizabeth locked eyes with her sister and after a moment or two, she turned to Jack, "How do we find it?"

"With this," Jack grinned, reaching for his compass. He frowned when he realized that it wasn't there. Where the bloody Hell was it? Suddenly, it was dangling in front of him. Kate was grinning like a Cheshire cat; "You gave it to me to hold onto. Remember?"

"Oh yes, of course, love. Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, my compass is unique-"

"Unique having the meaning of broken," James snorted. Kate glared at him.

"True enough. This compass does not point north," Jack told her as Norrington began to vomit again.

"Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," he smiled charmingly.

"Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love."

Kate couldn't stand the looks they were giving each other so she stepped forward, "Um, Jack, dear, we already have our heading? Remember? The compass worked for me," she snapped it shut, "Which is why I was keeping an eye on it."

He frowned for a moment before nodding, "Yes, of course. Anyways," he turned to Elizabeth and gestured up the boarding plank, "After you, Miss Swann."

He followed Elizabeth, not even waiting for Kate and she shoved the compass back into her corset angrily. As she made her way up the boarding plank, she saw Pintel and Ragetti mocking James and shoving a goat into her arms. Normally, she would either laugh with the two or go help James out, but she had to give the heading to Gibbs. Her desire to rescue Will had increased tenfold in the past five minutes alone and she was about to realize that the worst monster couldn't be found at sea, but rather the ugly green one that lived inside herself.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had been miserable thus far. Kate had barely said a word to her since their embrace on the dock. She seemed to be hanging around Norrington on deck and if not him, Gibbs. She could tell that Kate hadn't spent the night in Jack's cabin (Marty had told her they shared one) by the attitude Jack had all morning. Marty later informed her that she had Gibbs set up a hammock in his cabin and that's where she slept. Luckily the Pearl had one spare cabin for herself. The one that Marty told her had belonged to Will when he had been aboard.<p>

But why hadn't her sister come to stay with her? Surely Kate knew how much she needed her right now. It wasn't right and she was being dreadfully selfish. Elizabeth fingered the Letters in her inner coat pocket deciding it was time that she proposed a trade to Jack.

She made her way up to him when he was standing with Gibbs and Kate; surely Gibbs had been acting as the middleman so their fight didn't escalate. "Jack, I need to talk to you."

"Of course love, what is it?"

"The reason that Will was here was because of Beckett," she didn't notice how Jack flinched at the name. Kate hadn't told Jack that Will had been working for Beckett and either had Will himself as a matter of fact. He had, however, been able to simply piece it together himself. Will had mentioned trading him the compass for freedom and Kate had mentioned Beckett earlier, so the shock wasn't present. "He was going to trade you the compass for these," she pulled out the Letters. Kate's eyes narrowed at her sister, how had she gotten those?

"Beckett!" Gibbs cried out.

"Yes they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

"Agh," Jack stuck his tongue out, taking the Letters from Elizabeth.

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that," Gibbs spoke up, trying to help his captain piece it together.

"Of course, he wants the chest."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, "he did say something about a chest."

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea," Gibbs frowned. Kate frowned as well, knowing how bad that would be.

"A truly discomforting notion, love."

"And bad," Gibbs added on. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" he called out, moving about deck. Kate followed after him. Sometimes she could have sworn Gibbs was captain and she was first mate. And she often liked to imagine that it was so when she was fighting with Jack.

She was standing with Gibbs when she noticed how close Jack and Elizabeth were to one another and her blood began to boil. God, she missed Anamaria some days. Most days, actually. The woman had always been able to calm her the last time she was on the Pearl.

Kate then noticed that Elizabeth walked away looking annoyed and not long after, Jack walked off somewhere looking frustrated. She then watched as Elizabeth made her way to James for conversation. She rolled her eyes and found Gibbs again. "Mister Gibbs," she sighed, "I do believe I have made a decision for my life after the Pearl."

"Yes, Katie?" Gibbs turned to her from the ship's wheel. He saw her smile a bit at the name he'd given her. He loved the girl to death, as if she was his own, seeing as how much he had loved her mother.

"I am going to go to London," she spoke calmly.

"London?" he asked, shocked, "But why? Katie, I thought you were going to stay on the Pearl."

"I can't Gibbs," she glanced down onto the deck. Jack was sitting next to her sister on the stairs, swaying drunkenly as the two talked. Lizzie got up and Jack followed her again. Gibbs followed the girl's eyes to see how close her sister was to Jack. They even almost kissed once, until Jack looked absolutely horrified and moved away. Elizabeth smiled.

"If he can forget me for my own sister, Josh," she finally spoke a form of Gibbs' first name. He looked at her, shocked. "He can easily forget me for anyone. Jack needs someone like Tia Dalma, who doesn't care about exclusivity. I can go to London and find someone who will just stay with me," she glanced back over at her sister who was leaning over the edge now, Jack at her side. "And I will keep him as far away from Elizabeth Swann as I can," she set her jaw and walked off.

"Keep tellin' him it's bad luck to have a woman on board," Gibbs took a swig of his canteen, turning to Cotton's parrot as he spoke, "And it's going to be even worse now… Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

><p>Kate had been leaning over the edge of the ship next to James for about an hour or so, now. They'd been talking of life back in Port Royal. He wanted to know how his cousin was and if there had been a new Commodore appointed yet. She didn't answer any of the questions about Jack, he noticed and was even more venomous when questions about Elizabeth were posed. The only ones she was kind about were those of William and her father.<p>

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted, moving about deck. She saw Jack run off and grab his jar of dirt.

Pintel and Ragetti were, unfortunately, the two members of the crew who got to row the longboat. Norrington and Elizabeth were sitting in the back silently and Kate sat up in front with Jack.

"You're pullin' too fast," Pintel complained.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us!" Ragetti argued back.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin."

"What, with a long A?" Kate spun round to face the two.

"Aye," Pintel nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ragetti argued, "Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian and Krack-en's closer to that."

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians are we? Kray-ken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants."

Kate giggled and noticed Jack look at her out of the corner of her eye as she turned back to face the boys, "Well, Ragetti, if it helps the argument, I've always pronounced it Krak-en."

"Why, thanks."

She turned back around with a smile on her face to face the front and Jack threw her a look that clearly stated 'Don't encourage them'. She shrugged as the long boat finally hit shore.

They climbed off of the boat in a hurry and Jack ran off, barking orders, "Guard the boat, mind the tide…Don't touch my dirt!"

Kate had the compass and she began to walk after taking her boots off and carrying them in one hand. She loved the feeling of sand between her toes. The compass brought her to a point and after that, all it would do, was point at Jack.

She growled, sitting down on the sand and putting the compass in front of her. "It's not working anymore."

Jack leaned over to see it was pointing at where she sat, "Yes it is, love. You're sitting on it! Up!"

"Beg pardon?"

"Up, up, up," he helped her up gently and moved her to the side.

Everyone began to dig except for Kate. She had claimed that she had _found_ it and therefore she should be exempt from digging. Itching to get back on the lass' good side, Jack sided with her and allowed her to lay in the sand, letting the hot sun beat down on her.

Suddenly, Norrington's shovel hit something hard and Kate sat up in a heartbeat. "We found it!" Elizabeth cried. They pulled the chest from the sand and Kate crawled over to it. Jack easily broke the lock to it before rummaging through. There were documents, love letters, a pearl necklace, and a smaller chest. They all put their ears to the smaller chest and gasped. "It's real!" Elizabeth cried out.

"You actually were telling the truth," James gasped.

"He does that quite a lot," Kate smiled softly, "Yet people are always surprised."

The noise of wet feet sinking into sand caused them to look up. Kate gasped at the sight. "With good reason," William Turner cried out, dripping wet from what looked like a swim at sea. Well, Kate thought, this triangle is about to become a square, eh?


	16. Sixteen: The Chest of Davy Jones

**Author's Note**: Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews! Also, I hate Elizabeth. I mean, when I was younger, I used to really like her. Then as I grew up and the Pirates franchise expanded, I grew to hate her (and I mainly mean when the second movie came out...). So as you will see, I dislike Elizabeth Swan… I hope that doesn't offend anyone, ha-ha. I also really hate the way I've written this chapter…

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the fictional characters save for my own or any ideas that come from the movie. Please don't sue. _

* * *

><p>"Will!" Elizabeth cried out happily, "You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" She ran up to him and kissed him passionately.<p>

Kate's upper lip curled a bit in disgust at how easily her sister threw herself onto Will after only mere hours ago she had been trying to kiss Jack. She noticed Jack look a bit upset before he cautiously asked how Will had gotten there.

"Sea turtles, mate," Will nearly smirked. Kate laughed loudly at this while her sister looked confused. "A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked a bit happier; he clearly thought he was off the hook for sending William to near death. However, the look in Will's eyes told Kate a different story.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will stepped forward a bit. Kate inched a bit closer into the small crowd they had all formed.

"You do?" Jack asked, confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones-" Will was interrupted by his fiancée asking 'what' and looking at Jack with an accusing glare. A glare to which Captain Sparrow returned his own shocked exclamation of the word. Once he was sure they were done, Will continued on. To be honest, he couldn't care less if they were done arguing or not, he would have continued anyways. "I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, well, you're welcome then." Jack grinned.

"Everything you said to me," Elizabeth stepped forward, seething. "Every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged, "Time and tide, love."

Will swooped down, pulling out the key to the chest to unlock it. Jack's eyes widened, "Oy! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Will nearly snorted out the obvious.

Jack drew his sword immediately and pointed it at Will, "Can't let you do that, William," he explained as Will slowly looked up. "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please, the key."

Will slowly backed up until he was near Elizabeth. Kate saw what he was about to do and she reached for her own sword as Will pulled Elizabeth's out and held it to Jack's throat. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Kate yanked her own sword out and pointed it at her dearest and oldest friend, eyes hardened, "I can't let you do that, Will." Whether she was mad at Jack or not, she still cared about him, and she couldn't let he and Will kill one another.

Elizabeth gasped, "Katherine! How can you-"

She glanced at Elizabeth through the corner of her eyes, "You're lucky you're not in his place, Elizabeth. So if I were you, I would keep your pretty mouth shut."

Jack grinned, "Thanks, love."

She then turned her glare onto her Captain, "And if you think you're free from my rage, then you have another thing coming, Sparrow."

James drew his sword and pointed it at Will as well, "I'm afraid that I have to side with Miss Swann. I can't let you do that either, so sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack grinned.

James pointed his sword at Jack this time and Kate moved hers to point at James now, instead of Will. Will's sword moved to her neck, his eyes glittering with the sting of betrayal.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it and get my life back," James explained.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack smiled.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

"You gave up your career willingly, James," Kate spoke up. His sword moved to her at the sound of her voice and Jack moved his sword to Norrington as Will's sword moved back to Jack. Kate kept hers firmly on James. After a few more turns of switching whose sword was pointed at whom, the four began to fight one another. Will instructed Elizabeth to guard the chest and Elizabeth, insulted, screamed out 'no' before following after them. Kate snorted that she was told to go be the guard dog, but paid full attention to where James was striking.

"This is bar_baric_!" Elizabeth was screaming, "This is _no_ way for grown men to settle- or you either, Katherine! The governor's daughter!" She whined out. "Oh! Fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start _banging_ away at each other! _This will solve everything! _I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked…_pirates!_"

Elizabeth threw a rock at the four of them, hoping to catch anyone's attention, but it went too far left for anyone to notice. Elizabeth was still screaming at the four of them before she pretended to faint, hoping it would work again. When she peeked, they were all still fighting. She sighed heavily before sitting up and noticing Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest. She ran after them, knowing she'd have four very angry people after her if she lost the chest. Plus, Will wanted it.

Jack grabbed the key off of William before grabbing Kate's hand in the same hand that held the key as to be able to keep his sword out. He ran, dragging her along, as James and Will continued to fight.

"Let go of me," she hissed angrily.

"Take the key," he muttered, "They'll never expect you to have it."

With that, she felt him drop her hand, key in it, and run up into the church. She shrugged, putting the rope of the key over her head and tucking the key itself under her shirt, in-between her breasts while she still ran after Jack. She heard Norrington catching up and she began to yell, "Sparrow! You get back here!"

He was chuckling to himself as she somehow got behind James. He wondered for a moment, as he ran up the many stairs, if the former Commodore had pushed her. However, he kept running until Norrington got too close and he kicked him back down with his foot. Kate jumped over James, throwing out a "Sorry!" as she went. She made her way to hide behind Jack as James got back up and began to fight Jack.

Kate panicked when James got a bit too aggressive and pushed Jack towards the rope so that he could grab onto it. He flew downward, sending Will, who had grabbed the rope, upwards. Jack held onto the rope so that he was propelled back up to the top and he joined the duel between James and Will on the roof, a bit peeved that Kate had gotten him out of the way. He checked to see if she still had the key, but he couldn't tell.

Norrington, noticing that Jack was back, turned to duel him. Kate wondered for a moment if they had all noticed that the key was gone. Did they realize that none of them had it? She nearly smirked.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Jack's sword was knocked from his hand and it flung to the ground below. Kate was, in an instant, pointing her sword at James, ready to strike if he got too violent again.

"Do excuse me," James turned to Will, "While I kill the man who ruined my life."

Kate gasped, "NO!"

"Let us examine that claim for a moment," Jack spoke up before either Norrington or Kate could stab someone, "former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, hey? So who's fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" James cried out.

Jack somersaulted off of the roof as James swung at him, "Unfortunately Mister Turner," he turned to Will, "He's right!"

Norrington and Will began to fight and Kate had no idea what to do. She decided to aide Will now and began to help him fight James. Suddenly, the three of them were on the mill's water wheel and the axle of the wheel broke off. Kate screamed as the wheel began to roll away from the mill. They continued to try and duel as they ran on the wheel as it ran over a fence and then, Kate looked down and frowned, Jack?

He was trying to climb into the wheel to at least run inside of it, but he was struggling. Once he finally did get in, he was so pleased with himself, that he hit his head on a metal bar and fell out. Kate dropped through the hole that had once housed the now unconscious captain and jumped out of the wheel, Norrington and Will still on top, dueling.

She ran over to Jack and shook him, "Jack! Come on! Let's go! I've still got the key!"

He stirred, "What? Oh! Key! Yes!"

They each looked up to see a crewmember of the Dutchman running through the palm trees, carrying the chest. Jack picked up a coconut, whirled it, and threw it at the man. His head, which was inside of a conch shell, flew off and caused Kate to gag momentarily.

The head began to yell directions for his body to find his head, and he was doing poorly. Kate laughed as Jack told him to shut up before he kneeled at the chest. He held his hand out, "Key, please?"

She took it off and handed it to him, proud that she'd kept it safe the whole time. He unlocked it and square bolds protruded when the lock clicked. As more crewmen of the Dutchman approached, Jack tucked the heart into his vest and closed the lid to the chest.

Kate and Jack were the first to arrive at the longboat and she stood watch as Jack emptied out the jar of dirt a bit before putting the heart in it and scooping the dirt back into the jar.

"Jack!" Kate cried as a crewmember arrived. He swung around with an ore and began to fight the fishy pirate.

Everyone looked up as the water wheel rolled up to the beach, went into the water and dropped. Kate could have laughed at the two men walking as if they were drunk in the ocean, but the fight at hand kept her busy.

She began to fight as well and her attention was soon taken from the boat, Jack, the jar of dirt, everything. She just fought with whatever strength she had left from running after the boys earlier.

Suddenly Jack knocked Will out and Kate glanced over as Elizabeth ran towards him.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered, "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth whined.

"Not with the chest," James explained hurriedly. Kate kicked her opponent away from herself and backed up to where the others were. "Into the boat," he grabbed the chest.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth cried.

"Don't wait for me," Norrington ran off.

"Uh," Jack frowned, "I saw we respect his final wish."

"Aye!" Kate cried out at the same time as Pintel. They all hopped into the long boat, yanking William in with them as they rowed off.

* * *

><p>Kate stood by Jack's side on deck as if she had never been mad at him in the first place. She briefly wondered if that had been his plan, to get her mad enough at Elizabeth to threaten Will and then gain her back by trusting her with the key. She shook her head at the thought as Will awoke and began to ask questions. At the same time, Ragetti and Pintel began to argue. Kate nearly groaned, sensing a migraine.<p>

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs questioned.

"He fell behind," Jack commented, moving along.

"My prayers be with him," Gibbs nodded solemnly before lightening up, "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear."

Suddenly the Dutchman surfaced alongside the Pearl and Kate groaned. "Lord almighty, save us," Gibbs muttered.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack smirked, going to the edge. "Hey! Fishface! Lose something? OH!" he fell down the stairs, causing Kate to giggle as he stood up, holding the jar of dirt proudly, "Got it!" he strutted across the deck, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

"Enough!" Jones cried, and at his order the cannon covers of the Dutchman slid down, the cannons emerging from the holes.

"Hard to starboard," Jack ordered.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated. Kate glared at her, what the Hell?

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will cried out now. Kate cried out at the same time as Gibbs, "Hard to starboard!"

The Dutchman began to fire at the Pearl mercilessly and Kate screamed at the gaping hole in the stern as Pintel cried that they were on them.

Jack grabbed Kate amongst the chaos, knowing that he needed to apologize,"Love, I'm sorry about the business with your sister earlier," he spoke quickly and quietly, "I didn' mean for it to upset you."  
>"Of <em>course<em> it's going to upset me, Jack," she frowned, "Why wouldn't it?"

"I just needed to get her to trust me," he explained before pausing for a moment. "Wait a minute, you still defended me," he looked at her, confused.

"Yes I did, and you trusted me with the key even though you knew I wanted to kill you. Figuratively, of course."

"Yes well, I guess this sums all of what needed to be said up."

She smiled softly, realizing that they were losing the Dutchman, "No, Jack, it really doesn't," she teased him, "What are you trying to say?"

He gave her a glare, "Now's not the time."

"Now is the perfect time," she sang out.

"I guess that I will always trust you," he spat out quickly, glancing around to make sure no one heard him.

"And you should know that I will always defend you."

He grinned, leaning down and pulling her in for a kiss. Elizabeth had glanced over at her sister and frowned. So she really had acted on her feelings for Jack Sparrow, then.

Elizabeth took this moment to interrupt her sister and the Captain by screaming out that the Dutchman had fallen behind.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But _with_ the wind…"

"We rob her advantage," Will finished off Gibbs' sentence. Gibbs just grinned as the crew began to cheer that the Dutchman was giving up.

"My father is on that ship," Will ran up to Jack and Kate, "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack grinned, leaning on the railing and tapping his jar of dirt, "All one needs is the proper leverage."

Suddenly the Pearl was badly jarred and Jack's dirt fell to the lower deck, breaking open and spilling the contents all over the deck. He let out a cry and ran down to it, searching frantically for the missing heart.

"Where is it?" he cried out as Kate ran down to him, "Where is the thump-thump?"

Someone began to cry that they'd hit a reef as Kate tried to pull her captain away from the pile of dirt.

"No! It's not a reef," Will cried, "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide.

"The Kraken," her fiancée replied, "To arms!"

"It'll attack the starboard," Will told Gibbs, "I've seen it happen before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

Gibbs instructed the crew to do as Will asked as Kate tried to calm the Captain down from whatever was going on with his jar of dirt. With a deep rumbling sound, the Kraken's tentacles began to slide up the hull. Kate's eyes widened considerably. The beast had come for Jack.


	17. Seventeen: Jack's Death

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the fictional characters save for my own or any ideas that come from the movie. Please don't sue. _

* * *

><p>"Easy boys," Will instructed as everyone held their breath, widened eyes watching the tentacles creeping around the Pearl.<p>

"Will?" Kate looked over to him. She had lost Jack a few moments ago when she'd been searching for a rifle.

"Steady!" Will commanded as the tentacles rose higher.

"Will?" Elizabeth cried tis time. The tentacles were making their way around the ship entirely.

"Hold," Will commanded.

"I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel suggested.

"_Will_," the two Swann sisters cried at once, glancing at him with skeptical eyes.

"Fire!" he finally commanded. The crew fired the cannons, Kate even shooting at the Kraken at the same time. They hit the target, the Kraken's tentacles, and nearly severed some off. The beast sank into the sea, tentacles glowing from the blast. The crew began to cheer.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ship," Will walked over to where Kate stood with her sister.

"There's no boats," Elizabeth told him, glancing at the wrecked boats. He then set his eyes elsewhere, on the barrels of gunpowder. He nodded, "Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He handed Elizabeth a long gun and glanced at Kate, "Whatever the two of you do, don't miss."

Kate nodded, understanding, "As soon as you're clear."

The crew began to busy themselves, loading barrels of gunpowder from the hold.

"We're short stocked on gunpowder. Six barrels below!"

"Bring it up!"

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs relayed to the trio.

"Then load the rum," Kate winced as the words came out of her mouth.

"Aye," Will nodded, "Load the rum!"

Gibbs, shocked, turned to see the entire crew at a stand still, waiting in a shocked silence. "Aye!" he agreed, "The rum, too!" He winced as well, quite upset as the crew continued to load barrels.

Kate began to help Gibbs lift a barrel as Elizabeth made her way to a prime shooting location, waiting for her sister. She looked over the railing to see Jack rowing away. "Oh, you coward!" she cried out to herself, realizing that's why he hadn't been around for any of the orders as of late.

Another thud hit the ship and the crewmen began to shout. Marty let out a cry as the Kraken began to attack again.

"Heave!" Gibbs was crying as Kate made her way up to Elizabeth, "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Kate, I have to tell you something about Jack," Elizabeth rushed out.

"Not now, Lizzie," Kate nearly moaned, checking to make sure there was enough powder in her gun, "Now is not the proper time for discussion."

Will was hanging from the net holding the barrels of gunpowder and rum and he was slashing at the Kraken's tentacle with his sword, taunting it.

"Shoot, Elizabeth! Shoot!" he cried out. The eldest sister hesitated, waiting for Will to fall free. One of the Kraken's tentacles wrapped around her leg and dragged her backwards. She screamed, causing Kate to look back, eyes wide, "Elizabeth!"

She dropped her own gun and ran after her sister and got to her in time for Ragetti to chop off the end of the tentacle that had a hold of Lizzie.

Another crewmember picked up the gun Elizabeth had held and tried to shoot, but the Kraken grabbed him and flung him around. The rifle dropped to the deck above the two sisters and they each looked at each other and ran for it.

Kate fell over another piece of tentacle that had fallen off the beast and she looked up as Elizabeth struggled to get the rifle out from underneath someone's boot. She squinted to see that it was Jack and saw him bend over and pick up the gun, aiming for the Kraken. Elizabeth stepped up and proudly stood next to him. Kate's blood boiled at the sight of Elizabeth right next to him as if it were her spot.

Jack shot at the gunpowder as soon as Will fell from the net and the barrels all exploded. The Kraken cried out in pain as it withdrew again.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked hopefully.

"No," Gibbs answered, helping Kate up from the ground, "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" He glanced at Jack who had suddenly appeared.

"Abandon ship," he spoke softly, "Into the longboat."

"Jack!" Gibbs cried, "The Pearl!"

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack smiled sadly.

"He's right," Elizabeth spoke up, still next to the Captain. Kate nearly growled, "We have to head for land."

" 'S a lot o' open wa'er," Pintel looked fearfully at the ocean.

" That's a lot o' wa'er," Ragetti repeated, just as terrified.

"We have to try!" Will cried out. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl," he glanced to see Kate inching towards Jack and Elizabeth, trying to get closer to the captain. He raised an eyebrow, why was Elizabeth next to him in the first place?

"Abandon ship," Gibbs nodded.

"Or abandon all hope," Kate finished for him. The crew began to load whatever supplies and guns they had left into the longboat.

"Go in the boat, love," Jack turned to Kate who had finally made her way over to him. He had his thumb on her chin, smiling at her, sadly.

She gave him a small kiss, whispering an apology for his ship, before she made her way into the boat.

Will went up to see where Elizabeth was, but he froze on the climb up before getting back into the boat, his face blank. Kate, confused at Will's behavior and wondering where Jack was, repeated his attempt to see what was taking the two so long. She saw Elizabeth forcefully kissing Jack and she made an attempt to get back on the ship, but a hand on her back, stopped her.

She turned her head to see Will's sad face and she stepped back into the long boat. She sat next to her oldest, dearest, and truest, friend and wrapped her arms around his waist as he put an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth got into the boat a few moments after. She glanced at Will and Kate, confused. Was her sister crying? Kate never cried.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked venomously.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," she said, sadly. The crew looked uncertain, "Go!"

The longboat casted off and Kate looked up from where her head had rested on Will's chest to watch as the Kraken took down the ship with her captain on it. She let out a soft sob once the water had settled, no trace of a ship or monster left. Her head went back to Will's chest and he stroked her hair gently, glaring at his fiancée.

"Where do we go now?" Marty questioned.

"Tia," Kate mumbled out from her place on Will, "Tia Dalma."

Will nodded, "Aye. Tia's not too far from here," he glanced around, "Right, Gibbs?"

He looked terrified, "No, no she's not. Alright. Tia Dalma it is."

"Who's Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make conversation. No one replied to her. They all had a feeling that she had something to do with Jack staying behind and her only friends in the crew were terribly angry with her for what they saw on deck.

By nightfall, the painfully quiet journey to Tia Dalma's shack in the bayou had come to an end. They paddled through the narrow rivers to Tia's shack. Many of the natives that had once sat in the dark and stared, now stood in the water surrounding the shack, holding candles in mourning of Jack Sparrow.

"How-" Pintel began, but Kate looked over at him with a slyness in her eyes, "She must have told them."

They climbed out of the longboat and made their way into the shack. Tia looked up and upon seeing the crew, without their captain, knew it was true. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kate in a hug, knowing what the captain had meant to the young girl. Kate felt enveloped in incredible warmth as the older woman hugged her.

She sat next to Tia's chair, prepared to stay with the woman forever. She had an amazing comfort to her and she was taking care of Kate's sorrow wonderfully, just because she knew Jack as well as Kate did, if not better.

Will was absently throwing his father's knife into the table and taking it back out, only to throw it again. Tia emerged with a tray and she brought it around to all of them. Mugs of warmed rum sat atop the trap. Everyone took one and as she got to Elizabeth, she paused, "Against de cold," she explained when Elizabeth didn't look up. Her voice caught the Swann's attention, "And de sorrow," her voice was dark as her eyes glared a bit towards the elder sibling.

"It's a shame," Tia moved on after Elizabeth took the mug, "I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul."

Will looked up, "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone. Along with it's captain."

Gibbs was standing in the doorway on the side of the shack, "Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright," he glanced over at Kate who was normally glowing with happiness to see that she was the most depressed. Of course, she was, he thought. She loved the captain. "He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out…to Jack Sparrow."

"Not another like Captain Jack," Ragetti added.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel agreed.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth added.

"The best," Kate whispered, fresh tears prickling her eyes. She hadn't cried since she'd used Will as a human hankie and she didn't plan on crying now.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…" Will spoke up. Elizabeth looked at him, only to see he was glancing at her sister, "Kate…"

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma jumped up next to him. He nearly jumped out of shock. "Hmm? What would you? Hmm? What would _any_ of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the eart' and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

"Of course," Kate spoke up. Will was incredibly surprised that she would even think of saving him. After what he had done to her.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton's parrot all agreed as well.

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered, looking away from Will's glare. He stared at the floor, "Aye."

"Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end, den…you will need a captain who knows dose waters," Tia grinned and looked up at the stairs as a pair of boots began to descend them into the room.

Kate's eyes narrowed in confusion, were those the boots the monkey had been playing with? Suddenly a familiar face that she never thought she'd see again stepped into view.

She gasped as Hector Barbossa grinned at them all, "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He bit into a green apple, letting juice dribble down his chin as Jack the monkey faced them, snarling.

"You, but you-" Elizabeth began, "Jack, he…the curse…you're dead!"

"Am I?" Barbossa looked down at himself, grinning, "At least in this death, I can taste the fineness of these apples," he bit into it again, savoring the flavor.

The monkey flew from his shoulder and used objects on the ceiling to get across the shack. The crew all ducked, save for one person, and that person was the one who the monkey landed on with nearly a grin on his face.

"'Ello, Jackie," Kate smiled sadly, holding up a finger for him to grab happily. He screeched with joy and climbed onto her head, playing with her long hair.

Barbossa frowned for a moment.

"He likes me," Kate shrugged, "Right, Jackie?" The monkey screeched, nodding.

"She kept Jack from shootin' him a couple of times," Gibbs explained.

"Wait, if Tia can bring you back why can't she just bring Jack back?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Jack is gone, not only body, but mind and soul as well, lost in Davy Jones' locker," Tia explained. She glanced around, "The shores at world's end are not to be taken lightly. Only be goin' if you can 'andle it."

"Now, whose sailin' with me?" Barbossa asked, still a bit peeved that his monkey went to the lass.

They all glanced around, sharing a glance with one another. Kate answered for them, "We're all going," she answered him. "It's only right." The rest of the crew nodded.

"Well," he grinned, beckoning his monkey back to him, "Looks like we're in need of a ship…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: And this is all you're getting out of me today, folks! I have work in an hour. Perhaps tomorrow I'll get another up...


	18. Eighteen: Singapore

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters except for my own._

* * *

><p>"What are you all talking about?" Elizabeth stepped into the room where Kate, Barbossa, and Will were planning.<p>

Kate glared up at her, "Nothing, Lizzie."

Barbossa looked at the younger sibling confused, they had been inseparable the last time they saw them. "We're planning how to get the charts from Sao Feng," he explained. "William's going to get them while we arrange a meeting with Feng and keep him distracted."

"Oh," Elizabeth nodded, entering the room further. Kate and Barbossa were sitting on the opposite heads of the table and Will was sitting next to Kate on her right. She had her feet put up on the table as she bit into an apple, nearly mimicking Barbossa.

"We're only having two people go to Feng. The crew will hide underneath in case we need back up," Barbossa was explaining.

"Why only two people?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We can't overwhelm him. Feng is paranoid enough as it is."

"I'll go," she stated firmly. Kate nearly snorted from where she sat. As if she'd let that one happen.

"I think you've done quite enough, Elizabeth," she spoke up, calmly. Elizabeth knew the voice well. It was her annoyed tone that stated that she was done with whatever, or whomever, she was talking to. "Seeing as how Jack was my captain, I will be the one to go speak to Feng. Besides, I know him the best out of any of you. 'Sides Gibbs of course."

* * *

><p>Within two days Tia Dalma had helped arrange everything they needed, even getting a cute outfit for Kate. They arrived in Singapore in the morning, setting everything up. Tia was at her fireworks stand, the crew snuck into the basement of Sao Feng's giant bathroom in the wee hours of the morning, and Will was all set to go and steal the charts.<p>

Kate got a small boat and began paddling through the walkways of Singapore. She sang to herself quietly, waiting for someone to catch onto the tune. "The bell has been raised from it's watery grave; hear it's sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home," she glanced around and saw no one yet, "Yo ho, all together," she docked her small boat and jumped up, "Hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves-"

A voice cut her off, "and beggar, never say we die," an Asian man finished for her. "A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone."

Barbossa came to her side immediately, "And what makes you think she's alone?"

"You protect her?" the man questioned.

Kate whipped out a small knife and held it to his neck, "And what makes you think I need protecting?"

"Your master's expectin' us," Barbossa told him. "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'."

Kate released the man and looked up as British soldiers passed by on the path above them before the man led them into the passageway.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Kate whispered as she followed Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Kate nearly scoffed at this. If Barbossa thought himself to be merciful, Feng must truly be awful.

Once they got to the door of Feng's hideout, the man whispered a password and then halted them to give up their weapons. As Kate went to pass him, he held up his hand, "Do you think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa shrugged.

"Remove, please."

Kate removed her hat and her outer coat to reveal a leather harness with several guns and bombs on it. She finally pulled a cannon out of her boot and turned back. He halted her again, grinning slyly as he told her to remove her pants. She rolled her eyes and dropped them to the ground, uncaring. At least her shirt covered her up. Although if the boys below looked up...

She bowed to Sao Feng, as did Barbossa as he spoke, "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." He turned to a servant, "More steam."

She pulled a rope and after a moment, more steam filled the room. "I understand," Feng continued, "That you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in a need of a ship and a crew."  
>"This is an odd coincidence," Feng frowned.<p>

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew that you don't need," Kate asked, smiling hopefully.

"No, because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," he held up the charts. Kate nearly groaned. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa answered.

Sao Feng mad a motion to his men and they pulled Will up out of a tub of hot water. He gasped for breath.

"This is the thief," Feng explained, "is his face familiar to you?"

"No," Kate answered firmly as Barbossa shook his head.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it," he moved to kill William and Kate let out a gasp. He turned to face her and Barbossa frowned.

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I can assure you…I had no idea…"

"That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker, when I cannot help but wonder…why?"

Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to the other Pirate Lord who caught it skillfully, "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We most convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"More steam," Feng ordered. It did not come and he ordered it again, angrier. Once it finally came, he continued on, a bit calmer. "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas," Barbossa spoke, "That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value are the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Kate cried out. Barbossa looked at her, eyebrows raised as she stepped forward and shook off the hand that grabbed her shoulder, "Get off of me! You are _Sao Feng_, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

"Katherine Swann," he smiled strangely. She didn't remember telling him her name. "There's more to you than meets the eye isn't there and the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice…you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered quickly. Kate nearly smacked herself in the face, Jack had told her how much Sao Feng hated him. The two girls behind Feng giggled. "He's one of the pirate lords."

"The only reason why I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead," Feng began to yell, his face nearly turning purple, "Is so I can send him back myself!"

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He also failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back," Barbossa tried to explain.

"So you admit you have deceived me," Feng nodded. Kate looked around, confused. "Weapons!" His men all drew their weapons.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa smiled as swords popped up from the floorboards and he and Kate caught one skillfully in each hand.

Feng put his sword to a man's neck. Kate noticed that the man's 'tattoo' was leaking onto the floor. She made a face, wondering what the Hell was going on. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man."

"Kill him," Kate glanced up as she spoke at the same time as Barbossa. She shrugged and let him continue on, "He's not our man."

"If he's not with you," Will spoke, confused, "And he's not with us…who's he with?"

At that precise moment the East India Trading Co. burst into the room and began attacking. Kate threw Will a sword as he got free of the pole he was tied to and Kate went off to help Barbossa fight off the three men that were after him. After she stabbed one, he glanced at her and nodded thanks. She nodded back and they went their separate ways. They knew where they were to meet.

After she got free she met up with Will and Barbossa on one of the docks. "Do you have the charts?" Kate asked, out of breath.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew," Will grinned.

"Where's Feng?" Kate was holding onto Barbossa's shoulder, leaning over to try and take deeper breaths.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

The man that had led them to Sao Feng earlier spoke up, "This way, be quick."

Kate followed the men and once they were on the ship she finally caught her breath. She walked up to Tia Dalma as soon as she saw her leaning over the railing, "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower, do you think he will honor the call"

"I cannot say," Tia frowned, "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirate have come to fear."

Kate nodded; glancing over as she saw Elizabeth walk up to Will and him just walk away from her. She could almost smirk, knowing that her sister had it coming.

* * *

><p>Three days later found them frozen to the bone. Almost quite literally, as a matter of fact. She glanced over to see Pintel and Ragetti, as well as Jack the monkey, covered in ice. The rest of the boat was in the same state, as they were traveling through the iciest of waters.<p>

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel shivered.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti tried to shrug.

"Why don't that woman bring him back? The same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't you two ever pay any attention? She explained it to Elizabeth."

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment," Tia popped up next to Kate. She and Kate had been hiding in one of the cabins, using all of the blankets to stay warm. "The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti smiled. Kate snorted and shuffled across the deck, in the many of layers of clothing that she found aboard the ship to where Tai Huang and Will were looking at the charts. Kate snuck up behind her friend, hugging him around the waist. He smiled, "Thanks, I was starting to get a bit cold."

She snorted again, "Really? I would have never thought that!"

He laughed, pointing towards the charts, "Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No," Tai spoke, "But it leads to more places."

Will read allowed, "Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets flash of green. What does that mean? Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa glanced to the man.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of a sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say…"

Ragetti and Pintel must have followed Kate because Pintel spoke up, "It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Gibbs gave him a nasty death glare. "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

He turned to Kate once she released him, "I still don't get it," he whispered.

She giggled, "Just think like Jack," she kissed his cheek and scurried back off to find Tia.

Eventually they began to go through two huge walls of ice, disappearing into the darkness between them.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they got 'good and lost' as Barbossa had put it. Kate was laughing as they began to sail towards the huge waterfall at the 'end' of the world. Elizabeth was screaming and Tia was mumbling in French. Kate was running along, helping Gibbs with silly tasks and finally she stood alongside Barbosa, chuckling at his crazy laughter. The ship went off the waterfall, backwards. The noises of screams and laughter were the only things a person would hear before that boat hit the water.<p>

They washed up on shore and saw absolutely nothing. Kate frowned, wringing the water out of her hair, "Where are we?"

"We're here," Barbossa looked down at the girl, "In the locker."

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Gibbs shivered.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth spoke, "I don't see anyone."

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took," Barbossa squinted, searching.

"It doesn't matter," Will mumbled, "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"It's not by his doing," Kate rolled her eyes, "What other way would you have liked to come here, William?"

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia interrupted, petting a crab. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise and a ship's mast rose up over the top of a sand dune. Eventually that mast turned into the entirety of the Black Pearl coming down the dune and going into the water.

"Impossible," Tai Huang whispered.

Ragetti, shocked, pointed at it with a shaking hand, "Boat."

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma," Gibbs spoke. Kate laughed loudly at this, "It's Jack!"

Jack jumped off the ship and moved towards them. Pintel grinned, "It's the captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes!" Gibbs cried, "Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack spoke.

"Aye, captain," Gibbs grinned.

"I thought so," Jack nodded. "I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain," Gibbs leaned forward.

"I know that," Jack snapped. "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa finally spoke up.

"Ah, Hector, it's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No," Jack frowned, "No I didn't," he moved down the line. "Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will leaned down to Kate. That brought Jack's attention right to them. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distress damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will answered.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here."

"Jack," Elizabeth spoke up just as Jack's eyes locked with Kate's. "This is real. We're here."

Jack looked at her for a moment before scuttling back to Gibbs. "The locker, you say?"

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you," she tried to explain.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa pointed at the Pearl, "Right there."

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding behind the Pearl."

"Jack," Will interrupted him, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas," Kate spoke up, finally getting the pirate's attention.

He smiled, his lip twitching, "Katherine."

"Jack," she whispered as she stepped forward. "Please, we're really here and we really need you."

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia spoke up. Jack turned back, "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened. Everything's gone to pot," he smiled at Kate.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs smirked.

"And you need a crew," Will added.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Will and Kate looked at Elizabeth with surprise. Kate glared at her evilly. "Oh, she's not told you?" He looked at Will and then glanced at Kate. His stomach welled up with guilt when he saw the look on her face, "Either of you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here, William." He made sure to say the lad's name so Kate knew that he would take her. "As for you," he turned to Tia.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time."

"Alright, you're in," he turned to Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me," Ragetti frowned, looking down. He then continued on, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He finally turned to Tai Huang, "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang, these are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship," Jack's face brightened up.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchors, all hands, prepare to make sail." He looked at his compass, which was spinning wildly. It would point to Kate, then out to sea, then spun around uselessly.

Barbossa came up to him, "Jack," he grinned, "Which way ya goin' Jack?"

Kate giggled, moving up next to Jack. "He's not that bad," she mumbled as Barbossa began to climb on the Pearl. "He's actually really-" she was cut off as Jack dipped her and kissed her deeply. Once he set her back on her feet she smiled, dazed. "Missed you, too, Captain."

He chuckled, leading her to the Pearl.


	19. Nineteen: Will's Mutiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters except for my own._

* * *

><p>Jack had kept the lass close at his side for most of the voyage back, tugging her along by her hand if he had to chase after Barbossa to shout orders.<p>

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa was shouting. Jack repeated all of his orders until Barbossa got agitated enough to spin around and glare at him, "What _are_ ya doin'?"  
>"No, what are <em>you<em> doing?" Jack asked.  
>"No, what <em>are<em> ya doin'?"  
>"No, what are <em>you <em>doing?"  
>"No what <em>are<em> ya doin'?"  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack finally said something else other than the repeated phrase that was giving Kate a headache.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders," Barbossa glared down at him. His eyes flickered to where Jack was holding the young girl's hand before looking back at him.

"My ship, makes me Captain," Jack smirked.  
>"They be my charts."<br>"That makes you…chart man!"

"Stow it!" Pintel cried, "The both of you! That's an order, understand?" The two Captains glared at him until he looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, I just thought with the Captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration. Sorry."

Jack dropped Kate's hand to run off after Barbossa again and she sat up on a crate in between Pintel and Ragetti. "I'd vote for ya," Ragetti spoke up.

"Me too," Kate smiled, patting him on the back.

Pintel looked up, "Yeah?"

"We're goin' fish," Ragetti, told her, "If ya want to join us."

Pintel nodded quickly, "We can see if we can find ya an extra pole, poppet."

She grinned; she hadn't fished since she'd seen Anamaria. As she opened her mouth to say yes, Jack's voice called her name from the upper deck. She sighed, "I guess I can't."

"I'm sure he missed you," Ragetti told her. "I know I'd be missin' you, if I were him."

Kate smiled at him and made her way up to Jack, "Yes, Captain?"

"I need to see you in my quarters almost immediately, Miss Swann," he spoke very seriously. "There has been a serious lack of discipline on my vessel."

"Oh and you're to see to it yourself that this discipline is reinstalled?" she raised an eyebrow as she smirked.

He grinned, "Oh, something like that…" He led her into the cabin and shut the door. Almost immediately she embraced him in a hug. He was confused for a moment, but he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered. "I had thought that you and Elizabeth…" she trailed off for a moment before continuing, "I was just so mad at the two of you. And I've hated both of you since it happened. I thought you wanted her instead of me. And to find out that she did it to kill you makes it all so much worse, Jack."

"Love," he pulled away from her enough that he could look at her in the eye, "At one point in time I would have loved to kiss your sister, that I will not lie about," Kate nodded as he continued, "But after everything I've been through with ye, I wouldn't and I dare not dream of other women."

She smiled and he wiped away the few tears she had let fall before hugging her back to him, "I love you, Jack," she whispered into his chest.

He stiffened for a moment before she felt him relax and he smiled a bit, "I love you too, Kate."

"Now," she stepped away from him, slipping off her coat, "I believe you had  
>been talking about a lack of discipline upon this vessel, Captain."<p>

He glanced up to see her undoing her shirt. He grinned, taking off his own

Coat, "Oh yes," he nodded, removing his effects. The lass was already only in her pants as she made her way backwards to the bed. "Terrible lack of discipline indeed.

Look, we've got bloody wenches on board running around half naked."

"That's truly awful, Cap'n," she grinned, laying back on the bed once she was completely undressed. He was grinning still as he made his way on top of her, "I know, love, it's horrible," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back eagerly, excited to be with him once again.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, they finally pulled themselves from bed, got dressed, and left the cabin. Kate kissed him before leaving to go sit with Tia Dalma and Barbossa looked over at Jack slyly, "How do you always get all of these women, Sparrow?"<p>

"With me good looks, I suppose," Jack grinned.

"I was going to say, she can't be datin' ya for your brain." Jack scowled at this comment before he noticed the commotion on the side of the ship. Will, Tia Dalma, Kate, Pintel and Ragetti were all glancing over the edge, talking in hushed voices.

"Now there's boats coming," Ragetti pointed out to where small boats, lit by a single lantern were floating towards them. Gibbs began to load a gun as he walked over and Will stopped him, "They're not a threat to us," he glanced to Tia Dalma, "Am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia nodded.

"Is best just let them be," Barbossa agreed.

Elizabeth had made her way over and she grinned broadly, having missed the rest of the conversation, "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" she was crying out to him. Kate followed her sister's glance and nearly threw up.

"Elizabeth," Jack frowned, "We're not back." He glanced around for Kate and when he found her his frown grew at the look on her face.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried.

"Father!" Kate tried now, moving to her sister's side, "Father, please!"

The former governor looked up at his two daughters, smiling sadly, "Elizabeth, Katherine…are you dead?"

"No," the two sobbed out.

"I think I am," he looked away.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth cried out.

"There was this chest you see, and a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Father please," Kate, begged, leaning over the railing, "Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart," he continued, "Yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth cried out. Marty gave her one and she and Kate threw it to their father, "Father please!"

"Take the line!" Kate cried out, "Come back with us!"

"Girls, I am so proud of you," he spoke more softly. Kate let out a sob, already feeling the tears on her face. Elizabeth was crying as well. "Father take the line!" she cried, running towards the stern of the ship. Kate was right along side her, screaming as well.

"They must not leave the ship!" Tia cried out.

Will grabbed Elizabeth and Jack made a move for Kate, but she stuck half of her body over the side of the ship, screaming, "Father, come back with us! We will not leave you!"

"Kate," Jack grabbed her.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" their father stared straight ahead as he continued on. Kate was sobbing into Jack's chest as Elizabeth did the same to Will. Will looked up at Tia, "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head sadly, "Him at peace."

Kate freed herself from Jack's grip and made her way over to Will and Elizabeth. She touched Will's arm and he looked up at her, concerned. He knew that Kate wanted to murder Elizabeth and he knew that now wasn't the best time for her to start anything with her sister. However, as he looked into her eyes he saw that they were only filled with sadness and compassion. He nodded and let go of Elizabeth. Kate then touched her arm, turning her sister towards her, before wrapping her arms around her tightly.

The two cried quietly on one another, falling to their knees and then leaning on the side of the ship. Jack frowned as the two held one another, turning to William, "They can sleep in my cabin tonight," he told the boy, "I'll stay somewhere else."

Will nodded and the two of them helped the girls into Jack's cabin, helping them lay down on the bed before leaving them. The two sisters cuddled into one another, crying. As their crying slowed down, so did their breathing and eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked as he tried to drink some water out of his canteen.<p>

Gibbs, sitting back to back with the other pirate, sighed. "Rum's gone, too."

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall," Tia spoke up from nearby, "I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever."

"With no water," Gibbs replied, "Forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

Will sighed, looking at Barbossa, "Why doesn't he do something?"

At this time, Jack the monkey had somehow gotten a hold of Ragetti's eye once again and he was chasing him, trying to get it back.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs groaned. He looked up as Kate made her way out of the cabin, finally waking up. Her eyes were red and her face looked tearstained still, but he didn't want to approach her just yet. He didn't know how the lass would cope with the loss of her father.

"And the green flash happens at sunset," Will glanced to see Kate sitting on the steps, "Not sunrise."

"Over the edge," Gibbs snorted, "It's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set."

Kate had eventually found her way over to Gibbs and Will in time to see Jack run over to the edge of the ship, "Oh! What's that?" He glanced at his shoulder, "I don't know what _is_ that? What do you think?"

Kate frowned, turning to Gibbs, "He's talking to thin air, that's a new one." He chuckled as Elizabeth made her way over, curious.

"Where?"

"There!" Jack cried out.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jack began to run back and forth from side to side of the Pearl. The crew followed him, curious as to what he was doing. "He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel cried out.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs laughed, repeating it. Barbossa had paused to look at the charts and he noticed that the ship was upside down on it. "Aye," he grinned, "He's onto it!"

Barbossa then went downstairs to yell at the crew to loosen the cannons and unstow the cargo, using an axe to cut some of the ropes himself.

Kate grabbed a hold of the railing in one hand and Jack's hand in the other. He smiled at her as the ship began to turn upside down, "Now up," he frowned for a moment, "Is down."

The boat went upside down completely in the water and they all waited, holding onto the ship. Just as Kate's lungs began to burn, the sun set and the green flash burned her eyes. The boat popped back up into the living world. Kate took a deep breath as she noticed Pintel and Ragetti tied upside down to the mast. She snorted, hearing Pintel yell at the skinny pirate that it had been his idea.

"Blessed sweet westerlies," Gibbs cried, "We're back." Kate laughed again, loving Gibbs' phrases.

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth smiled.

At that moment, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all pulled guns on one another. Jack the monkey pulled a gun on Cotton's parrot that cried out a parley.

Gibbs stood outside of the little circle holding up a gun in each hand as well, between Will and Barbossa who were threatening Jack. Kate stood outside the circle as well, pointing one gun at her sister and the other at Barbossa.

They all began to laugh and they put their pistols down before Barbossa growled, "All right then," and they all put them back up again.

"The Brethren Court's a gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin' and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth turned both guns on Jack, causing Gibbs to put a pistol on her and Kate to point both of her's on her sister. Jack also pointed both guns at her.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," Will agreed.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you," Barbossa told him.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate. Sailin' the seas with 'is bonny lass," he gave Kate a quick wink.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa grinned.

"I'm still working on that, but I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that," he fired his pistol at Barbossa, but it just clicks.

Elizabeth fires at Jack and has the same thing happen, so Kate tries to fire at her sister. She may have comforted her last night, but Elizabeth had still tried to kill Jack twice now, succeeding once. Elizabeth gasped when she realized Kate had tried to shoot her and Kate shrugged.

"Wet powder," Gibbs frowned.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel cried out as they all walked away.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later," Will suggested, pointing at the chart.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with the ship," Jack told Hector.

Barbossa frowned, "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will suggested. When they glanced at him, he grinned, "Temporarily."

"I don't like that idea," Kate locked eyes with Will. She saw something in there she'd never seen before. "Maybe all three of you should go and I'll watch the bloody ship. You know I'm not going to leave with it if Jack's out there with you."

"I rather like that idea," Jack grinned, "Kate'll watch the ship, let's go, Hector."

"I'm still staying," Will spoke up, "She can watch me, watch the ship."

Jack waved it off, getting off of the boat and into a long boat with Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Cotton, and Marty.

* * *

><p>"You are a foul, loathsome, despicable, evil little mutinous cockroach, William Turner," Kate was screaming. She was red in the face from yelling and screaming at him at the top of her lungs. Sao Feng's boat had pulled up from nowhere next to the Black Pearl and he and his men were boarding it now.<p>

Soon enough Jack and Barbossa climbed aboard, the others behind them. Jack hid behind Barbossa as he spoke, "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Jack Sparrow," Sao spoke up, ignoring Barbossa. Jack peaked out from behind his human shield, "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack came out entirely and Sao Feng punched him in the nose. Kate heard it crack and she freed herself from the pirate holding her, rushing over to Jack. "Shall we just call it square, then?" He put his nose back into place as Kate was grabbed by another pirate.

"Release her," Will nodded to Kate, "And Elizabeth. They were not a part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng ordered, "Release the girls." As soon as Kate was free she made her way to Jack's side again, grabbing onto his hand.

"Captain Turner?" he asked in disbelief.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs told him.

"I need the Pearl to free my father," Will told them, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked, hurt.

"It was my burden to bear."

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack cried out, still unbelieving. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty," he glanced at Elizabeth before turning to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey raised their hands. Kate grinned, raising her own. He kissed her cheek, pulling her along, "We're standin' over there with them," he grinned. He was stopped however, by Sao Feng, "I'm sorry Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack frowned. Kate squeezed his hand to reassure him that it would be fine before he was led away from her and onto the ship that Beckett was on.

* * *

><p>"Beckett agreed that the Black Pearl was to be mine," Sao Feng was speaking angrily to Mr. Mercer.<br>"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" He left with a smirk on his face.

"It's a shame their not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays," Barbossa spoke up.

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business," Feng shrugged.

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman," Feng pointed out. "And now, the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"  
>"We have Calypso," Barbossa told him.<p>

Sao Feng's eyes trailed over to Kate, who was standing just behind Barbossa, with Gibbs. Barbossa's eyes locked with hers', begging her to go along with it. As soon as Sao Feng looked back at Barbossa, she winked to him, and he turned his attention back to Feng.

"Hmph!" Feng cried, "Calypso! An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court," he tugged on Sao Feng's necklace, "All the Court."

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked.

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl," Feng glanced to Kate. She didn't look too shocked, she had guessed whatever promise she'd silently made with Barbossa would lead her to this.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, following their gazes to her sister.

"Kate is not part of any bargain!" Will cried.

"Of course," Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Out of the question."

"It was not a question," Feng growled.

"Done," Kate nodded.

"What?" Elizabeth cried.

"Not done!" Will added on. Kate turned to him, fury in her eyes, "You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Kate, they're pirates!"

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," Kate cried out, shoving Will.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa smiled, hopeful.

Feng grinned, "We have an accord."


	20. Twenty: Shipwreck Cove

**_Author's Note: This one is a long one. Yay!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, etc. etc._

* * *

><p>Kate frowned. She had been wondering whether or not Jack was still on the ship with Beckett or whether he had found his way back onto the Pearl and if so, was he wondering where she was? Was he mad at her for going along with a plan that Barbossa had come up with? She sighed.<p>

Sao Feng had two of his female servants bring her clothes and help her bathe. She felt a bit awkward. Kate hadn't had anyone help her bathe since she'd been at the mansion and those women had known her all of her life. Still, she did get a really cute hat out of the ensemble the women had brought her.

Sao Feng came in and began to talk to the two women in Chinese before dismissing them. Kate stood by a pole in the room, confused.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free, Calypso."

Kate smiled, "Excuse me?" She knew exactly what Calypso was…she was the woman Davy Jones had fallen in love with. She was also a Heathen Goddess, as Tia had told her days ago.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you," he explained.

"We being who?" she played dumb. The Brethren Court, of course.

"You confirm it," he gasped.

"Confirm what?" she asked slyly, "You have told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court," he explained. "Not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not to…"

"Me," she finished for him.

"But one such as yourself should never be anything less than what you are," he whispered to her.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm," Kate told him.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," she scoffed.

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

She laughed, "And if I should choose not?"

"Then I will take your fury!" He grabbed her and tried to kiss her, but she shoved him away successfully before his lips could touch hers. As he made his way towards her again, a cannonball burst through the side of the ship, sending splintered wood everywhere. A large piece of that wood skewered Sao Feng. Kate gasped, "Sao Feng!"

"Here, please," he whispered, leaning up against the wall as he lay on the floor, "Will all nine pieces of eight, you will be free," he handed her his necklace once she reached him, "You are Captain, now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

"Me?" she whispered. He grabbed her, causing her to jump a bit, "Forgive me, Calypso."

Tai Huang entered the room at that time, "What did he tell you?" he glanced as Sao Feng died, holding onto the girl's hand.

She glanced at the necklace in her hand as she stood up, "He made me Captain."

Tai Huang grew angry and ran off onto the deck. Kate followed after him and they were both grabbed by guards. "You are not my captain," he spat at her.

"Katherine?" a voice spoke up from nearby.

"James!" she cried out, running to him. He embraced her in a hug, "Thank God, you're alive! Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

"My father's dead, James," she looked up at him.

"No, that can't be true, he returned to England."

Kate stepped away from him, "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Davy Jones had begun to wobble on the deck.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" he shouted out.

Tai Huang immediately pointed to her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Davy Jones looked surprised, "Captain?" He made his way up to her, "Ah, well, well," he took in her face, "Still think I'm a bullying old squid, miss?"

"Of course," she spoke calmly, "The worst."

He sneered and as he opened his mouth, James spoke first. "Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain shall have my quarters."

"Thank you," Kate locked eyes with him, "But I prefer to remain with my crew," she went to move back to them, but James caught her arm. "Katherine, I swear to you I did not know."

"Know what, James?" she whispered, "Which side you chose?" She took a deep breath and stepped backwards to her men, "Well now you do."

Once in the brig, she began her search for William's father. He should be around here somewhere. She was asking every single fishperson that walked past, but most of them just laughed. Finally, a voice spoke up; a very tired and sad voice. "Bootstrap? You know my name?" the man emerged from the wall and Kate nearly gasped, immediately saddened by the sight of Will's father.

"Yes, I know your son, Will Turner."

"William!" he laughed, "He made it, he's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me," he laughed again, "Godspoons! He's on his way."

"Yes," he answered, "Will is alive and he wants to help you. He's trying his hardest."

"He can't help me," Bootstrap was immediately saddened. "He won't come."

"But you're his father," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him, "He's trying everything he can."

"I know you," he pointed at her, "He spoke of you. He can't come because of you," he whispered.

"Me?" she asked, incredulously.

"You're Elizabeth," he spoke.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not Elizabeth. I'm her sister. I'm a…" she paused, "Friend," she winced, "Of Jack Sparrow's."

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must die in his place," Bootstrap told her, "Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses your sister."

"I see," she whispered, sad.

"He won't pick me," he told her, "I wouldn't pick me, if your sister looks like you. Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away…It's too late, I'm already a part of the ship."

"Bootstrap," she whispered after he fell back into the wall.

He looked up, "You know my name."

Kate nearly cried, Will's father had lost his mind being here so long, "Yes, I know your son," she repeated.

"William! He's coming. Wait and see, he promised."

Kate stepped away and leaned on the cool bars of the cell door, holding back her tears. That was her friend's father and he was madder than Jack.

Footsteps caused her to look up and she saw James. He unlocked the door and glanced at Kate, "Come with me." She didn't move, so either did her crew. "Quickly!"

"What are you doing?" She whispered after nodding to her crew to leave.

"Choosing a side," he told her. She smiled as he led her to the back of the ship where they were towing her ship.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren," he told her, "I fear there may be a traitor among them." Kate simply nodded as her crew made their way on the ropes back to their ship.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death," he told her, sensing her sadness, "That doesn't absolve me of my other sins."

"Come with us," she said quickly, locking eyes with him. "James, come with me."

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap called from the upper deck.

"Go, I will follow," he told Kate as he pulled out his sword.

"You're lying," she looked at his face.

"Our destinies have always been entwined, Katherine, but never joined. You were a good friend. The best I've ever had," he kissed her cheek, "Go."

Kate sobbed, hugging him tightly, "James please, just come."

"Go!" he shouted, scaring her off of him, "Now! Please."

"Thank you, James," she whispered, climbing onto the ropes and crawling towards her ship. She could hear him yelling at Will's father and suddenly he cut the ropes. She held in the scream from the sudden fall and as she glanced up, Will's father stabbed James Norrington right through the stomach. "James!" she screamed out. "James, no!

One of her crewmembers pulled her back to her own ship and she made her way into the captain's cabin. The two female servants brought her new clothes and she changed, crawling into bed with a broken heart. First her father and now her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that Day; Black Pearl<strong>

Jack landed on the Pearl with a grin and he watched the crew glance into the water where the rope fell. "And that was without a single drop of rum," he called their attention to where he stood on top of the Pearl. Barbossa rolled his eyes as Jack jumped down, "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig," he spoke of Will. They dragged him off and Elizabeth walked up, "Is that really necessary?"

"Watch it, young missy," he pointed at her, wagging his finger. He then furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "Where is your sister?"

He glanced around to see everyone on deck save the one person he wanted to see most. Elizabeth frowned as he shouted, "Where's Kate?"

"Kate took it upon herself to go with Sao Feng. She set us free, Jack," Elizabeth whispered. Her eyes were wide because of the fury in Jack's voice and eyes. His eyes were sparkling with madness and anger and his voice was at the loudest volume she'd ever heard it.

Her answer had made things worse. He was fuming now. She could almost see steam coming out of his ears as he spoke, "She _sold _herself over to Feng? Who thought of that?"

"Kate agreed to it herself. Barbossa began to speak of Calypso and-" Elizabeth's stuttering, soft answer was cut off by Jack screaming for Barbossa. Once he found him, he became red in the face from yelling.

"How dare you, Hector. You allowed her to go with Feng?"

"He won't harm her, Jack," Barbossa rolled his eyes, "He thinks she's a Heathen Goddess."

"But he'll try and sleep with her!" Jack shouted, his voice a higher pitch and his eyes wide. Elizabeth had followed him, hiding behind a crate to hear his fight with Barbossa.

"Oh, don't act like you're so concerned about sleeping with someone who's slept with another person now, Sparrow. God knows the wenches you've had in Tortuga."

"She's different, Hector," his voice was soft now, he'd used up a lot of energy yelling.

Elizabeth gasped from where she hid. Her sister had slept with Jack? Had it been more than once? And if so, when exactly did it start. If it had started before Jack's death, that would explain why Kate was so mad at her all of the time. She sighed, leaning against the crate, angry at herself. She had lost her father and her sister and fiancée wouldn't even talk to her.

"You _love_ her," Barbossa spoke, his eyes narrowing as he stepped away from the ship's wheel. Cotton jumped in his place, keeping the ship steady. "Jack Sparrow," he grinned, almost tauntingly, "I never thought I'd see the day when you loved a woman."

"She's different," he repeated, glancing off at the sea. "She's unlike any woman I've ever met before."

"Even the one you told me about?" Barbossa smirked. "The one in the Spanish convent?"

Jack chuckled, "Much more better than that one. Katherine's the only one I've ever admitted to having feelings for, mate. I'm just furious that she sold herself over to Feng."

"Well, she's quite feisty, I don't think he'll get far with her," Barbossa chuckled, "Probably kill 'im. You'll see your lass soon enough, Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day; Shipwreck Cove<strong>

"Look at them all!" Pintel gasped.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime," Barbossa grinned as Jack frowned, "And I owe them all money."

Elizabeth laughed as she followed the men all into the structure. She glanced around, "Is Will still in the brig?"

Jack frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, perhaps. Let's move along, shall we?"

"Where is he?"

"Oh, the bloody traitor fell overboard, move along."

Elizabeth stood frozen. What?

Barbossa called their meeting to order by banging a cannonball on the table. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow ca'pns."

Ragetti walked around with a bowl and each pirate lord put a piece of junk in it. Pintel turned to Gibbs, "Those aren't pieces of eight! They're just pieces of junk!"

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met the brethren were to a one, skint broke."

"So change the name," Pintel scrunched up his face.

"To what?" Gibbs asked, "'Nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey," he raised both eyebrows up.

Barbossa called Ragetti over to him and smacked him on the head so hard that his wooden eye came out. He threw it into the bowl as well.

Someone cried out Sparrow and Barbossa glanced at him. He was touching the coin that lay on his bandanna. "Might I point out that we are still short on pirate lord," he'd been searching the entire place for a sign of his lass and there was none. "And I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," he grinned. He really just wanted to wait until Kate was there.

"Sao Feng is dead," a familiar voice rang out. All heads turned as Katherine Swann stabbed the globe, which held all of the other pirate lords' swords. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"Kate!" Jack grinned. He then frowned, confused, "He made you Captain?"

"Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard questioned.  
>"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa defended their group.<p>

"Where's Will?" Kate asked, glancing at Elizabeth who stood alone. Jack smirked, "Not among us."

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight," Elizabeth cried out from where she stood. Kate raised her eyebrows. Fight? Well, she supposed it might work…or kill them all. She nodded, "We must fight."

Mistress Cheng began to laugh, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress… a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There is a third course," Barbossa brought up, "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back. You know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso!"

"Shoot him!" a pirate cried.

"Cut out his tongue," Jocard added.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue," Jack grinned, his arm slipping around Kate's waist, "And trim that scraggly beard.

Tai Huang spoke up, "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

"Calypso was our enemy then," Jocard told him, "And she will be our enemy now."

"And it's not likely her mood's improved," Captain Chevalle spoke up.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng," Another lord spoke, "We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?" Chevalle glanced to the gun the pirate had left on the table.

"I silence you!" he answered, jumping at Chevalle. All hell began to break loose. Kate whispered, "This is madness."

"This is politics," Jack whispered into her ear, leaning down and kissing her cheek quickly, "My little captain…"

She blushed, "Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already," Barbossa glanced at her.

Barbossa jumped up onto the table holding a chain shot in one hand. The two cannonballs hung in front of his pelvic region and Kate raised an eyebrow as he shot his pistol in the air. All of the fighting ceased immediately. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso," Barbossa yelled, "And we will be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons?" Jack spoke up, slinking away from Kate and glancing up at Hector from behind, making a face at the cannonballs he held, "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share," Barbossa gestured.

"Cuttlefish," Jack smirked. Everyone looked at one another confused as he continued. Kate grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow and yanked her towards herself. A pirate had been leering at her sister for far too long.

"You're alright?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, and you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. She knew her sister was still mad at her, but they were after all, the only family they had left.

"Let us not, dear friends," Jack continued on, "Forget our…dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or…fish nature." He had been moving along the table of pirate lords and he stopped here to rest his hands on Mistress Cheng's shoulders. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems grim to me any way you can slice it. Or," Her guards pulled their guns, but did not pull them on him. He moved along again. "As my learned colleague so naively suggests we could release Calypso and we could pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe this is comin' out of me mouth," he grinned, "Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You've only ever run from a fight," Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"Oh no, not this again," Kate mumbled, already bringing her hand up to massage her temples. She could feel the migraine coming.

"You have too!"

"Have _not_!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny," he smirked, continuing so Barbossa couldn't yell again. "I have only embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do. We must fight…to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs cried.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up," Jack pouted.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague," Barbossa smirked, "Keeper of the code."

Kate noticed the shock on Jack's face and furrowed her eyebrows together. Why was he so afraid of this pirate in particular?

"Sesumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" a assistant of said pirate lord exclaimed, "Hang the code! Who cares-" He was cut off by a gun shot and he fell down, dead. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Code is law," a new voice, deeper than anyone else's, spoke up from the small stairs. A man stood by the doorway, the gun still smoking. He made his way to the table and as he stood behind Jack, Kate's eyes widened. He looked almost exactly like Jack.

His hair was done in braids and dreadlocks, covered in beads and trinkets. He also had a hat on with a rather large feather. He even had a little goatee like Jack's, she noticed with a small smile.

"You're in my way, boy," he muttered to Jack who scurried out of his father's way. Two incredibly old pirates made their way to the table, carrying a large book.

"The code," Pintel whispered. Kate's head turned to face Jack's crew.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti spoke up as well. Kate smiled at his eye patch and motioned to her own eye before giving him a wink and a smile. He grinned and she turned back to face the end of the table where Jack stood behind his father. Captain Teague whistled and a very familiar dog bounded forward.

"Smithy!" Kate nearly cried out, grinning. Teague looked up at her and followed her gaze to the dog who yipped happily, dropping the keys in Teague's hand before running towards the girl.

"How did…?" Ragetti frowned.

"Sea turtles, mate," he shrugged, unlocking the book. Kate was on the floor, petting the mongrel dog, "Oh, you beautiful creature, you brilliant dog," she was scratching his ear. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Barbossa is right," Teague finally spoke up.

"Hang on a minute," Jack shuffled in closer to read the code, "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with the said adversaries…fancy that," he tapped the book.

"There's not been a king since the first court," Chevalle spoke up. Kate popped up finally leaving the dog alone, "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague muttered, walking away.

"Why not?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs told her.  
>"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa added. Kate rolled her eyes, of course they did. Pirates were a selfish lot.<p>

"I call for a vote," Jack grinned.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair," Captain Ammand spoke up.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man," Chevalle voted. Kate grinned at his accent. It was so cute.

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee," the captain's other, living, assistant voted for him.

"Mistress Cheng," she stood up angrily.

"Gentleman Jocard," the captain nodded.

Kate shrugged, realizing the line had gotten down to her, "Katherine Swann."

"Barbossa," he grinned.

"Villanueva!"

"Katherine Swann." All heads turned to face Jack.

She smiled, "I- what?"

"Curious, isn't it?" he winked at her.

Teague looked up, still playing his guitar, at his son the second he voted for the girl. His eyes darted over to the girl who was smiling at his son. He looked her over once more, smirking in approval. She looked to be from some sort of well to do family who was thrown into the mix. He guessed the other girl next to her was her sister from the way she was grinning.

When Jack had winked at her, the girl's smile grew. Teague smirked wider, he had known of his son's conquests in Tortuga, the many nameless women. But this girl, the first girl he seemed to have feelings for, ironically ended up here at Shipwreck Cove.

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Jocard yelled at Jack. All of the pirates began to argue and Jack stepped up, "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

Teague broke the string on his guitar, causing the room to go silent. All of the pirates glanced at him.

"Very well," Mistress Cheng spoke up. "Well, what say you, Captain Swann? King of the Brethren Court?"

The girl smirked, leaning an arm on her sister's shoulder, "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn," her smirk grew, "We're at war."

"And so," SeSumbhajee spoke up in his high voice. Everyone glanced at him, eyes wide, "We shall go to war!"

Barbossa signaled to Ragetti to hide his hat filled with the pieces of eight. The pirates began to celebrate.

"What?" Jack turned to his father who was smirking up at him, "You've seen it all, done it all…you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie," his father looked up, "The trick is, living with yourself, forever."

"How's mum?"

His father held up a shrunken head and Jack winced, "She looks great!"

"She would've liked to see you with that one, Jackie," Teague grinned slyly, "Don't even deny it boy, I saw the way the two of ya look at each other."

Jack looked down. That was the one department he had never followed his father in. He tried to be like his dad in every way possible, but he never fell in love like his father had with his mother. Until now.

"I'm proud of ye, Jackie," Teague continued, waking Jack from his thoughts, "She's good lookin'."

Jack grinned, "Aye, she is, isn' she?" he glanced over to where Kate was drinking out of a bottle of rum as she sang and laughed with Gibbs and Elizabeth.

"I want to meet her," Teague spoke up again, firmly. Jack glanced at him, eyes wide. Oh, bugger.


	21. Twenty One: Captain Teague

**Author's Note: I wasn't going to write yesterday at all (I know that's a mean thing to confess) but it's like Jack was angry with me because when I sat down for dinner…Pirates of the Caribbean 2 was on TV…Irony…I love it.**

**ALSO, I do try and respond to as many reviews as I can in some way so thank you to EVERYONE that has rated/reviewed/added my story. And to 'LuvlyLena20' I'm really glad you like her! Also a big thanks to **_**Evangeline Crystal **_**and **_**Kaigirl16**_**, you two keep me sane/entertained when I have my writer's block!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

><p>"Love," Jack nudged Kate's shoulder with his own as she stopped dancing with Gibbs. She looked up with a smile, "Oh, Jack," she grinned, "Oh, I missed you something awful, you know."<p>

He chuckled, "I know, love. Very brave of you to go off with Feng. Also very and incredibly _stupid_."

She frowned, "He tried to kiss me," she remembered, locking eyes with the one pirate that she cared for.

It was his turn to frown now, "But he didn't?"

"No," she shook her head; "I pushed him away from me. And James…" her voice broke off, eyes widening. Any of the rum in her system meant nothing anymore as her heartbreak over her dead friend sobered her up, "Will's father killed James," she whispered.

Jack's frown grew, when had she even seen William's father? Before he could even ask, he remembered her saying that Feng had fallen to the Dutchman. She had never mentioned going _aboard_ the ship, though. Had he guessed that he thought she had been captured and Norrington set her free, he would have been right.

But, he decided to bring her over to meet his father. It might even cheer the lass up that he wanted to introduce her. He really didn't. Not because of her, of course, but because of his father. He was a very unpredictable man.

"Uh, love, would ye like to meet me father?" he asked, wincing as the words came out of his mouth. He had _never_ brought a girl home to his dad. Not a single one.

Her eyes widened even further, which Jack had thought to be impossible. However, instead of the teary, sad look, they now held a look of excitement, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course," he grinned slyly, "Why not?" he murmured after beginning to lead her to him.

They stopped a few feet away from Captain Teague who was fixing the broken string on his guitar. Jack cleared his throat and made a gesture towards the small girl at his side. Teague looked up, eyebrows up at his hairline before he put his guitar down and turned to face the two.

"Dad, this is Katherine Swann, formerly the governor of Port Royal's daughter, apparently now Captain of the Empress, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and most recently, King of the Brethren Court," Jack introduced them. He felt incredibly awkward bringing her over to his father. He didn't know how his father would react. He also hoped that his mum wouldn't make an appearance. Although Kate had made it through ghost pirates, cannibals, and fish people…he didn't want to risk a shrunken head being what sent the lass over the edge.

"Katherine, this is my father, Captain Edward Teague. He was formerly the pirate lord of Madagascar and currently he is the keeper of the pirate's code."

Kate smiled politely at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Teague."

Teague grinned at the young girl as he stood up, "Any friend of Jackie's," he stuck out his hand and she placed hers in his so that he could lean down and kiss it like a suave gentleman, "Is a friend of mine."

Her smile grew bigger and Jack shifted, uncomfortably. Surely his father wasn't flirting with his bonny lass…surely he had more class than that.

"How did ye meet ol' Jackie?" Teague asked, sitting back down. Jack cringed, wondering if Kate would begin calling him the nickname his father gave him many years ago.

"Actually," she grinned, "funny story," she sat in the chair that was next to Teague, one that Jack hadn't even noticed until she was there and began to explain, "My sister's…_admirer_ was being promoted to Commodore. It was on this same day that Jack docked at Port Royal with a sinking ship," she nearly snorted, but kept her cool. "And I cannot stand any sort of promotion ceremony, it's hot, it's filled with politicians," she waved her hand, "It's just down right boring. So I was going down to bother a couple of the guards and I guess your son had the same idea," she smiled up at Jack. He grinned at her; she truly was something magnificent. And if he even doubted that for a minute, one look at her reminded him instantly.

She then went on to tell him about how they had to rescue Elizabeth from Captain Barbossa and undo the curse placed upon the Aztec gold. Jack jumped in around this point to voice his version of how he killed Barbossa and they both continued on until the point that they were at now. Jack's father was grinning, "I'm proud you have so much adventure in you, boy," he grinned at his son.

Jack was nearly floating. His father had told him he was proud of him _twice_. And in one day! He grinned his thanks, looking over at Kate who was trying to hide a yawn. Teague continued on, "And I'm glad you finally found yourself a girl, Jackie," he winked at Kate who blushed, but gave a small smile.

"Er, thanks, dad."

"Reminds me of your mum," he muttered, glancing as the girl began to fall asleep. Jack's face fell for a moment, realizing that Kate was a lot like his mum. Fierce yet kind, beautiful yet not afraid to get dirty…His fallen face turned into another grin until his father spoke up again, "Not long 'till I see little Jackies runnin' around, eh?" he clapped his son on the back.

Jack gulped, eyes wide, _kids?_ Surely his father couldn't be talking about kids already! He'd just introduced him to Katherine close to an hour prior to the statement. Teague laughed at the look on Jack's face, "I know it sounds unappealing now, Jackie," he told his son, "That was the same face I had when my father said something to me. And look, I got you out of it all," his smile grew more sincere, "And I don't regret it at all."

Kate was fully asleep by now and Jack moved to pick her up. Once he had her in his arms, he began to walk away from his father. There was a room for him in Shipwreck Cove, one that his father kept clean for him at all times. As he walked, his dad spoke up once more, "Boy!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see what his dad had to say. "I'm not gettin' any younger, ya know. I best see them kids before I'm dead," he winked.

Jack nearly tripped as he turned around abruptly and began to walk away quickly, his dad chuckling in the background. And if he didn't know any better, he would say he was blushing. But he was Jack Sparrow, and even his own father couldn't make him blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn; Outside of Shipwreck Cove.<strong>

Kate had Jack join her on her ship that morning. If anything bad were to happen, she'd rather die with him than with a crew that hated her. She stood by his side, her hand touching his lightly. She was absolutely terrified now that the time was here. She hadn't ever fought in a _war_ and that's exactly what this was as Barbossa had pointed out. And she most definitely had not _led_ a war. She wished that James were there; she wished that he hadn't died. He could have helped her – given her tips…or would he have just turned against them once more? Her eyes shut sadly, tears threatening to fall. She hadn't even told Elizabeth yet of James' demise or by whose hand he had fallen.

As if he could sense her sadness and her nervousness, Jack grabbed her hand in his, trying to assure her that it would be okay.

"The enemy's here!" she heard Marty cry out as the Endeavour, Beckett's ship, emerged from the fog. After a moment an entire armada began to form behind it.

Cotton's parrot squawked, flying up into the air, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

"Parlay?" Jack grinned as the entire crew looked upon him angrily. He and Kate got into a long boat and began to row to the shore of the small island nearby. They got out, met up with Barbossa and Elizabeth, who must have insisted upon coming.

They walked up to where Will and Beckett stood with Jones (who stood in a bucket of water).

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa growled at Will.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett smirked, glancing at Kate, "he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left."

They all turned their heads to the left where Jack stood at the end. He too glanced to the left, confused for a moment. He frowned, realizing that was him.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack spoke up. He glanced at his hands and frowned once more, "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will spoke up, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke, listen to the tool," Jack cracked a smile.

"William," Kate spoke up, "I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden which you bear, but I fear that the cause is lost. Your father isn't in his right mind, Will."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," he stated proudly of himself. Kate frowned, he was proud of being a fool?

"He murdered James," Kate whispered.

Elizabeth gasped, looking at Kate with wide eyes. Beckett sighed, bored, as he interrupted the notice of Norrington's death, "If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" He held up Jack's compass, "You made a deal, Jack, to hand me the pirates…and here they all are. Don't be bashful," he tossed Jack his compass back, "Step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones spat, "One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start!"

"That debt was paid, mate," he gestured towards Elizabeth, "With some help."

"You escaped!"

"Technically…" Jack began, but Kate cut him off. She frowned inwardly as she spoke, "I propose an exchange." They all looked to her. "Will leaves with us," she closed her eyes briefly before opening them, "And you can take Jack."

Jack frowned, what?

"Done," Will answered, going to step forward.

"Undone!" Jack cried, looking at Kate as if she were mad.

"Done," Beckett smirked.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right…"Barbossa trailed off.

"King," Kate scoffed.

"As you command," Jack bowed, taking off his hat as he did so and making a showy hand movement with it. As he bowed, Barbossa let out a cry and cut off Jack's piece of eight, Jack the monkey running after it.

"If you be sayin' something," Barbossa told him as he stood up, hat placed angrily atop his head, "I might be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish then?" Jack asked. He traded places with Will, but Beckett moved over so that Jack had to stand next to Jones.

"Do you fear death?" Jones glanced down at him.

"You have no idea," Jack frowned, sad.

"Advise your brethren," Beckett spoke up. Elizabeth and Will were shocked that Kate had traded Jack away, but Barbossa knew exactly what was going on. Either the girl had planned something with Jack, or she was just beginning to think like him. Waiting to do things at the opportune moment. "You can fight," Beckett continued, "And all of you will die. Or you can not fight in which case only some of you will die."

"You murdered my father," Kate stepped forward, angrily.

"He chose his own fate," he spoke with no regret. Kate began to fume as she looked down upon the man, "And you have chosen yours. We will fight," she told him proudly, "And you will die," she walked off angrily.

"So be it," Beckett murmured to himself as Turner and Elizabeth ran after her; Barbossa took his own sweet time.

"King?" Will asked.

"Of the Brethren Court," Kate told him, proudly. "Courtesy of Jack. I also have a ship now," she told him, "Oh, and I'm a pirate lord."

Will chuckled, "Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

"What I don't understand is how could you just trade Jack away? You love him, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

Kate stopped abruptly and turned around, her lips pursed together. She merely tapped her temple before turning back around and continuing her walk to her long boat. Elizabeth frowned, eyebrows furrowed together, "What does that mean?" she looked up at Will.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note part 2: As if you haven't heard enough from me! Anyways, I know that this one is short, but you can expect another by tonight (hopefully) and if not tonight, then tomorrow. Because I don't want to cram a bunch of events in this chapter.<strong>


	22. Twenty Two: The Pirates' War

Author's Note: Okay so this was supposed to be out weeks ago and I went on vacation and then when I got back from vacation there was a hurricane here and then school started right after so it's been like, crazy hectic for me here. I do hope however, that if any of my readers are from the east coast that you're all okay! And I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Brig of the Flying Dutchman<strong>_

"Bravo!" One of Jack's replica's, an illusion of his mind, cheered. "You've successfully arrived aboard the Flying Dutchman as per the overall scheme. Clever little minx you've got yourself there, Jackie."  
>"Oh yes, chapeau, mate," another replica spoke up, "Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork."<br>Jack frowned at his hallucinations, "Go away!"

"Or back to the locker?" the first hallucination questioned, smirking.  
>The other one smirked as well, "But without you, Jackie?"<p>

A third replica emerged from the wall, leaving the back of his skull where it was when he was sitting. He took out his brain and began to examine it as he spoke, "Stab the heart," he spoke up. Jack looked over at the grossest version of himself, "And live forever as Captain of the Flying Dutchman." The replica paused for a moment, looking up, "Then again, if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?"

"It does put immortality a bit out of reach," the second one frowned as the first picked a peanut out of the real Jack's hair, smiling happily before eating it.

"And what of Miss Kate?" The second one continued on, a lazy smile on his face, "What will become of her if you _do_ stab the heart. Eh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Deck of The Black Pearl<strong>_

"Don't ye have your own ship?" Barbossa glanced as Kate made her way onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

"We're going to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack," she explained to him.

"Oh, will we, now?" he made a hand gesture and Pintel and Ragetti brought in Tia Dalma, bound in ropes, up from below deck.

"All right, Mrs. Fish, come on," Pintel was chuckling as he led the bound woman.

"Barbossa you can't release her," Will pleaded.

"We have to give Jack a chance," Kate added on, sadly. Last night she'd woken up in the middle of the night and they had decided she would hand him over so that he could stab the heart. She had pretended to be okay with Jack living forever and only being able to see him once every ten years, but she wasn't okay with it deep down inside.

"Apologies, your majesty!" Barbossa snapped at her, causing tears to prick at her eyes from the loud noise. She hated shouting. "Too long me fate has not been in my own hands… no longer!" He pulled her necklace off of her, the cord snapping at the back of her neck, before he dropped it into the bowl with the other pieces of eight.

Kate frowned nervously as she glanced at Tia Dalma. Gibbs came up to her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Err.. be there some sort of rite or incantation?"

"Aye," Barbossa nodded, "Items to be brought together… done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.""

"Er, that's it?" Pintel glanced at his Captain, confused.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa smirked as members of his original crew, and some of Jack's members, chuckled.

"Calypso," he shouted out as Kate rolled her eyes. If _that_ was how he addressed a woman, no wonder he didn't have one. "I release you from your human bonds," he attempted to light the items on fire, but nothing happened.

Kate crossed her arms, smirking smugly, "That it, then?"  
>"Nothing happened!" Pintel whined.<p>

"You didn't say it right." All eyes turned to look at Ragetti who was shaking nervously, "You have to say it right," he whispered, walking up. He leaned in and whispered, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

The bowl levitated before the items caught fire and Kate's arms dropped, a small pout on her face. She had liked Tia and now they were going to have to deal with an angry goddess.

As she began to inhale the smoke, she just stared down at the ground. Will stepped forward. "Tia Dalma," he tried, but he got no response. He frowned, trying again. "Calypso." The bowl fell as she snapped her head up to look at him. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

She obviously didn't know by the look on her face. She grew fierce, demanding for him to tell her. He named Davy Jones. Her face grew into a nasty snarl as she began to grow. The crew struggled to contain her in their rope as she finally finished growing.

Barbossa stepped forward, taking her hat off as he bowed. Kate took his cue and sank to one knee, head down. The rest of the crew followed their direction. Everyone glanced up from under his or her lashes as Barbossa asked for her help.

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those that dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

It seemed almost as if Calypso was going to laugh after a moment before she roared something that sounded like _My fishes_! She then roared some more words, ones that Kate couldn't understand, before she turned into a bunch of crab and they all scurried overboard.

Kate smirked, realizing that she and Barbossa were the only two that hadn't gotten a crab attached to them anywhere.

"Was that it?" Will gasped, looking up.

"Why, she's no help at all," Pintel pointed out the obvious, which he was very good out, "What now?"

"Nothing," Barbossa frowned, "Our final hope has failed us."

"It's not over," Kate whispered, glancing out to the sky.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will nodded, walking up next to her. Elizabeth scurried up next to her fiancé.

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs turned to the three former citizens of Port Royal with a frown. His frown only grew at the sight of Kate. "And with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance," Kate locked eyes with Gibbs. She was determined to fight. To fight for her father, for James Norrington, to get Jack back, and most importantly, she was determined to fight for herself.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," Barbossa spoke a bit more compassionately than he intended to. He snapped back to his colder demeanor, "And it's not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right," Kate nodded, turning to face him, "Then what shall we die for?" She managed a weak smile that he returned.

She jumped up where all of the crew could see her. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead… and what will they see? Frightened _bilge rats_ aboard a derelict ship? No. They will see free men, and _freedom_! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons… they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows," she locked eyes with Barbossa. "And by the strength of our backs… and the courage of our hearts," she looked at Gibbs now, smiling. "Gentleman," she ordered, "Hoist the colors!"

"Hoist the colors," Will repeated, smiling up at his friend. Elizabeth smiled at the sight of her younger sister as all of the crew began to repeat the statement. She turned to the ship nearest them and shouted it as well.

As everyone ran about, it began to rain and Kate discarded her hat, letting her wet hair hang in her face. She occasionally slicked it backwards with her hand as she pulled on ropes, glancing at her sister. They'd been through so much together in this past year. They'd lost their friend and their father and they had each gained the man of their dreams, but as their eyes locked, they realized that they would have to choose their own fates for once in their lives. They were still sisters whom loved one another, but they against each other in the long run.

Elizabeth would choose Will over Kate, because she had done so once already when she kissed Jack, betraying her younger sibling. She sent Jack to his death once, and Kate knew that she would do it again. And Kate knew that she would choose Jack over Elizabeth because obviously her sister chose Will. But the real question was, what would the men choose? They each wanted the chest to themselves. They wanted to stab the heart of Davy Jones for their own reasons. Will may be persuaded not to stab the heart; he'd pined after Elizabeth for so long, but would Jack choose Kate?

"Have you noticed," Pintel cried out, "That on top of everything, it's raining?"

"That's a bad sign," Ragetti frowned, helping him.

"Man the capstan!" Gibbs ordered. "Keep that powder dry!" After a moment Kate looked up as he gasped, "Maelstrom!"

Kate jumped up from where she was when she saw Gibbs struggling with the ship's wheel and tugged gently on Barbossa's coat sleeve, "Captain Barbossa," she squeaked out. She knew Jack would murder her for this, "We need you at the helm."

"Aye," he grinned, "That be true!" He walked past her to the wheel and grabbed it, spinning it away, "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes! Dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

Kate grabbed Marty and pulled him to his feet as he slipped on the deck. Will began to shout things to Barbossa and Kate glanced around rapidly looking for what else needed to be done. She glanced out to the sea to find her own ship, but she couldn't even remember what her flag looked like. Too much had gone on in these past few days to keep up with everything. She sighed.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!"  
>"Nay," Barbossa disagreed with Will as Kate finally joined them, "Farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"<p>

"Prepare to broadside!" Kate shouted.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs added on.

"At the ready!" Will finished for them all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Brig of the Flying Dutchman<strong>_

Jack and his hallucinated replicas were pacing back and forth. The real Jack was muttering to himself, "Think like the whelp… think like the whelp…" repeatedly. His eyes fell on the door, "Half barrel hinges…" he recalled. "Leverage!"

He grabbed a large piece of splintered wood and pried the door open. He grinned, turning to his hallucinations, "Wish me luck, boys, I'll need it!" He ran off, leaving the three alone.

"I miss him already," One spoke up, sadly.

"He is quite charming isn't he?" The other responded.

"Nobody move!" The fishy one that came out of the wall earlier shouted, "I dropped me brain!" The other two Jacks looked in disgust as he began his search.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Deck of the Black Pearl<strong>_

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" Gibbs shouted. Kate was so glad to have him on board. Gibbs was one of the best men that she knew. She glanced at him as Pintel and Ragetti readied their cannons. "Hold it, wait till we're more to port!"

Finally, Barbossa gave the order and everyone began to shout to fire their cannons.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys," Barbossa gave his maniacal laugh as he stayed at the ships wheel while the ships exchanged cannon fire.

Kate finally got to be a bit more active as members of the Flying Dutchman swung over onto the Pearl. She helped defend Jack's ship with the rest of his crew, glancing as Elizabeth and Will spoke, fighting together.

"Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" Will shouted, stabbing a man. Real romantic, Turner.

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth called back, surprised. Kate chuckled, kicking a man off of her sword.

"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice," he grabbed her hand. "What's yours?"

"Barbossa!" Kate turned in shock at her sister's outburst. Elizabeth was beaming. Will looked confused, before she asked Barbossa to marry them. Kate shook her head, eyes still wide, before she continued her fight.

She could hear Barbossa shouting over the clanging of metal and when she saw the two kissing, she assumed they had been married.

Kate finally kicked the man she'd been fighting for about ten minutes off of the deck of the Pearl and into the raging ocean below. She grabbed hold of a rope, sheathing her sword. She took a deep breath before she jumped up and off the deck to swing to the other ship. She was on her way to save Jack from whatever trouble he'd gotten into this time.


	23. Twenty Three: The Dutchman's New Captain

Author's Note: First of all I would like to apologize for my long absence on the site. I haven't updated ANYTHING and I would like to thank those of you who have been patient enough to wait for me to write anything. First of all, I was so busy with school in the Fall semester that I had everything written in notebooks, but between homework and going to work, I didn't have the time to get anything written on the computer. Then I was away for holidays and there was no wifi where I was. So, I'm sorry and thank you for waiting. Here you go!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Flying Dutchman<strong>_

"Jack!" Kate cried out. He glanced down from where he was on top of the mast, holding the chest. He narrowed his eyes. When had she gotten down there? Not caring to _really_ think about the question, he slashed at Jones with his sword before tossing the chest down to her.

As it fell down to her, Jones snarled and Jack could see all of the fish crew fighting his own crew. He pulled a small face of shock, realizing that they had probably gotten there around the same time Kate had. Sometimes he really needed to pay attention… just look at what he had missed!

Kate caught the chest, stumbling for a moment. When she regained her balance, she glanced up and saw Jones directly in front of her. She let out a sort of squeal, jumping as she turned to run away. She did a couple of laps around the deck before she had to stop to catch her breath for a moment. Jones snuck up behind her and let his claw dig into her hair as he pulled her backwards. Startling her, she dropped the chest and screeched, grabbing at the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry your _highness_," he snarled, "Am I hurting you?"

"Let her go," Jack's voice brought her attention to him

"Jack," she whispered, smiling happily, stopping her struggle for a moment.

"Tell me, Jack," Jones caused Kate to whimper a bit as he pulled a bit more on her hair, "Have you fallen in love with your King?"

"The chest!" Kate threw one of her hands out in front of her to point at the chest on the ground. "It's just behind you. Stab the heart, Jack!"

"Not so fast, Sparrow," Jones spat out as Jack spun around to look for the chest. "You stab my heart and I stab hers."

"Stab?" Jack asked, his eyes widening before he blinked dramatically, "Kate's heart?"

"You can always carve it out and keep it with you," Jones snarled with his idea of a joke.

"Unhand my sister," a voice spoke up from behind Jones. Jack turned his eyes to see Elizabeth with her sword at Jones' back. Davy Jones laughed heartily before throwing Kate to the ground and going after Elizabeth. Jack leapt forward and knelt down, wrapping his arms around Kate as he helped her up.

"Luv, are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine, Jack," she locked eyes with him. "Stab the heart."

"But love," his eyes widened as he cupped one side of her face with his hand. "If I stab the heart-"

"You have to," she sighed, closing her eyes as she held onto his hand. "It's the only way to end this madness, Jack."

He glanced up to see Davy Jones now fighting with Will and he nodded. "Love, I-"

"I know, Jack," she gave him a sad smile as she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

He gave her a quick kiss before unlocking the chest and sneaking up behind Davy Jones.

"Do you fear death?" Jones was asking Will, with a menacing look on his face.

"Do you?" Jack spoke up, holding the heart in one hand and the sword, which Jones had snapped to the size of a dagger, in the other. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Kate spoke up, taking her place next to Jack.

"Is it now?" Jones snarled as he turned and quickly stabbed Will through the chest with his sword. Kate let out a gasp and covered her mouth with both of her hands as Elizabeth ran over to her new husband.

"Will!" she was shouting, "Will! Look at me! Stay with me, you're alright!"

Jack glanced at the heart in his hand with wide eyes now, hesitating as Kate ran over with her sister.

"William!" a new voice cried out. Kate glanced up to see Bootstrap walking over, "My son!" He slashed at Jones.

"Oh, Will, look at me," she murmured as her sister continued screaming at the man.

The dagger suddenly went through Jones' heart and Kate glanced up to see Jack holding Will's hand around the handle. Her heart fluttered for a moment as Elizabeth's eyes widened.

Jones got out one final word, Calypso's name, before he fell overboard into the maelstrom.

"She's takin' us down," Barbossa rushed over, picking Kate up by the shoulder, "Make quick, or it's the locker for us all!"

Will's eyes were shutting and Elizabeth began screaming even louder. Kate closed her eyes shut tightly, letting her tears fall into the rain that was already soaking her face.

The crew began to lurch forward around them, chanting. "Part of the crew, part of the ship…"

"Don't leave me!" Elizabeth was crying as Jack grabbed her, pulling her away. Barbossa had gotten Kate over to the Black Pearl safely, and now Jack used his cleverness to parachute himself, Elizabeth and Jack the monkey over to the water near the Pearl. They climbed on board and Kate quickly wrapped a dry blanket around her sister, holding her close.

"Jack," Gibbs spoke up, meeting the trio near the edge of the ship, "The armada's still out there. The Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition," his eyes glanced over at the two sisters who were holding each other nearby. "Luff the sails and lay on iron!"

"Belay that," Barbossa rolled his eyes, making his way forward, "Or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that 'belay that'," Jack countered Barbossa, smirking.

"But Captain-" Gibbs stepped forward.

"Belay!" Jack cried, interrupting him.

"The armada-" Gibbs tried again.

"Belay!"

"But the Endeavour-"

"Belay!"

"But we-"

"Kindly shut it!" Jack finally turned to face his first mate, his face dark as he stared off into the ocean. After a moment or two, the water began to rumble and soon the Dutchman surfaced, a new captain at the wheel. Elizabeth stood up, the breath knocked out of her, "Will!"

Kate grinned, glancing over at Jack before looking at the Dutchman in awe. She heard Will faintly cry out an order before Jack cried out, "Full canvas!"

"Aye," Barbossa agreed with a grin, "Full canvas!"

Both Pirate ships sailed parallel to one another, sailing so that they were on either side of the Endeavour. The cannons were out and ready and Kate could see the panic on the faces of Beckett's crew.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs glanced at Jack who had made his way to stand by Kate, his arm around her shoulder. He gave a grin, "Fire!"

"FIRE!" Gibbs cried out. Kate could hear the words echoing on the Dutchman as Beckett's crew abandoned ship, save for Beckett himself. Most of the crew got away in a long boat that they made their way to the armada in. The ones that didn't get away, like Beckett, now lay in the water. The armada was turning away, Kate noticed. She began to jump up and down, giggling happily, "Look!"

"They're turning away!" Marty noticed.

"Wind in your sails!" Cotton's parrot cheered.

"Shiver me timbers," a voice called from climbing up the side of the ship. Kate locked eyes with Mullroy, one of the men who used to be a guard for her father. Pintel shrugged before he cheered. Kate gave Mullroy a smile and a small wink before turning back to where she was with Gibbs and Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like," Jack held out the hat to his first mate. Gibbs grinned happily as he tossed it across deck. When he locked eyes with Jack, his captain commanded him to go and get it and he sulked off, following orders.

"Miss Swann," Jack then turned to face Kate.

"Mister Sparrow," she grinned slyly.

"It seems to me like there is some celebrating to do," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down before picking her up in his arms and waltzing off. She laughed loudly, leaning her head on his shoulder as he made his way into his cabin. He kicked the door shut behind him and set her down as he began to undo his shirt, "Quickly then," he winked, "We'll have to drop your sister off with her fishy husband quite soon, won't we?"

"I'll meet you back in Port Royal," Kate told her sister, holding her face in her hands. "I'll have them drop me off there before they go to Tortuga and then we can take care of…" she inhaled sharply, thinking of her father… of the destruction to the town they were raised in. "Everything together."

"Then you'll be off with Jack again?" Elizabeth's eyes watered a bit, "Leave your old sister to herself?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"I'll be with you as long as you need me," Kate whispered, hugging her sister tightly. "Now, go and consummate this marriage," she wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively, imitating the sly look Jack had given her earlier. Elizabeth smacked her sister playfully before making her way down the line of crewmembers that were saying goodbye to her.

Once she had set off in her long boat to meet Will on the small patch of island, Kate turned to find Jack right behind her with a solemn look on his face.

"Back to Port Royal with ye, then?" he asked, a frown making its way on his face.

"Not forever, Jack," she whispered, a smile on her face. "Just… I can't leave Elizabeth to deal with our father's death by herself."

He nodded, "I understand completely. We'll drop ye off and then go get supplies and come back for ye. Say about two weeks?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, "That sounds fine, Jack." He wrapped his own arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her forehead before leaning his head on top of hers. Maybe without the whelp there, there wouldn't be as many problems as they'd encountered before. Jack opened his eyes for a brief moment and saw Barbossa walking across the deck with a smirk on his face and he nearly growled, realizing that the problems would just be that much worse.


	24. Twenty Four: London

Author's Note: Haha! Two in one day! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

><p><strong>Port Royal<strong>

"Oh, Lizbeth, you're home!" Katherine smiled up at her sister with widened eyes. The elder sister looked exhausted. She had just spent three months in London, trying to take a holiday away from everything that had happened. She was six months pregnant, as well.

"Katherine," she smiled tiredly, hugging her sister tightly to her. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you," the youngest sibling grinned. "Any letters from William?" she asked as she ushered Elizabeth into the house, letting the servants take her luggage in. She sat her sister down in a chair in the sitting room and motioned to a maid to go fetch some tea.

"Yes," Elizabeth chuckled, "Several. And you?"

"I received one from him a few days ago, yes."

"I meant from Jack," she smiled her thanks up at the maid that had brought her a cup of tea before the maid moved over to Katherine who thanked her in the same way.

"No," Katherine's face turned to stone.

Elizabeth pursed her lips after taking a sip of tea, "I just don't understand, Kate-"

"What is there to understand?" Katherine stood up abruptly, placing her teacup on the side table. "He left me. Again."

"But I caught word of him in London," Elizabeth stood up, also setting her cup down. "He's to be in London next week looking for a crew!"

"In _London_?" Kate frowned. That was very unlike Jack. Surely he wouldn't be foolish enough to travel into London where it was infested with guards.

"I heard it whispered on the streets daily. That Jack Sparrow was going to London to recruit. In some bar," she waved her hand, "I can't remember which."

Katherine nodded, and called a maid in. When she stood in the doorway, timidly awaiting orders, Katherine offered a smile before telling her, "Go and fetch me Lieutenant Gilette and Lieutenant Groves."

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

"And the lass?" Gibbs was asking as he glanced across the carriage to Jack. "Where she be at?"

"Port Royal," Jack frowned, looking downwards. Gibbs' felt his eyebrows furrow together. Though Sparrow would never admit it, he was in love with the youngest daughter of Port Royal's last governor. The fact that he would leave her there came as a shock.

Jack caught the look in Gibbs' eyes and narrowed his, "Don't-"

But it was too late, Gibbs had opened his mouth. "Why did ye leave the lass there?"

"I don't have me ship," Jack glared at the man, "'Ow was I supposed to get 'er? And when I did, what was I supposed to tell 'er about said ship?"

"I'm sure the lass would have gone with you to get the Pearl, Jack," Gibbs frowned at him. "She would follow you to the end of the world." Then, with a snort, he added, "Hell, she already did." With a jolt, the carriage stopped and lurched them both out of their seats.

"Short ride," Jack smiled, opening the door. When he stepped out, he tumbled backwards away from the massive amount of redcoats pointing guns at him. Gibbs stayed inside the carriage, eyes wide.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs questioned his former Captain with a sarcastic smirk on. Jack turned with a nervous smile and was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a soldier's gun.

He stumbled forward, Gibbs catching him and shook his head, "No."

Jack found himself being dragged down the magnificent hallway of the palace accompanied by a guard on either side of him. He was shackled down into a chair and left alone for a few moments. Glancing around, his mind lit up with an idea. And then, he saw the food before him. He scooted his chair as close as he could to the table and reached forward for a pastry.

However, the door opened and he kicked it upwards, impaling it on the grand chandelier. The King entered, accompanied with even more guards and sat across from him. A man stood at the King's side, with a stony expression.

"You are," he spoke suddenly, causing Jack to jump. "Jack Sparrow?"

He narrowed his eyes, "There should be a Captain in there somewhere."

"I've heard of you," The King spoke up. "And you know who I am."

"Face is familiar," Jack smiled, "Have I threatened you before?"

"You are in the presence," another stony faced man spoke angrily, "Of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, and Archtreasureer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire. King of Great Britain and of Ireland… and of _you."_

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jack smirked.

"I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship," the King began his interrogation.

"This is a vicious rumor, it is not true," Jack shook his head.

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

"No," Jack sighed, "I _am_ Jack Sparrow, but I am not here to procure a crew," he began to move his arms around, jingling his chains. "That is someone else."

"Ah, someone else named Jack _Sparrow_," he made an odd face that caused Jack's eyebrows to go up. "You brought me the wrong _wastrel_. Find the proper one and dispose of this imposter," he ordered.

Jack began to shake his hands back and forth. "No, wait, wait, wait, hang on a minute. I am Jack Sparrow the one and only and I am in London-"

As the King began to try and get Jack to admit that he was there to procure a crew, Jack began jingling his chains around again. The King sighed, getting angry, "Would someone please remove those infernal chains?"

"Come come," Jack grinned as they stepped forward to remove the chains.

The first stony-faced man stepped forward, "We know you're in possession of a map."

"So confiscate the map!" The second one shouted. "To the gallows with him!"

"Have you a map?" The King asked.

Jack reached into his jacket and his eyes widened when his hands touched only air. "No," he took his hand out.

"Where is it?"

"The truth?" Jack stood up, "I lost it. Quite recently in fact," he moved to grab something to eat off of the table.

"I have a report… the Spanish have found the Fountain of Youth!" Jack reached something that looked good to him and reached for it as the King continued shouting. "I will not," he slammed a fist on the table, causing the food to jump and Jack to jump in shock. "Have some melancholy Spanish monarch," he kept hitting the table and Jack kept trying to reach for his snack. "A Catholic!" He looked at Jack. "Gain eternal life!" He stopped hitting the table and Jack grabbed his snack, a strawberry, and popped it in his mouth quickly.

"You do know the way to the fountain?" The King calmed down as Jack wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Of course I do," Jack spoke nonchalantly.

"You could guide an expedition?"

Jack moved over to a chair and stepped behind it, pulling it out a bit, "With your permission, your heiney," he paused. "You will be providing then, a ship," he tossed the napkin over his shoulder, "And a crew."

"And," The King leaned back in his seat, "A Captain."

A man with a wooden leg hobbled into view and bowed before addressing his King. Jack's eyes widened with confusion as they locked eyes, before he narrowed them.

"If I may be so bold," Barbossa stepped forward, "Why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once!"

Jack noticed two of the soldiers that had been in Port Royal in the doorway. They had entered when Barbossa had, but they had stayed back. The one was Norrington's cousin, he noted.

"At the center of my palace," The King laughed, "_Hardly."_

"Hector," Jack stepped forward, "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer. On a sanctioned mission on the authority and protection of the crown," he played with a strand of hair on his wig.

"Privateer?" he leaned forward, resting on a chair, "And what has become of my beloved Pearl?"

"I lost the Pearl as I lost me leg," he shoved his wooden peg on the table and the King jumped, disgusted.

"Lost the Pearl?" Jack could almost see red, he was so angry.

"Aye," Barbossa nodded. "I defended her mightily enough, but she was sunk, nonetheless."

Jack jumped up onto the table and tried to get to Barbossa – to strangle him – but the food on the table slowed him down and the guards yanked him backwards. "If that ship be sunk properly, you should be sunk with it."

"What are the two of you, doing here?" The King noticed the two guardsmen from Port Royal over by the door.

"Sire, permission to speak?" Norrington's cousin spoke up. The King waved his hand with permission and Gilette stepped forward.

"With all due respect, your highness, Jack Sparrow has committed a number of crimes," he paused and the other guard, Groves, took over.

"Though most of these crimes have been spread around throughout the world, sir, they have been most concentrated in one place."

"Port Royal," Gilette finished.

"And?" The King looked confused and annoyed.

"And the governor of Port Royal sent word to request Sparrow be transferred there to be tried and hanged, your highness," Gilette bowed.

"I am very thankful to your former governor for sending you to be under my service," the King told them, "You have been most useful. But surely, they cannot begin to imagine that I would hand over Sparrow to be tried in _Port Royal_," he nearly snarled.

"Well, sire, you might want to talk to her yourself about that," Groves had a small smirk on his face as he stepped away from the door.

Barbossa and Jack each locked eyes, confused. _Her_? The governor of Port Royal was a _her_?

The heavy door swung open slowly and the grins on Gilette and Groves' faces couldn't be hidden as a petite woman entered the room. Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't be.


End file.
